SEGITIGA
by Shin Key Can
Summary: Rukia melihat Ichigo bernyanyi, Ichigo melihat sosok yang mirip rukia versi tubuh langsing...
1. Chapter 1

**Shin Key Can, present**

**.**

**.**

**SEGITIGA**

**Disclaimer: Demiiiii apapun tetap Kubo Tite aja  
**

**Cuma mau ingetin kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc...**

Terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang kami baca, judulnya Really I Love you. Candy lolly berry pernah bikin fic ini sebelumnya. Berhubung dia lagi males ngelanjutin jadi, Shin ama Key yang bikin. Okelah dari pada cincong, kami bikin yang versi kami. Can, kami persembahkan ini untukmu. Semoga kau suka.  
.

.

.

**Prolog: Perhatikan kekasihmu**

"Hei lihat itu, Ichigo dan Senna datang."

"Mana, Ran. Aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Itu, lihat baik-baik, Momo. Mereka mesra sekali ya?"

"Kau benar, Rangiku."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, KUROSAKI-KUN"

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, teriakan dari penjuru sekolah menggema keras di salah satu bagian Karakura High School atau lebih dikenal KHS. Teriakan ini berasal dari sekumpulan siswa-siswi yang heboh melihat idola sekolahnya datang. Kurosaki Ichigo dan Senna Shiba adalah idola sekolah KHS. KHS ini adalah salah satu sekolah elite ternama di kota Karakura. Sekolah ini termasuk sekolah tertua di kota tersebut. KHS yang notabenya sekolah tertua ini adalah sekolah modern yang sangat lengkap fasilitas dan mutu pendidikan disini adalah kualitas nomor satu. Kelebihan dari sekolah ini adalah selain prestasi akademiknya yang tidak diragukan tapi juga prestasi non-akademik. Terbukti tiap tahunnya, sekolah ini selalu menyumbangkan prestasi. Kembali lagi ke dua orang idola tadi. Kurosaki Ichigo adalah siswa kelas tiga IPA-1 dengan peringkat tiga besar di sekolah. Ia tampan dan seorang atlet basket terkenal, sedangkan Senna Shiba adalah seorang model cantik yang baru merintis karirnya di dunia modeling sejak setahun lalu. Senna merupakan siswi kelas tiga IPS-1, peringkat lima besar disekolah. Keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka berpacaran berkat bantuan salah satu sahabat Senna yang kebetulan satu kelas dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Hubungan Kurosaki Ichigo dan Senna Shiba sangat mesra. Kemesraan inilah yang membuat fans keduanya iri.

.

.

.

"Senna, apa setelah pulang sekolah nanti kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya pemuda bersurai jingga yang berjalan di samping kekasihnya. Mereka berdua berjalan bergandeng tangan menuju kelas sang gadis.

"Maaf, Ichi, setelah pulang nanti aku ada pemotretan," kata gadis bernama Senna Shiba yang berada disamping pemuda bersurai jingga itu.

"Kemarin pemotretan, sekarang pemotretan. Kapan kau ada waktu untukku?" protes pemuda bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya itu menolak ajakannya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Ichigo benar-benar muak dengan sikap kekasihnya itu.

"Besok. Aku janji akan menemanimu. Jangan marah ya, beib," kata Senna manja."

"Hm. Jika kau lupa, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu," jawab Ichigo cemberut.

"Hehehehe, nah gitu donk. Jangan cenberut. Nanti kerutan di dahimu akan bertambah parah, beib. Sebentar lagi bel. Kembalilah kekelasmu."

"Jaa nee."

"Jaa-

Cup

"Itu hukuman karena baru saja membuatku cemberut," teriak Ichigo setelah berhasil mengecup pipi kekasihnya. Ia berlari meninggalkan Senna yang masih terbengong di depan kelasnya. Temannya yang melihat aksi kekasihnya itu hanya bisa bersorak riang.

.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah kaki yang sedang berlari menyusuri lorong kelas terdengar begitu nyaring. Sang pemilik langkah ini. Kurosaki Ichigo tidak peduli kalau suara langkah kakinya menggagu aktivitas belajar kelas lain. Ia berlari terburu-buru. Ia tidak sadar kalau bel masuk telah berbunyi sekitar dua menit lalu. Ia begitu terlena saat bersama Senna. Sesampainya didepan kelasnya, ia segera masuk dan-

"Maaf Sensei saya ter-

"Kau kenapa Kurosaki?" tanya seorang gadis berperawakan chubby, dan mungil bernama Rukia.

"Kuchiki, yang lain kemana? Kenapa kelas sepi? Kau sendirian disini?" kata Ichigo heran melihat kelas yang ternyata masih sepi.

"Sssttt, bisa tidak bertanya satu per satu," jawab Rukia ketus.

"Hei, aku cuma penasaran. Jadi bisakah kau jawab pertanyaanku?" pinta Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Baik-baik tuan tidak sabaran. Teman-teman belum datang karena Aizen-sensei tidak masuk hari ini. Aku sendirian disini karena aku ingin membaca novel yang aku beli kemarin. Apa sudah jelas, Jeruk," ucap Rukia singkat.

"Aku bukan jeruk, Rukia. Sia-sia tadi aku berlari terburu," protes Ichigo. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah tempat duduknya. Ia memandang kelas yang masih sepi. Hanya ada dia dan Rukia. Ia menghela nafas. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menikmati keheningan setelah tadi dibuat kesal ditambah lagi harus berlari. Ichigo menerawang jauh dalam pikirannya. Ia berpikir tentang keheningan yang tercipta saat ini di kelasnya. Hening, tanpa ada satupun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan.

**To be countinued**

HEY... Ini baru Prolog. Maaf ya sedikit aneh dengan adanya panggilan 'beib'. Chapter kedua semoga lebih baik. . Jaa nee. Sarannya ditunggu di kotak review.


	2. PUTUS

**.SEGITIGA**

**Disclaimer: Demiiiii apapun tetap Kubo Tite aja Cuma mau ingetin kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc...****  
****.****  
****.  
****.**

******Cuma mau ingetin kalau ada kesamaan cerita, kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Kami hanya manusia biasa yang mungkin banyak salah. Kami bukan bermaksud meniru atau menjiplak karya author lain. Fc ini sekali lagi permintaan Candy Loly Berry. Can, semoga dirimu suka chapter ini.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

**Bab 1 : Berpisah dan Rencana**

.

.

"Kau selalu saja tidak menepati janjimu," ucap Ichigo sedikit kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya.

"Maaf, lain kali aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," kata Senna yang merasa bersalah.

"Kau selalu mementingkan karirmu dibanding aku," jawab Ichigo menahan emosi.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena pekerjaan," ucap Senna tidak terima.

"Jadi, mana yang kau pilih mana. Aku juga punya perasaan. Aku hanya meminta waktu berdua denganmu," sahut Ichigo pasrah.

"Dan aku hanya meminta pengertian darimu. Kau harusnya mengerti pekerjaanku yang kadang tidak bisa menemanimu," sahut Senna tak kalah emosi. Sebagai wanita dia juga ingin menuntut perhatian dan pengertian lebih dari kekasihnya.

"Lalu,apa kau juga pernah memahamiku saat aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu?" kata Ichigo sinis.

"Apa maksudmu, Ichi?"

"Tentu kau tahu maksudku, Senna."

Hening. Tak satupun dari mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan. Mereka kehabisan kata-kata. Keduanya saling bungkam atas apa yang ada dipikiran masing-masing. Mereka sangat keras kepala. Keduanya tidak ada yang saling mengalah.

"Kita putus saja. Aku muak selalu dituntut olehmu. Kau tidak mendukung karirku sebagai model. Aku akan melepasmu," kata Senna lirih. Ia merasa sudah tidak sanggup mempertahankan hubungan ini dengan Ichigo.

"Jangan menyesal atas keputusanmu," ucap Ichigo singkat. Ia beranjak pergi dari hadapan Senna. Ini sulit baginya, terlebih lagi dia adalah orang yang paling di cintai Ichigo.

.

.

.

Hari ini kantin KHS begitu ramai. Siswa-siswi telah memenuhi bangku yang tersedia disana. Hal ini pula yang dilakukan Rukia. Ia duduk di bangku kosong bersama Senna.

"Rukia, apa kau tidak kenyang makan sebanyak itu?" tanya Senna heran.

"Ini masih belum seberapa," jawab Rukia enteng.

"Diet, dong. Tubuhmu tambah melar lho," sahut Senna.

"Hahaha, sudah dari dulu melar,kan? Tumbuh itu ke atas bukan ke smaping," tawa Rukia disela-sela makan.

Mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Kedua sahabat itu saling menyayangi walaupun banyak sekali perbedaan di antara mereka. Saat mereka asyik mengobrol, datang seseorang menghampiri keduanya.

"Kuchiki, aku diminta Unohana-Sensei meminjam buku catatan kimia," kata pemuda itu, tak lain adalah Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ah, ya. Catatannya di rumah. Nanti aku antarkan ke rumahmu," jawab Rukia santai.

"Tidak usah, nanti aku ke rumahmu saja," jawab Ichigo santai. Ia tidak sadar bahwa perkataan spontannya akan membuat hati salah satu gadis yang di depannya sakit hati

"Rukia, aku ke kelas dulu," kata Senna.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Bukankah pacarmu ada di sini?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, jaa nee," jawab Senna singkat. Ia berlalu dari hadapan dua orang yang masih terbengong menatapnya. Senna begitu terluka atas perpisahannya dengan Ichigo. Untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu, ia terpaksa menghindari orang yang dulu sempat atau mungkin saat ini masih ia cintai.

"Kuchikhi," panggil Ichigo.

"E-eh, ya," jawab Rukia yang masih terpaku melihat kepergian Senna.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Silahkan duduk, Kurosaki-kun," jawab Rukia.

"Maaf, keadaan tadi membuatmu bingung. Sebenarnya aku dan Senna baru saja putus," kata Ichigo singkat. Mendadak suasana antara keduanya hening. Ichigo masih terlihat pedih. Ia teringat kembali sakit hati pasca putus dengan Senna.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sudah putus," ucap Rukia prihatin. Rukia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau kedua teman baiknya sudah tidak menjalin hubungan asmara lagi. Ia begitu menyayangkan atas keputusan mereka untuk berpisah mengingat mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi dan adem ayem.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Ichigo maklum.

"Tapi kalian masih berteman baik, kan? Aku harap setelah ini kalian masih bisa berteman dengan baik, Kurosaki-kun."

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu. Kami masih sama-sama belum bisa melupakan masalah kemarin, Kuchiki."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku harap suatu saat kalian akan menceritakan itu padaku. Ayo kembali ke kelas. Jam pelajaan akan segera dimulai," sahut Rukia.

"Ayo."

.  
.

~Normal POV

Jam pelajaran KHS telah berakhir, namun disebuah tempat tepatnya kelas tiga IPA-1, masih ada beberapa murid yang masih berada di ruangan itu. Mereka adalah Kuchiki Rukia dan Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo dengan sabar menanti Rukia yang sedang memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Ichigo yang masih setia sibuk memperhatikan Rukia memasukkan buku kedalam tas, lantas dalam benaknya mempunyai niat katakanlah 'licik' untuk membalas sakit hatinya pada Senna lewat sahabatnya, Rukia. Lalu sebuah ide gilapun di jalankan oleh pemilik marga Kurosaki ini.

"Kuchiki, apa masih lama berkemasnya?" tanya Ichigo di sela-sela hobonya memainkan tabletnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Apa kau buru-buru, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Tidak juga. Panggil aku, Ichigo saja."

"Baik, Kur- maksudku, Ichigo," jawab Rukia ragu. Ia tidak terbiasa memanggil nama kecil sang pemuda bersurai orange ini."

"Kalau sudah selesai, ikut aku ke mobilku."

"Baik."

Setelah Rukia selesai memasukan buku kedalam tasnya, Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Rukia untuk mengikutinya. Rukia yang masih terdiam, hanya mampu pasrah ketika Ichigo seenaknya menggenggam tangannya begitu erat sampai ke parkiran mobil KHS. Aksi Ichigo ini sempat membuat heran para fans Ichigo. Tanpa mereka sadari, Senna yang sejak tadi berjalan di belakang Rukia dan Ichigo sempat cemburu ketika Ichigo menarik tangan sahabat chubynya itu. Melihat apa yang ada di depannya, tak terasa air matanya mengalir. Ia terpukul, sakit hati dan memutuskan berlari menjauh dari pemandangan yang begitu menyesakkan hatinya.

End of Normal POV

.

.

.

To Be Countinued...

Gimana minna? Apakah kalian masih bingung dengan fic ini. Kalau ada keluhan, silahkan tekan tombol REVIEW ya... Makasih buat yang udah review yang dah login, aku bales k Pm masing-masing.

Balesan buat yang gak login:

darries: Thanks so much udah menyempatkan baca fic kami. Ahahahah... ikutin terus saja ya, nanti juga akan tahu... xixixiixix

Shiina: Thanks so much udah menyempatkan baca fic kami. Ini udah update. Reading lagi ya.

**CURCOL SHIN, KEY, CAN**

Key: Shin-chan, alurnya kok jdi begini. di novel kan gak ada?

Shin: Key-chan, kalau sama itu plagiat.

Can: AKU MAU YANG OKE...

Shin: Diem lou mak, kite udah usaha ye,,,,

Key: mak, loe tenang aje.


	3. TRICK DIJALANKAN

Shin Key Can, present

.

.

SEGITIGA

Disclaimer: Demiiiii apapun tetap Kubo Tite aja

Cuma mau ingetin kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc...

Warning: Sekilas tentang fic ini, ada beberapa bagian yang hampir sama dengan novelnya. Chara di novel kurang lebih hampir sama namun ada perbedaan didalamnya.

**BAB II MULAI!**

.

.

.

.

**Senna POV**

Aku cemburu melihat mereka bergandeng tangan. Jujur itu membuatku sakit hati. Mungin aku memang munafik karena sebenarnya aku masih mencintai Ichigo. Pasca putus seminggu yang lalu, aku berusaha memikirkan cara agar bisa berbaikan lagi dengannya, namun kenyataan lain muncul ketika aku melihat kenyataan di depannku bahwa Ichigo jalan berdua dengan sahabatku Rukia. Kenapa harus Rukia? Untuk orang lain aku mungkin tidak secemburu ini. Rukia sahabatku, dan Ichigo sepertinya ingin mendekati gadis lugu itu. Ya Tuhan, aku ini mikir apa sih, aku tidak mungkin berpikiran macam-macam pada Rukia. Rukia mungkin hanya berteman saja. Semoga saja seperti itu.

**End of Senna POV**

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Rukia di warnai suasana canggung di antara Rukia dan Ichigo. Mereka memang sudah saling mengenal, tapi tetap saja ada kecanggungan di antara mereka terutama Rukia. Mereka masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Rukia merasa tidak enak pada Senna, sedang Ichigo, inilah saatnya dia membalaskan dendamnya pada Senna. Mereka masih sama-sama terdiam. Ichigo yang masih fokus pada mobilnya berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta hampir dua puluh menit setelah keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Kuchiki, apa ini masih jauh?" tanya Ichigo disela-sela menyetirnya.

"Lurus saja, sebentar lagi ada tikungan belok kanan. Kau lupa dengan arah jalan rumahku, Ichi?" sahut Rukia.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa. Aku ingat kalau aku kerumahmu hanya beberapa kali saat Senna menjengukmu waktu itu.

"Hahahah, kau ini tidak hanya ceroboh tapi juga pelupa, ya?" sindir Rukia disertai tawa mengejek.

"Hei, enak saja. Aku hanya tidak ingat bukan pelupa, Kuchiki," protes Ichigo disertai tawa keduanya. Suasana menjadi mencair setelah percakapan singkat keduanya. Keduanya tidak lagi merasa canggung. Pembicaraan mereka di dalam mobil pun segera berakhir ketika mobil yang di kendarai Ichigo sampai di depan gerbang rumah Rukia.

"Ayo, masuk. Aku sendirian dirumah," ajak Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Oke," jawab Ichigo singkat. Segera setelah mereka keluar dari mobil, keduanya langsung masuk kedalam rumah dan di sambut oleh para pelayan. Rukia mempersilahkan Ichigo menunnggunya sebentar dan duduk di sofa berwarna jingga yang sesuai dengan rambut pemuda Kurosaki itu. Rukia menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya untu mengganti seragamnya dan mengambil buku yang akan dipinjam oleh Ichigo. Setelah selesai ganti baju, Rukia langsung bergegas turun ke bawah menemui Ichigo.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Ichigo. Ini buku yang ingin kau pinjam. Catatannya tidak terlalu lengakap seta tulisannya yang tidak serapi tulisan Senna," kata Rukia yang menyodorkan bukunya pada Ichigo.

"Ah, bagaimana mungkin siswi dengan peringkat pertama di sekolah catatan pelajarannya tidak lengkap? Ini malah terlihat sangat lengkap. Tulisan di dalammnya juga sangat rapi," puji Ichigo. Kali ini perkataannya sengaja di lontarkan guna menarik perhatian Rukia. Ia kembali memikirkan ide apa lagi yang akan ia gunakan untuk mendekati Rukia.

"Bisa saja. Kamu mencela atau memuji, nih?" balas Rukia tak mau kalah.

"Tentu saja memujimu. Mana mungkin aku berani mencelamu," goda Ichigo. Kali ini tricknya sedikit berhasil membuat gadis di depannya sedikit merona karena malu.

"Gombal. Apa ini yang selalu kau lakukan terhadap Senna, sampai dia sendiri selalu merona ketika mencertikan tentangmu padaku?" tanya Rukia tersenyum.

"Memangnya dia selalu seperti itu, Kuchiki?"

"Selalu, Ichi."

"Berarti memang aku tampan dan menawan dong? Pantas saja fansku banyak. Kau tidak tertaik padaku, Kuchiki?"

"Percaya diri sekali kau ini," kata Rukia sedikit geli. Dalam hati, dulu memang pernah sempat mengagumi pemuda di hadapannya itu. Ia sadar, dirinya tidak cantik dan bisa dibilang gemuk dan pendek bukanlah kriteria seorang wanita idaman Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, aku percaya diri. Buktinya Senna juga jatuh kepelukkanku, meskipun sekarang kami tidak bersama."

"Dasar, strawberry narsis."

"Aku bukan strawberry, Kuchiki."

"Syukurlah kau tidak menganggap dirimu sama seperti strawberry. Kalau begitu, silahkan di nikmati cemilan yang telah disediakan pelayan," kata Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"By the way, kenapa rumahmu hanya ada pelayan? Dimana kakakmu?"

"Mereka sedang berlibur. Sebenranya aku di ajak, tapi aku menolak karena harus mengikuti kursus masak, Ichi."

"Pasti kesepiannya?"

"Itu sudah biasa, Ichi. Kakakku memang sering ke luar kota. Kamu sendiri?"

"Sama sepertimu. Cuma berbeda sedikit denganmu. Ayahku yang lebih sering ke luar kota, sedangkan aku dirumah bersama ibu dan adik kembarku. Aku sih biasanya bermain basket atau nggak menyelam tiap akhir pekan bersama Kaein atan Grimmjow."

"Pasti asyik bisa menyelam. Aku ingin menyelam, tapi mungkin berat badanku yang lebih ini membuatku tidak bisa terapung di dalam air," kata Rukia lirih.

"Ah, jangan berkecil hati seperti itu. Lain kali aku ajari kau menyelam. Banyak kok, yang badannya lebih besar dari kamu yang hobi menyelam dan tidak tenggelam," kata Ichigo menghibur. Ichigo sadar, kata-katanya ini menghibur Rukia sekaligus rayuan gombalnya pada Rukia agar tertarik padanya.

"Haahahah, mungkin lain kali saja."

Mereka mengobrol sampai tak terasa waktu telah berjalan dua jam. Rukia dan Ichigo masih asik membicarakan kesenangan mereka masing-masing. Rukia berpendapat bahwa Ichigo itu memang menarik selain dia adalah atlet basket, ia juga penyelam yang handal. Ichigopun juga sama, ia menilai Rukia tak hanya pandai dalam pelajarannya, ia juga gemar memasak dan membaca novel. Tak terasa pembicaraan mereka telah pada sampai waktunya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 malam itu artinya mereka telah lebih dari dua jam mereka ngobrol. Ichigo berpamitan pada Rukia.

.

.

.

**Kurosaki House's**

"Tadaima," ucap Ichigo riang. Ia melepas sepatu lalu meletakkannya ke dalam rak. Ia melihat ruang tengah yang terlihat sepi. Biasanya kedua adiknya akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk sekedar bercanda dengannya.

"Okaeri, nii-chan," sahut Yuzu yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil mengenakan appron.

"Kenapa sepi, Yuzu?"

"Itu, aya-" Belum sempat Yuzu menjawab, terdengar suara seorang pria keluar dari arah kamar.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa. Harusnya kau belajar dirumah," kata pria dewasa yang tidak lain adalah ayah Ichigo, Isshin Kurosaki.

"Aku mengerti ayah. Aku pulang kemalaman juga karena mengerjakan tugas di rumah teman. Itu saja kok," kata Ichigo menyakinkan sang ayah bahwa dia benar-benar pergi mengerjakan tugas di rumah teman.

"Ingat, jangan main terus. Masalah karirmu sebagai atlet abaikan sementara waktu karena kau akan menghadapi ujian akhir nasional."

"Hmm," jawab Ichigo malas. Sebenarnya hubungan ayahnya dengan dirinya kurang begitu dekat. Sang ayah menginginkan Ichigo fokus sekolah, sedangkan dirinya menjadikan basket sebagai masa depannya. Setelah dia mendapat ceramah dari ayahnya, dengan langkah gontai ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Sesampainya di kamar, ia segera langsung merebahkan di atas ranjangnya. Saat ini ia berpikir kalau dia butuh seorang teman untuk berbagi. Ia langsung bangkit mengambil tabletnya di atas meja. Awalnya dia ragu-ragu untuk menghubungi siapa, namun kemudian sesaat dia tersadar bahwa dia harus menghubungi orang itu. Tablet dinyalakan, ia pun segera membuka emailnya dan mengetik beberapa kata.

To: chubychappy

M'Kuchiki? Apa kau sudah tidur?'

Pesan tekirim

From: berryskawaii

'Belum. Ada apa Ichi?'

Pesan terkirim

To: chubychappy

'Apa kau sibuk? Kalau tidak sibuk bisakah kau temani sebentar ngobrol?'

Pesan terkirim

From: berryskawaii

'Aku tidak sibuk. Ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu.'

Pesan terkirim

To: chubychappy

'Hubunganku dengan ayahku bisa di bilang renggang. Kami jarang berkomunikasi. Kami saling berbeda pendapat atas masa depan yang aku pilih. Ayahku menginginkan aku menjadi seorang dokter menggantikan posisinya sebagai dokter dan penerus rumah sakit yang dikelolanya, sedangkan aku ingin tetap menjadi seorang atlet. Aku harus bagaimana? Sebelumnya kami membuat perjanjian bahwa akuu harus berhenti menjadi atlet setelah lulus SMA. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku ingin menjadi atlet tapi aku juga tidak bisa menghancurkan harapan ayahku. Apa ada cara mengubah pandangan ayahku terhadap karirku sebagai atlet?

Pesan terkirim

From: berryskawaii

'Aku mengerti itu. Pilihan yang sangat sulit. Tapi pernahkah kau berpikir mencoba memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan ayahmu supaya lebih dekat. Misalnya saja, ajak ayahmu menonton pertandinganmu, ajak ia bermain basket ketika pulang. Siapa tahu ia bisa mengerti. Kau juga harus bersikap manis di depan ayahmu. Kalau memang kau sayang padanya, katakan apa yang kau inginkan sesungguhnya. Kalau cara ini belum bisa membuatnya luluh, cobalah mengikuti apa kata ayahmu. Ayahmu melakukan seperti itu demi masa depannmu, bukan untuk kepentingannya. Cobalah untuk bisa menerima keputusan walaupun kau tak suka, aku yakin suatu saat kau akan mengerti.'

Pesan terkirim

To: chubychappy

'Akan aku coba saranmu itu besok. Saat ini aku lelah sekali. Terimaksih atas sarannya. Doakan semoga aku berhasil meluluhkan hatinya. Oyasuminasai, Kuchiki.'

Pesan terkirim

From: berryskawaii

'Kau juga.'

Pesan terkirim

'Ternyata menyenangkan ngobrol dengannya,' gumam Ichigo. Setelah percakapannya melalui email, Ichigo langsung tidur. Ia berharap saran dari Rukia bisa berhasil.

.

.

.

To be countinued

Maaf minna chapter ini lagi-lagi mentok ide dan pendek . Makasih yang udah RnR pake akun, kami udah bales lewat PM masing-masing. Buat yang belum login, ini balesannya.

BELUM ADA AKUN: Ini udah update. Heheh.. ya dilanjutin dung. Thanks dah RnR

Darries : Thanks dah RnR. Ahahhahah.. mungkin. Kita liat besok ya.


	4. PDKT BERTAHAP

**Shin Key Can, present**

**.**

**.**

**SEGITIGA**

**Disclaimer: Demiiiii apapun tetap Kubo Tite aja. Kalaupun diijinkan memiliki Bleach, kami pasti disuruh jadi budaknya...hehehhehe**

**Warning: Cuma mau ingetin kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau sejenisnya tergantung pendapat minna yang menilai. Dari pada banyak cincong, monggo di maos nggih :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAB III PENDEKATAN...?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau dari mana saja Ichigo? Kenapa sampai sesore ini kau baru pulang?" tanya seorang pria yang tidak lain adalah Isshin Kurosaki.

"Dari latihan. Sebentar lagi akan ada turnamen nasional, ayah. Apa ayah mau melihatku bertanding?" tanya Ichigo pada ayahnya. Ia berharap ayahnya bisa melihatnya bertanding. Keheningan sejenak tercipta oleh ayah dan anak ini. Keduanya masih saling menatap dan berpikir apa yang nantinya akan mereka katakan.

"Kapan jadwal pertandingannya?" tanya Isshin pada putranya. Ia berpikir tidak ada salahnya menonton pertandingan putra kebanggaanya itu.

"Dua hari lagi, ayah. Ayah bisa menonton bersama ibu, Yuzu serta karin?" kata Ichigo sedikit ragu menanyakan hal ini pada ayahnya. Ia tahu, ayahnya ini sulit sekali untuk dibujuk.

"Huff, sepertinya itu menarik. Aku akan mengajak ibumu serta Yuzu serta Karin," jawab Isshin singkat.

"Terima kasih, ayah sudah mau melihatku bertanding. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin," sahut Ichigo tersenyum. Ia lega akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia bertanding, baru kali ini ayahnya bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk melihat ia bertanding.

"Itu baru putraku," kata Isshin seraya mengusap rambut kepala sang putra. Setelah pembicaraan singkat dengan ayahnya, ia pamit pada ayahnya untuk beristirahat. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ichigo merasa senang ayahnya begitu perhatian padanya. Ia cukup terkejut sekaligus senang karena saran dari Rukia berhasil. Ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Rukia secepatnya. Ia mengambil tabletnya, dan seperti biasa percakapan lewat email di mulai.

To: chubychappy

'Terima kasih atas sarannya kemarin. Akhirnya ayahku sedikit luluh.'

Pesan terkirim

From: berryskawaii

'Ah, ya. Senang bisa membantumu.'

Pesan terkirim

To: chubychappy

'Hehehehe, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Dua hari lagi aku ada pertandingan, apa kau bisa melihatku bertanding. Kau boleh mengajak Senna.'

Pesan terkirim

From: berryskawaii

'Maaf, Ichigo. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Senna untuk pergi ke Shibuya. Mungkin lain kali saja tidak apa-apa kan?'

Pesan terkirim

To: chubychappy

'Tidak masalah. Tapi lain kali kau harus melihat aksiku bertanding sebelum aku pensiun jadi atlet, heheheheh. Kau harus tepati janjimu. Ini sudah malam, oyasuminasai.'

Pesan terkirim

From: berryskawaii

'Aku janji deh, sekali lagi maaf. Semoga berhasil. Pesanku cuma satu, jadilah yang terbaik dan membanggakan. Jangan buat ayahmu kecewa. Bawalah tropi piala kemenangan di tanganmu. Sudah ya. Oyasuminasai.'

Pesan terkirim

'Dasar, gadis aneh. Tapi lucu juga sih,' batin Ichigo tersenyum membaca pesan dari Rukia.

.

.

.

**Dua Hari Kemudian**

Suara teriakan dari para penonton memenuhi seluruh arena gedung olahraga Karakura city. Mereka saling memberi semangat kepada tim andalannya masing-masing. Salah satu dari sekian banyak penonton yang berteriak menyaksikan jalannya pertandingan, keluarga Kurosaki yang paling heboh. Demi mendukung keluarga yang paling mereka cintai bertanding, Isshin rela membatalkan semua janji dengan kliennya.

"Ayo, nak. Kalahkan mereka dan jadilah pemenang!" teriak Isshin yang sedang menyaksikan Ichigo mendrible bola.

"Ichi-nii, masukkan bolanya ke ring," teriak Karin tak kalah heboh.

"Bu, pertandingannya seru juga ya. Anakku memang hebat," kata Isshin pada sang istri.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kau juga sih jarang melihat anakmu bertanding," ucap sang nyonya Kurosaki yang tak lain bernama Masaki

"Mungkin lain kali aku akan melihatnya bertanding lagi," kata Isshin singkat. Ia begitu bangga pada putranya. Selama ini sikap dinginnya ia tunjukkan pada putranya hanya semata-mata ingin mendidiknya agar Ichigo menjadi pria kuat dan tangguh. Isshin melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Pertandingan akan segera berakhir. Inilah saat yang ia tunggu. Melihat sang putra mengangkat tropi piala juara pertama. Kembali ke pertandingan saat ini score kedua tim saling bekejaran. Tim yang Ichigo pimpin unggul sepuluh poin dari tim lawan. Mereka tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun. Saat jam menunjukkan detik terakhirpun Ichigo melakukan slam dunk dan bola masuk ke ring sebelum bunyi peluit-

PRIIIITTTTTTTT

"YEAH. KITA YANG TERBAIK," ucap tim Ichigo serempak.

"Kita menang, minna. Tropi kemenangan ada di tangan kita," kata salah satu teman Ichigo.

"Hah, tentu saja kita kan kuat dan cerdas dalam strategi menghadapi lawan," kata Ichigo bangga. Setelah berakhirnya pertandingan, kini tibalah penyerahan tropi. Ichigo sang kapten mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tropi piala kemenangan timnya. Ia bangga atas kemenangannya kali ini yang begitu spesial. Ya, seluruh keluarganya melihat pertandingannya. Ichigo sedikit perih mana kala mengingat ada sesuatu yang kurang. Senna. Gadis manis itu tidak lagi datang bersorak memberikan semangat padanya lagi. Ia tersenyum miris. Mengingat kembali nama gadis itu membuatnya tertunduk lesu. Sebenarnya ia berharap banyak pada Rukia agar mau mengajak Senna melihat pertandingannya, namun sayangnya dia juga tidak bisa hadir bersamaan dengan Senna.

.

.

.

**Flashback **

"Hey, beib. Selamat atas kemenangan tim kalian. Tadi itu aksimu sungguh menagumkan, Ichi. Kau terlihat gagah," puji Senna pada Ichigo yang baru saja menerima tropi piala kemenangannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, beib. Tentu saja aksiku mengagumkan, aku kan giat berlatih supaya bisa menghadapi lawanku," kata Ichigo sedikit membanggakan dirinya.

"Aku tahu itu, Ichi. Nah, kalau begitu untuk merayakan kemenanganmu bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim di kedai Urahara?" pinta Senna.

"Dengan senang hati, my girl." Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk merayakan kemenangan Ichigo di kedai Urahara. Mereka berjalan sembil bergandengan tangan. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Mereka tampak serasi.

**End of Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Karakura High Schoo, kelas tiga IPA-1**

Hari ini pelajaran Mayuri-sensei akan dimulai. Para siswa dari kelas tiga IPA-1 sudah mulai masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Suasana sedikit lebih ramai ketika sensei yang mengajar hari ini belum juga masuk ke ruang kelas. Para siswa yang jenuh menunggu kedatangan sensei terkiller itu, memutuskan sekedar bercanda atau mendengarkan musik dari handphone mereka untuk melepas jenuh. Hal yang berbeda dilakukan oleh Kurosaki Ichigo hanyalah diam memperhatikan satu persatu teman sekelasnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi kelas. Ia mencari sosok yang sejak tadi ia tunggu yang ternyata tidak kunjung datang sampai detik ini. Ia mendesah pelan. Merasa jenuh menunggu seseorang sejak tadi, ia lalu bergabung bersama Ulluqiorra dan sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya.

"Hei, kalian tidak bosan apa bicara dengan Asano si mesum itu?" kata Ichigo mengejek.

"Ahahahah, kau ini bagaimana Ichigo. Kau kan juga sudah tahu Asano itu pakar sexsolog muda berbakat di KHS," ucap Hisagi tengah tertawa mendengar penuturan Ichigo.

"Hey, biar begini, suatu saat kalian akan mencariku dan menanyakan jurus-jurus maut padaku," bela Asanp tidak terima di ejek Ichigo dan Hisagi.

"Kalaupun aku butuh saran, aku tidak meminta saranmu, Asano," ucap Ulluqiorra tajam menusuk tepat sasaran di jantung Asano.

"Tega sekali kau berbicara seperti itu padaku, Ulqi," kata Asano sambil nangis gaje dipojokan. Melihat tingkah temannya itu, baik Ichigo, Hisagi dan Ulluqiorra tertawa bersama-sama. Mereka heran kenapa mereka bisa punya sahabat yang 'unik' seperti Asano. Saat sedang asik bercanda, Mayuri-sensei masuk ke kelas. Para siswa segera duduk ditempat duduk masing-masing. Mayuri-sensei memanggil satu per satu nama murid yang berada di kelas.

'Hisagi Shuehi?'

'Hadir.'

'Kurosaki Ichigo?'

'Hadir.'

'Keigo Asano?'

'Hadir, sensei.'

'Rukia Kuchiki?'

'Rukia Kuchiki?'

'Aku bilang, Rukia Kuchiki! Kenapa tidak menjawab? Ada yang tahu kemana Rukia Kuchiki?" tanya Mayuri-sensei pada muridnya.

"Dia sakit sensei. Tadi kakanya datang menemui guru BK (Bimbingan Konseling)." Jawab salah seorang murid.

"Tidak biasanya anak itu tidak mengikuti pelajaranku. Ya sudah kita lanjutkan absennya minna," gumam Mayuri pada dirinya sendiri. Acara mengabsen berlanjut. Semua hadir kecuali Rukia. Teman sekelas Rukia termasuk Ichigo sedikit heran Rukia yang biasanya rajin masuk sekolah tiba-tiba hari ini tidak berangkat sekolah. Ketidak hadiran Rukia, tidak membuat pelajaran terhenti. Pelajaran Mayuri-sensei yang dianggap paling susahpun tak terasa telah hampir dua jam berlalu. Ini saatnya para siswa KHS beristirahat. Mereka berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Saat Ichigo akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya ia melihat gadis itu sedang berada dikelasnya dan berbicara pada salah satu temannya. Melihat hal itu, ia memilih keluar dari kelas dari pada berlama-lama melihatnya hanya akan timbul pertengkaran.

"Tatsuki, apa Rukia sudah keluar dari kelas?" tanya Senna.

"Hari ini dia tidak masuk, katanya sakit. Kau tidak tahu?" ucap Tatsuki menjelaskan.

"Tidak. Memangnya dia sakit apa? Aku beberapa hari ini sibuk, jadi jarang menemuinya. Aku ini sahabat yang payah. Sahabat sendiri sakit saja tidak tahu," kata Senna menyesal.

"Sudahlah, Senna. Kamu tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu. Mungkin ia tidak memberitahumu karena dia tidak ingin kau cemas. Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita menjenguknya?" ucap Tatsuki menghibur.

"Oke. Nanti aku tunggu di parkiran," jawab Senna semangat.

"Sippppttttzzzz."

.

.

.

**~Kuchiki House, jam 14.30**

"Rukia, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sakit?" cerocos Senna setelah sampai di kamar Rukia.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Aku hanya demam biasa, Senna? Kau kesini dengan siapa?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Lain kali jangan begini lagi. Kalau kau sakit segera hubungi aku. Aku kemari bersama Tatsuki," jawab Senna singkat.

"Mana dia? Kok tidak kelihatan?" tanya Rukia sekali lagi.

"Hei, aku dari tadi di sini, Rukia," kata Tatsuki sedikit cemberut karena kehadirannya dilupakan begitu saja oleh dua orang temannya itu.

"Heheheheh, aku hanya bercanda, Tatsuki," jawab Rukia tertawa. Pembicaraan ketiga sahabat ini berlanjut begitu seru. Tatsuki bercerita pada Rukia tentang apa yang dilakukan Mayuri-sensei pada siswa yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Hal itu sontak membuat Rukia tertawa dan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding jika itu sampai terjadi padanya. Senna yang mendengarkan cerita Tatsuki juga tertawa, bukan ceritanya yang membuat tertawa, tapi Tatsuki yang bercerita sambil memperagakan khas Mayuri-sensei dengan sangat apik. Tidak terasa setelah cukup lama tertawa dan bertingkah konyol, Tatsuki dan Senna pamit pulang ke rumah masing- masing.

"Kami pulang dulu, Rukia-chan. Cepat sembuh ya," kata Senna sebelum keluar dari kamar Rukia.

"Lain kali kami akan main lagi kesini. Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, Rukia. Kami pulang. Beristirahatlah," sahut Tatsuki

"Terima kasih kalian sudah menjenguk dan menghiburku, minna. Aku akan beristirahat agar cepat sembuh. Kalian hati-hati di jalan," ucap Rukia pada Senna dan Tatsuki. Setelah keduanya keluar dari kamarnya, Rukia pun menarik selimut untuk segera beristirahat. Baru sejenak ia memejamkan mata, handphonenya berbunyi. Ada email masuk dari seseorang. Ketika tahu siapa yang mengirimkan email, Rukia langsung membalasnya.

To: chubychappy

'Apa kau sudah tidur? Kalau belum balas email ini. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku dengar kau sakit? Apa sudah lebih baik? Besok aku akan menyelam bersama teman-teman, aku sih sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu, tapi kau masih sakit.

Pesan terkirim

From: berryskawaii

'Aku belum tidur. Iya, hanya demam. Istirahat dua hari di rumah mungkin sudah cukup. Aku sudah lebih baik saat Senna dan Tatsuki datang menjenguk. Wah, aku ingin ikut tapi badan ini sepertinya susah di kompromi. Bagaimana kalau kau potret atau merekam kegiatanmu menyelam. Anggap saja itu oleh-oleh darimu. Bagaimana? Setelah itu mungkin kau akan menceritakan pengalamanmu setelah pulang dari kegiatan menyelam. Aku tidur dulu, besok saja kita lanjutkan obrolannya. Oyasuminasai.'

Pesan terkirim

To: chubychappy

'Baiklah kalau begitu. Setelah pulang nanti aku akan mendokumentasikan kegiatan menyelamku. Bersiaplah mendengar ocehanku yang panjang lebar, hehehhehe. Segeralah sembuh. Oyasuminasai.'

Pesan terkirim

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Rukia langsung menarik selimutnya untuk kemudian terlelap dalam mimpinya, sedangkan Ichigo masih berpikir bagaimana cara mendekati gadis dengan tubuh big size itu. Usahanya tidak boleh gagal. Mungkin inilah kesempatan baginya untuk mendekati Rukia. Ia ingin Senna tahu kalau keputusan untuk meninggalkannya itu salah besar. Dalam hati, Ichigo sebenarnya masih sayang pada Senna, tapi egolah yang membuatnya sampai harus menggunakan cara terakhir.

.

.

**To be countinue**

Heheheh, pendek lagi ya? Sabar pemirsa. Konfliknya memang belum muncul. Yang udah login n review, kami udah bales lewat PM masing-masing. Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian lewat review yang udah masuk. Kalian sungguh sangat berarti. Ichigo itu gak jahat kok. Jangan salah sangka dulu ya. Bisa jadi dia terjebak sendiri dalam rencananya. Kami juga minta maaf chapter kemarin banyak sekali kesalahan,semoga ini enggak, Amiiiinnnn.

**Balesan buat yang belum login:**

Darries: heheh, thanks dah RnR. Nanti pada wakyunta akan cantik n seksi kayak Senna kok.

Shiina: ini udah update. thanks dah RnR

**A/N:**

**Ichigo: Atlet basket, hobi menyelam.**

**Rukia: Saya buat dia gendut, dan di akhir chapter dia hadir dengan tubuh langsing sesuai di novelnya. Dia hobi melukis, fotografi, bercita-cita jadi dokter anak (ngarang sendiri, idenya Can)**

**Senna: Saya buat dia disini seorang model sesuai dengan novelnya. dia bercita-cita jadi model terkenal, dan setelah lulus SMA dia mengambil jurusan fashion desaign (ngarang sendiri, idenya Key)**

**~Back song chapter 1**

**I don't want to miss a thing by Aerosmith**

**Back song chapter 2**

**Change the world, Ost. Inuyasha**

**Back song chapter 3**

**Don't you remember by Adele**


	5. ADA YANG CEMBURU

**Shin, Key, Can, present**

**.**

**.**

**SEGITIGA**

**Disclaimer: Demiiiii apapun tetap Kubo Tite aja. Kalaupun diijinkan memiliki Bleach, kami pasti disuruh jadi budaknya...hehehhehe**

**Warning: Cuma mau ingetin kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau sejenisnya tergantung pendapat minna yang menilai. Dari pada banyak cincong, monggo di maos nggih :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAB IV: ADA YANG CEMBURU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini sesuai janjinya pada Rukia, Ichigo akan berkunjung ke rumah Rukia sekaligus menjenguk Rukia yang masih belum sembuh. Mobil Ichigo memasuki pekarangan yang luas milik keluarga Kuchiki. Ichigo sudah beberapa kali berkunjung ke tempat ini, namun ia juga masih tak henti-hentinya kagum atas arsitektur bangunan kediaman Kuchiki yang bergaya Eropa dengan perpaduan desaign minimalis modern yang sesuai dengan khas Kuchiki yang sangat elegan dan kharismatik. Ichigo keluar dari mobil langsung di sambut kepala pelayan keluarga Kuchiki.

"Anda tuan Kurosaki Ichigo, teman nona Rukia?" tanya kepala pelayan itu dengan sopan.

"Benar. Apa dia sudah sembuh?" tanya Ichigo.

"Keadaanya sudah lebih baik, tuan. Mari saya antar ke tempat nona. Dia sudah menunggu kedatangan anda," ajak pelayan itu yang kemudian di ikuti Ichigo yang menyusl di belakangnya. Sebenarnya Ichigo masih bingung kemana kepala pelayan ini akan membawanya. Selama perjalana, kepala pelayan banyak bercerita sekaligus bertanya pada Ichigo tentang Rukia. Sebaliknya Ichigopun juga sama. Keakraban sempat terjadi terlihat jelas dari pembicaraan dua pria ini, sampai akhirnya suara yang dikenal oleh kedua orang itu terdengar.

"Akhirnya kau datang jua, Ichigo," kata Rukia menyambut.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah berjanji padamu kemarin bukan?" sahut Ichigo tersenyum "Tuan dan Nona, kalau ada perlu apa-apa pangil saya saja," kata kepala pelayan itu pada dua orang dihadapannya.

"Pak Ikakku, tolong suruh Nanao menyiapkan cemilan dan minuman yang banyak. Bawakan itu semua ke gazebo," perintah Rukia pada kepala pelayan yang ternyata bernama Ikkaku Madarame.

"Akan saya laksanakan, nona. Saya permisi," kata Ikkaku seraya meninggalkan majikannya bersama dengan temannya. Rukia yang melihat punggung pelayan setianya yang telah beranjak pergi, ia kemudian mempersilahkan Ichigo duduk di kursi gazebo yang terletak di belakanga halaman rumah Rukia.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau namanya pak Ikkaku. Orangnya menarik dan ramah," kata Ichigo memulai pembicaraan.

"Dia mengabdi di sini sejak aku masih kecil. By the way, yang di ransel tebalmu itu isinya apa saja? Kelihatan berat sekali," kata Rukia heran.

"Ada dech. Sebentar aku ambil," kata Ichigo tersenyum. Ia kemudian membongkar apa yang berada didalam ranselnya. Rukia yang melihat hal itu hanya terkikik geli melihat begitu banyak barang yang di keluarkan. Pasalnya, barang yang dibaw Ichigo begitu banyak. Ia masih mencari-cari sesuatu yang sejak kemarin telah di persiapkan khusus untuk Rukia dan sekarang berada di tumpukan barang di dalam ranselnya.

"Jadi penasaran," kata Rukia tak sabar.

"Ketemu. Ini untukmu Rukia," kata Ichigo girang. Ia berhasil mengambil benda tersebut dari dasar ranselnya. Benda tersebut kemudia diserahkan pada Rukia. Benda itu berupa sebuah kotak kaca berukuran 30x30cm, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah pasir putih bersih yang halus, kulit kerang serta bintang laut dan mutiara-mutiara kecil yang ia cari di laut. Rukia begitu terpesona dengan oleh-oleh mungil di tangannya.

"Ini indah sekali, Ichigo? Kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Rukia kagum.

"Pasir putih, kulit kerang serta bintang laut, aku mencarinya sendiri. Kalau mutiara-mutiara kecil itu, aku dapatkan dari toko sekitar pantai. Aku kemudian menyerahkan hasil pencariannku ke bengkel handycraft," kata Ichigo sedikit malu mengakuinya.

"Aku kira ini buatanmu. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih banyak," kata Rukia tersenyum.

"Awalnya aku ingin membuatnya sendiri, tapi aku akan sibuk untuk hari-hari selanjutnya," sahut Ichigo terus terang.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Ichi. Lalu kau bawa dokumentasi menyelammu kemarin?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Tentu saja aku bawa Kuchi-"

"Panggil Rukia saja, Ichigo."

"Oke, Rukia." Ichigo mulai menceritakan secara detail pengalamannya selama menyelam pada Rukia. Ia begitu takjub melihat keindahan fauna, koral dan terumbu karang bawah laut melalui album foto yang berada dalam genggamannya. Ichigo juga menceritakan pengalamannya saat berada di kapal. Rukia begitu kagum atas cerita yang di sampaikan Ichigo. Ia semakin tertarik dengan kehidupan bawah laut berkat cerita dan foto yang di ambil dari hasil bidikan kamera milik Ichigo. Cerita berlanjut saat Ichigo dengan senang hati menjelaskan foto yang di ambil saat menyelam. Rukia tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum, hal yang jarang atau bahkan diperlihatkan jika ia berada di dekat seorang pemuda. Anggapan itu sirna mana kala Rukia berada di dekat Ichigo akhir-akhir ini. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia tersenyum juga ikut senang. Disadari atau tidak, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya ketika Ichigo mengajaknya bicara seperti saat ini. Apa ini artinya Rukia telah jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya? Mungkin ia perlu memastikannya suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

~ Kantin Karakura High School, 12.00

Seperti biasa kantin KHS pada jam-jam seperti ini sangat ramai. Tidak jarang mereka harus berdesak-desakan agar dapat menikmati makan siang. Hal ini berlaku bagi semua murid. Dari sekian siswa yang berada di sana, Senna yang paling mencolok. Ia yang seorang idola KHS mampu meluluhkan tatapan mata pemuda yang berada disana. Ia dengan mudah ia mendapatkan tempat duduk yang semula penuh. Kali ini ia tidak sendiri. Ia bersama seseorang yang beberapa hari ini dekat dengannya. Pasca putus dengan Ichigo, ia memaksakan diri untuk berteman dengan siapa saja termasuk lawan jenisnya. Senna bisa mengerti kekosongan hidupnya saat ini, ia memutuskan lebih baik menikmati apa yang ada di depannya bersama Asihido Kano. Senna terlihat mulai dekat dengan Ashido Kano sejak dia tak sengaja bertemu saat pemotretan. Awalnya mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka satu sekolah. Sejak saat itu keduanya saling menyapa satu sama lain, bahkan tak jarang mereka terlihat mengobrol seperti saat ini. Saat keduanya sedang asik ngobrol, Ichigo tak sengaja melihat mereka yang begitu santai dan terlihat seru membicarakan sesuatu. Ia merasa tidak terima. Ia memutuskan meninggalkan kantin itu dan kembali ia ke perpustakaan sekedar menenangkan diri. Ia melihat sekeliling perpustakaan dan pandanganya menemukan seseorang yang dikenalnya. Ia menghampiri seseorang itu.

"Kau sedang baca apa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang datang dari arah samping.

"A-ah, ternyata kau, Ichi. Aku hanya sedang membaca '_While the Light Last' _karya Agatha Christie. Aku baru melihatnya dan tertarik membacanya," sahut Rukia.

"Kalau aku lebih suka karya Wiliam Shakespeare," ujar Ichigo.

"Oh, Wiliam Shakespeare, ya? Karyanya sangat terkenal," sahut Rukia.

"Aku sudah sejak dulu mengaguminya sejak aku masih SMP," kata Ichigo menjelaskan.

"By the way kenapa kau kemari? Tidak biasanya kau berada di sini?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja. Rukia, aku ingin tanya sesuatu, tapi kau jangan menertawakanku ya. Janji lho," kata Ichigo serius.

"Tanya apa? Aku janji tidak akan menertawakanmu, Ichi," ucap Rukia mantap.

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Senna dan Ashihido?" tanya Ichigo ragu-ragu.

"Kemarin Senna menceritakan padaku dia dekat dengan seseorang bernama Ashihido. Mungkin mereka hanya berteman. Kau cemburu?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku-"

"Sedikit kesal ya?" tebak Rukia.

"Begitulah. Ah, sudahlah. Itu bukan urusanku lagi," kata Ichigo pasrah.

"Hey, jangan menyerah kalau ingin kembali lagi pada Senna. Kau harus optimis. Senna mungkin saja juga masih mencintaimu," sahut Rukia memberi semangat pada Ichigo. Ia tahu, sebenarnya Ichigo masih mencintai Senna. Mencintai. Kenapa kata itu begitu sakit bagi Rukia.

"Ah, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin lagi aku kembali padanya. Lagipula aku menyukai sesorang," kata Ichigo mantap.

DEG

"Siapa?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Ia merasa sedih saat Ichigo mengatakan kalau pemuda bersurai jingga itu menyukai seseorang. Ia sadar, kedekatannya dengan Ichigo beberapa bulan ini membuatnya berpikir kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta pada mantan kekasih sahabatnya.

"Aku belum tahu dia juga menyukaiku atau tidak. Yang pasti dia wanita yang spesial," kata Ichigo tersenyum licik. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia hanya memancing perasaan Rukia. Ia tahu bahwa Rukia sedikit penasaran atas jawaban yang akan diberikan padanya. Ia sadar kalau selama beberapa bulan ia mendekati Rukia, Rukia merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Ia juga tahu kalau Rukia perlahan menyukainya. Sejauh ini rencana mendekati Rukia berhasil membuat Senna uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini.

"Kenapa kau ragu? Katakan saja kalau kau suka pada wanita itu," kata Rukia tersenyum tipis sedikit menutupi wajah murungnya.

"Suatu saat aku akan mengatakannya padamu, siapa wanita itu," jawab Ichigo dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Kali ini ia berpikir bahwa ia berhasil membuat gadis di depannya itu merasa cemburu.

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Jaa nee," kata Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Belum sempat Ichigo menjawab, Rukia segera berlari ke arah toilet.

.

.

.

**Rukia POV**

Kami-sama, apakah ini cinta. Kenapa sesakit ini aku merasakannya. Aku sadar aku menyukainya, tapi aku juga salah telah menyukainya. Ichigo adalah mantan kekasih Senna. Tidak seharusnya aku mengkhianati sahabatku sendiri. Harusnya aku mempersatukan mereka, bukan merebutnya dari tangan sahabatku, Senna. Aku tahu Senna masih menyukai Ichigo, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku tidak boleh jadi orang ketiga di antara mereka. Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa aku harus berjuang demi cintaku dan egoku? Atau sebaliknya, aku harus melepas dan mengubur semua perasaan ini?

**End Rukia POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Rukia keluar dari toilet, ia berpapasan dengan Senna. Senna langsung menghampiri Rukia. Ia merengek ingin curhat pada Rukia. Rukia yang mendengar rengekan Senna, akhirnya hanya pasrah ketika tangannya di tarik untuk mengikuti kemanapun langkahnya. Senna membawa Rukia ke bangku taman belakang KHS.

"Rukia, tadi aku melihat Ichigo saat di kantin. Aku melirik sekilas ke arahnya memastikan kalau dia melihatku bersama Asihido," kata Senna.

"Lalu, apa reaksinya, Senna-chan?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Aku rasa dia cemburu. Bagus, kalau dia cemburu. Menurutmu, apa dia masih menyukaiku?" tanya Senna sekali lagi.

"Menurutku dia hanya terlalu gengsi mengakui kalau sebenarnya dia sedikit cemburu pada Asihido," jawab Rukia sekenanya.

"Aku harap begitu. Sebenarnya, dari kemarin-kemarin aku ingin minta maaf dan mengajaknya nyambung lagi. Terus terang aku masih menyukainya. Akupun juga terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Melihatmu akhir-akhir ini terlihat begitu akrab saat bersamanya, aku jadi sadar kalau aku masih menyukainya," kata Senna menjelaskan. Siapa sangka, pernyataan Senna membuat hati Rukia sedikit teriris-iris. Ia hampir saja menangis kalau saja Senna tidak di sampingnya. Siapa yang menyangka, pernyataan Senna yang baru saja di sampaikan Rukia, ternyata terdengar oleh Ichigo yang tak sengaja sedang berjalan melewati taman. Ia sedikit lega karena ternyata Senna juga menggunakan trik yang sama seperti dirinya. Tidak ingin ketahuan menguping, ia memilih pergi meninggalkan mereka dan kekbali ke kelasnya.

"Jadi kau cemburu padaku?" tanya Rukia.

"Sedikit. Tapi aku maklum, kau kan teman sekelasnya. Rukia, bisa tidak kau membantuku jadian lagi dengan Ichigo?"

DEG

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Senna memintanya untuk membantunya agar Ichigo kembali padanya. Ia begitu tersiksa dengan keadaan ini. Mau tidak mau ia harus membantu memulihkan kembali hubungan sahabatnya dengan mantan kekasihnya. Sebagai wanita, kalau bukan karena ingin menjaga perasaan, ia jelas akan menolak permintaan Senna dan memilih mengejar cinta dari pada membantunya. Jelas ini pemikiranyang salah menurut Rukia. Menurutnya, membantu sahabatnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan adalah lebih penting dari pada memikirkan ego diri sendiri.

"Akan aku usahakan, Senna. Lima menit lagi bel. Aku harus ke kelas dulu," sahut Rukia singkat.

"Janji, ya. Tolonglah sahabatmu ini," kata Senna memohon.

"Aku janji. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Jaa nee."

**To be countinued**


	6. galau

**Shin Key Can, present**

**.**

**.**

**SEGITIGA**

**Disclaimer: Demiiiii apapun tetap Kubo Tite aja. Kalaupun diijinkan memiliki Bleach, kami pasti disuruh jadi budaknya...hehehhehe**

**Warning: Cuma mau ingetin kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau sejenisnya tergantung pendapat minna yang menilai. Chapter ini banyak galaunya, cuma sekedar ingetin kalau disini Rukia paling galau. Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bab V : Galau**

Siang ini hari yang di nanti Ichigo. Ia tengah bersiap-siap pergi dengan seseorang. Ichigo yang tampil dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru tua yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans serta pelengkapnya sepatu dan jam tangan kulit yang menambah kesan tampan. Ia tak lupa menyemprotkan parfume aroma wewangian cinnamons dan apple yang menciptakan kesan misterius. Persiapan selesai, saatnya ia mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ya, dia akan mengajak Rukia nonton film. Ia berusaha mati-matian membujuk Rukia agar mau menonton film bersamanya dan dengan sedikit perjuangan akhirnya Rukia mau menerima ajakan menonton bersamanya. Hei, lihatlah, sekarang Ichigo seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Apa mungkin Ichigo memang benar jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu lama, Ichi. Kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo. Ia baru saja selesai berdandan ketika Ichigo datang lima menit yang lalu.

'Manis. Aroma lavender ini, memabukan. Perpaduan yang sempurna,' batin Ichigo.

"A-ah, baru saja lima menit," jawab Ichigo gagap. Ia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya akan tergagap melihat Rukia yang tampil beda dari biasanya. Ia begitu terpesona melihat Rukia yang mengenakan dress panjang selutut di padukan kaos dan blazer yang menutupi ukuran tubuh yang bisa dibilang 'big' serta make up natural yang menambah kesan manis dari gadis chubby itu.

"Hem, ayo segera berangkat. Kau tampak keren dengan style itu," puji Rukia.

"Arigatou, kau juga," puji Ichigo seraya membukakan pintu mobinya pada Rukia. Merekapun akhirnya berangkat menuju bioskop. Selama perjalan, mereka sesekalinya ngobrol hingga tak terasa mereka telah sampai di bioskop. Ichigo dan Rukia lalu menuju loket penjualan tiket nonton. Rukia yang saat itu bersama Ichigo, meminta ijin ke toilet sebentar. Sesemapainya Rukia di depan toilet, ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas mungil yang ia bawa dari rumah. Ia segera menekan tombol menghubungi seseorang melalui SMS.

.

.

.

To: Senna

'Aku sedang menonton film dengan Ichigo. Setelah ini aku akan membujuknya untuk kembali padamu.'

Pesan terkirim

Rasanya Rukia merasa tidak rela melakukan hal ini. Ini berat untuknya mengingat dia sudah mulai menyukai Ichigo sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Ia telah tertancap panah asmara yang di tancapkan Ichigo. Disadari atau tidak, Rukia sering sekali memperhatikan Ichigo saat bersama. Itulah yang membuat Rukia bahagia. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ia menerima balasan SMS dari Senna.

To: Rukia

'Terima kasih Rukia-chan. Kau memang sahabatku yang baik.'

Pesan terkirim

Percakapan singkatpun selesai setelah Ichigo datang mencari Rukia di depan toilet. Ichigo melihat Rukia berada di depan toilet. Rukia yang melihat Ichigo, memaksakan dirinya untuk sejenak merubah raut wajahnya menjadi ceria seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Untung saja Ichigo tidak menyadari kalau Rukia hampir menangis meratapi ke hancuran hatinya kala membantu Senna. Ichigo menggandeng tangan Rukia. Mereka langsung masuk kedalam bioskop. Mereka duduk di baris paling belakang. Selama menonton, baik Rukia dan Ichigo sama-sama fokus menyaksikan film yang sedang diputar. Suara audio dan film yang diputar membuat orang yang menontonnya ikut tersihir kedalam imajinasi mereka masing-masing. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00, itu artinya sudah dua jam mereka menonton film. Ichigo kemudian mengajak Rukia makan siang, walaupun bisa dibilang bukan lagi jam makan siang, setidaknya ia juga harus memperhatikan jadwal makan siang gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya ini. Ichigo kemudian membawa Rukia ke sebuah restoran italia yang memiliki desaign dengan konsep modern. Mereka disambut oleh waitress. Ichigo menarik kursi untuk Rukia dan mempersilahkan Rukia duduk dengan nyaman di hadapannya. Perlakuan ini membuat Rukia sedikit bangga sebagai seorang wanita, sedangkan Ichigo menganggap ini hal yang wajar. Waitress menyerahkan daftar menu kepada mereka.

"Kau pesan apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Lasagna, lava cake dan orange jus," jawab Rukia.

"Spaghetti mushroom, tiramishu dan cappucino float," jawab Ichigo. Waitress pun mencatat pesanan mereka. Seteleh beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya pesanan mereka datang. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, mereka mengobrol. Mereka membahas film yang baru saja di tonton. Ichigo tampak begitu antusias membicarakan hal itu pada Rukia. Ia memang tidak salah pilih teman menonton. Rukia ternyata juga banyak tahu tentang film, selain pelajaran tentunya. Ia lalu membandingkan antara Rukia dan Senna yang memiliki banyak perbedaan. Bicara tentang Senna, Ichigo sedikit merasa ada yang kurang saat ia tak lagi bersamanya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Rukia yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Saat keduanya asik dengan aktivitas masing-masing, waitress mengantar pesanan ke meja Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Silahkan menikmati hidangan spesial kami, tuan dan nona," kata waitress. Waitress itupun kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Mari makan!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Acara makan siang ini begitu nyaman dan santai. Mereka makan diiringi musik jazz yang diputar di restoran tersebut. Ichigo dan Rukia puas menikmati makanan di restoran itu. Makan siang ini, ditutup dengan cake yang mereka pesan. Saat sedang menikmati cake, Ichigo memulai pembicaraan.

"Rukia, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," kata Ichigo.

"Aku juga," jawab Rukia.

"Ladies first," ucap Ichigo tersenyum.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Sebenarnya hubungan seperti apa kita ini?" tanya Rukia sedikit ragu. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin memastikan jawaban Ichigo.

"Lalu kau? Aku rasa, ini hubungan yang sulit di jelaskan. Aku menganggapmu teman istimewa," kata Ichigo menjelaskan. Sebenarnya Ichigo tahu kemana arah pertanyaan Rukia. Ia kemudian dengan jahil menguji Rukia dengan jawaban tersebut.

'Teman istimewa? Bukan wanita istimewa ya?' batin Rukia menjerit.

"Ouh, aku ikut tersanjung. Aku juga berpikir kau teman yang menyenangkan," kata Rukia berbohong.

'Teman yang menyenangkan. Bukankah kau juga menyukai perlakuanku padamu?' batin Ichigo kecewa. Harusnya ia tidak seperti ini. Kenapa hanya karena dianggap sebagai teman yang menyenangkan, ia sedikit kecewa.

"Tentu saja, aku ini langka lho?" jawab Ichigo menutupi rasa kecewanya. Skak matt, ia terperangkap permainannya sendiri. Ia memutar otaknya agar bisa kembali mengendalikan suasana.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dan ini serius, Ichi. Ini tentang Senna. Jawablah dengan jujur, apa kau masih mencintai Senna," tanya Rukia lirih.

"Jujur, aku sulit melupakannya. Semenjak ia dekat dengan Ashihido aku jadi cemburu," kata Ichigo mantap. Ia tak tahu kalau Rukia akan menangis hanya dengan mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba kembali padanya, Ichi? Kau tahu, sebenarnya ia masih mencintaimu. Asihido hanya alat untuk membuatmu cemburu," kata Rukia dengan nada bergetar, untung saja Ichigo tidakmenyadarinya.

"Benarkah demikian? Aku masih punya kesempatan, dong," sahut Ichigo tersenyum. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Senna menggunakan cara yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Tentu saja. Besok temuilah dia. Aku yakin dia juga akan menerimamu," ucap Rukia disertai senyum kecut.

"Aku akan menemuinya besok. Kalau kami jadian lagi, nanti aku traktir," kata Ichigo senang. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa mimik wajah Rukia mulai terasa berbeda mendengar penuturannya.

"Aku tunggu PJ-nya," jawab Rukia singkat. Acara makan siangpun berakhir. Rukiapun meminta Ichigo untuk segera mengantarkan pulang. Rukia beralasan akan ada acara dengan kakak-kakanya setelah ini. Ia terpaksa berbohong di depan Ichigo. Ia tidak ingin Ichigo tahu kalau dirinya akan menangis jika lebih lama membahas Senna.

.

.

.

**Rukia POV**

Sepulang dari acara makan siang Ichigo mengantarku pulang. Aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhku di ranjang empukku. aku merasa tidak baik hari ini. Aku memutuskan mengghubungi Senna dan memberitahunya kalau Ichigo akan menemuinya besok. Mengingat kejadian tadi, hatiku terasa sakit. Aku memegang dadaku. Bertanya pada bayangan yang terpantul di depan cermin, kenapa dada ini terasa sakit. Kenapa hanya dengan menyebut namanya begitu berdebar jantung ini. Seharusnya ini tidak akan sakit, jika saja aku tidak menyebut namanya. Ichigo, jadi ini yang selama ini kau rasakan saat berada di dekatku? Hanya mengganggapku teman istimewa? Aku memang tersanjung dengan kata 'istimewa', tapi aku juga sakit kala mendengar kata 'teman' bukan 'wanita'. Apa aku ini memang tidak ada di hatimu, Ichi? Apa wanita yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku itu Senna? Ah, sepertinya Senna telah mengambil seluruh jiwamu bersamanya, Ichi. Sepertinya memang aku harus bersiap melepasmu, mengubur kembali rasa ini dan membiarkan perasaan nelangsa terkunci.

**End Rukia POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rukiaaaaaa," teriak seseorang dari arah kantin.

"Ayo kesini," jawab seseorang yang tak lain adalah Senna.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Duduklah, aku dan Ichigo akan mentraktirmu," jawab Senna.

"Kami jadian lagi lho," jawab Ichigo dari arah belakang.

'Jadian lagi, ya?' batin Rukia.

"M-maaf Senna, aku sedang diet. Lain kali saja ya. Aku harus ke ruangan Mayuri-sensei. Jaa nee," ucap Rukia. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih terbengong. Mereka tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya air mata Rukia sudah jatuh menetes ketika tubuhnya berbalik membelakangi mereka.

**To be Countinued**

**.**

**.**

HOLAAAAA... HALOOOO... maaf pendek... kami kompak lagi sakit, jadi gak bisa ngetik panjang. Giman minna? Mengecewakan ya? Ah, gomen... ampuni kami...

**Balesan yang belum login**

**Darries:** ini udah update. Kasih tahu gak ya? Kita lihat besok aja ya, kami masih berdebat soal ending fic ini. thanks dah RnR.

**Guest :** ini dah update. thanks dah RnR.

.

.

Special buat yang selama ini udah ngikutin fic ini, Review bahkan di follow and favorite, terima kasih banyakkkkkkkk... Dukungan kalian adalah semangat buat kami yang tiada duanya...

**KeyKeiko****, ****15 Hendrik Widyawati****,**** Darries,**** Guest, ****Morning Eagle****, ****Shirayuki Ann****, ****ShinRanXNaruHina****, ****Shiina****, ****BELUM ADA AKUN, ****Kyoumo no SKipBeat**** , ****Azura Kuchiki****, ****anyaaa****, ****  
**

**Hontou Arigatou, **

**See you next chapter...**


	7. Rapuh

**Shin Key Can, present**

**.**

**.**

**SEGITIGA**

**Disclaimer: Demiiiii apapun tetap Kubo Tite aja. Kalaupun diijinkan memiliki Bleach, kami pasti disuruh jadi budaknya...hehehhehe**

**Warning: Cuma mau ingetin kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau sejenisnya tergantung pendapat minna yang menilai.**

**.**

**.**

**BAB VI : Rapuh**

**.**

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Rukia selalu datang lebih awal di bandingkan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya menuju ke tempat biasanya ia menunggu jam masuk pelajaran di mulai. Rukia kemudian berhenti sejenak di tempat itu. Ya, dia berhenti di taman yang terletak di halaman belakang sekolah yang jarang dikunjungi siswa lain saat masih pagi. Ingin menikmati susana pagi yang sepi, di bangku taman yang berada di dekat pohon Sakura. Rukia memejamkan mata sejenak, inilah suasana pagi yang sangat ia tunggu. Udara yang masih fresh di tambah dengan suasana yang tenang serta aroma embun yang masih terdapat di daun dan bunga-bunga membuat hati Rukia tenang. Inilah rahasia Rukia agar tetap fokus sebelum memulai pelajaran. Puas telah menikmati pagi di taman yang terletak di halaman belakang sekolah, Rukia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke kelasnya, iapun segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Suasana kelas terlihat begitu ramai ketika candaan Ichigo dan teman-temannya yang sangat heboh terdengar sampai luar kelasnya. Samar-samar Rukia mendengar percakapan mereka yang tak jauh dari bangku Rukia.

"Aku dengar kau jadian lagi dengan Senna-chan. Benar begitu, Kurosaki," tanya Hisagi membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu dari mana? Apa Rukia memberitahumu?" kata Ichigo terkejut.

"Tanpa diberitahupun, kami juga sudah tahu kalau kau jadian lagi dengan Senna. Jawab jujur. Kapan kalian jadian lagi?" tanya Hisagi berusaha menggoda Ichigo.

"Seminggu yang lalu aku jadian dengannya. Aku lega. Selama kami break, kami instrospeksi diri," jawab Ichigo bangga.

"Pilihan bagus. Senna itu gadis yang **populer dan cantik di sekolah**. Kau harus bangga menjadikan dia kekasihmu. Jangan lupa PJ-nya," kata Hisagi berteriak senang pada Ichigo.

'Cantik dan populer ya? Bukan gendut dan jelek sepertiku. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku begitu sakit ketika mereka bersama?' batin Rukia menjerit ketika tak sengaja Hisagi menyebut 'cantik dan populer' begitu kencang sehingga terdengar oleh Rukia. Ia merasa minder dengan dirinya.

"Tenang saja. Nanti aku traktir," sahut Ichigo tersenyum.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena Hitsugaya-sensei masuk ke kelas. Pelajaran matematika dimulai untuk dua jam kemudian. Mereka antusias mengikuti pelajaran ini karena materi yang di ajarkan mudah di pahami. Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan akan di laksanakan, untuk itu mereka berusaha memanfaatkan waktu dengan belajar giat baik itu di sekolah atau di dirumah. Ketika semua mengikuti pelajaran matematika dengan baik, berbeda dengan Rukia yang tidak sedang baik. Ia sedikit tidak fokus dengan materi yang di ajarkan Hitsugaya-sensei. Hitsugaya-sensei yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menyuruhnya-

"Rukia Kuchiki, kerjakan soal nomor dua di papan tulis," perintah Hitsugaya-sensei pada Rukia.

Tidak ada respon dari Rukia.

"Rukia Kuchiki. Apa kau dengar apa yang tadi aku perintahkan?" tanya Hitsugaya-sensei pada Rukia. Sensei bertubuh mungil itu heran dengan sikap Rukia yang tidak biasanya itu.

"Aku dengar sensei," jawan Rukia. Ia kemudian langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke depan mengerjakan soal. Biasanya dia langsung bisa mengerjakan soal tanpa menyita banyak waktu. Ini berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Rukia tampak begitu lama berpikir.

'Mati, aku. Aku lupa rumusnya. Kenapa aku begitu ceroboh seperti ini, sih? Ini soal mudah,' batin Rukia.

"Kenapa? Apa soal mudah seperti ini kau tidak bisa menjawab?" tanya Hitsugaya-sensei.

"Maaf, sensei. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini," kata Rukia enteng. Ia langsung mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

"Rukia, kau mau kemana?" tanya Hitsugaya sensei.

"Ada urusan. Nii-sama sudah menungguku bersama seseorang di ruang guru," jawab Rukia enteng. Hitsugaya-sensei terbengong tidak percaya Rukia begitu dingin.

"Tugas besok bisa kau tanyakan dengan temanmu," kata Hitsugaya-sensei.

"Terima kasih sensei. Aku permisi," sahut Rukia meninggalkan kelas. Sebenarnya ia memang sedang ada urusan bersama kakanya. Sebenarnya saat pelajaran matematika dimulai, ia menerima pesan dari kakaknya untuk sehari saja tidak mengikuti pelajaran dan kakaknya telah menunggunya di ruang guru. Kebetulan yang pas ketika secara bersamaan dirinya sedang tidak bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran hari ini, ia langsung menyetujui permintaan kakanya dan menuju ke ruang guru untuk menemui kakaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Ruang guru, KHS **

"Maaf nii-sama, menungguku lama, ya?" kata Rukia pada kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Aku baru sampai. Ayo kita pergi. Hisana dan Grimmjow sudah menunggu kita," kata Byakuya singkat.

"Umm," jawab Rukia singkat. Mereka lalu berjalan menginggalkan KHS. Rukia sedikit lega karena kakaknya yang super sibuk ini masih sempat menjemputnya, bahkan meluangkan waktu untu keluarga.

"Rukia, apa Hisana sudah memberitahukan hal ini padamu?" tanya Byakuya ketika mereka telah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tentang apa nii-sama?" tanya Rukia sedikit bingung.

"Berarti Hisana belum memberitahumu. Nanti saja kami memberitahumu, yang terpenting kita sampai dirumah dulu," kata Byakuya lembut. Byakuya memang terlihat 'sangar' di depan orang lain, tapi lain halnya jika ia sudah berhadapan dengan keluarganya. Ia terlihat begitu protective dan sayang.

"Baiklah nii-sama, apapun yang dikatakan nii-sama dan Hisana nee-san aku akan dengarkan," jawab Rukia tersenyum. Ia memeluk kakaknya. Ia rindu pada kakaknya, sedangkan Byakuya hanya tersenyum tipis menaggapi sikap manja adik iparnya ini. Ia begitu sayang dengan adik iparnya, apapun ia lakukan demi membahagiakan Rukia juga Hisana tentunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Kuchiki Mansion**

Byakuya dan Rukia telah sampai di kediamannya. Byakuya kemudian menyuruh Rukia berganti pakain. Rukia mengangguk dan segera kekamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, Rukia hanya diam dan sedikit bingung dengan sikap kakak-kakaknya ini. Ia kemudian melepas seragam yang tadi ia kenakan dan berganti dengan baju yang lebih santai namun tidak meninggalkan kesan manis dan elegan. Selesai ganti baju, Rukia segera menyusul kakaknya ke ruang tengah. Sesampainya di sana-

GREP

"Aduh, jangan main tebak-tebakan begini, dong," kata Rukia kesal ketika matanya di tutup oleh seseorang.

"Ayo tebak, siapa aku?" tanya sesorang yang sejak tadi menutup mata Rukia dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku lupa," jawab Rukia pura-pura marah.

"Masa kau lupa denganku, sih? Ayo tebak sekali lagi, Rukia-chan?" tanya seseorang itu.

"Biasaya, orang yang memakai parfume aroma citrus and cypress hanya Grimmjow Jagquares seorang," jawab Rukia tersenyum.

"Tepat sekali, Rukia-chan. Gadis jenius. Kau hafal sekali dengan parfumku ya?" kata seseorang yang tak lain bernama Grimmjow. Grimmjow akhirnya melepasakan tangannya dari mata Rukia. Ia tersenyum senang. Sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Rukia.

"Tentu saja. Grimmy, jangan menggodaku terus!" Kau tak berubah sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu," jawab Rukia tersenyum.

"Kau sudah besar, ya? Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Belum, aku masih sekolah. Aku bisa kena marah nee-san kalau aku pacaran sebelum lulus SMA," sahut Rukia tertawa.

"Ehemmm, nee-san masih di sini lho, sayang," kata seorang wanita yang dari tadi sibuk menyaksikan kekonyolan ala anak muda di hadapannya. Wanita itu tak lain adalah Hisana Kuchiki. Hisana hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polah adik kesayangannya, tentu saja bersama Grimmjow.

"Eh, nee-san. Kapan pulang?" tanya Rukia seraya memeluk kakaknya.

"Setelah kau menerima pesan dari Byakuya. Duduklah sayang, dan kau juga Grimm. Apa kau kalian tidak lelah berdiri terus?" kata Hisana terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang cerewet.

"Iya nee-san," jawab Rukia dan Grimmjow serempak.

"Ada yang ingin nee-san bicarakan padamu, Rukia," kali ini Hisana tampak serius.

"Kita akan ke Spanyol," jawab Hisana.

"Liburan?" sahut Rukia.

"Tinggal disana selama empat tahun. Kita akan pindah setelah kau lulus SMA," jawab Hisana lirih. Ia tahu adiknya ingin menetap di Jepang.

"Aku mengerti nee-san," jawab Rukia lirih.

"Maafkan kami, Rukia," jawab Byakuya menengahi pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak keberatan nii-sama. Masih beberapa bulan lagi ujian di lakasanakan. Aku masih bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temanku dulu sebelum berangkat ke Spanyol.

"Rukia-chan tidak akan sendirian kok. Ada aku di Spanyol," kata Grimmjow menghibur.

"Tentu saja, tempat tinggalmu memang di Spanyol, kan," jawab Rukia jutek.

"Ih, manisnya kalau lagi cemberut," sekali lagi Grimmjow menggoda Rukia. Kali ini godaannya sukses membuat orang yang berada di depan mereka ikut tertawa melihat tingkah Grimmjow yang lebay.

.

.

.

**~Ditempat lain **

"Beib, tadi kamu lihat Rukia?" tanya Senna pada Ichigo.

"Dia hanya sebentar di kelas, lalu dia pergi, beib. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ichigo pada Senna.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja aku ingin berterima kasih karena berkatnya kita bisa jadian lagi," jawab Senna singkat.

"Kenapa tidak menelpon atau sms saja?" saran Icchigo.

"Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah. Nanti saja," kata Senna seraya memasukan es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sepertinya Rukia memang sedang ada masalah. Rukia bahkan langsung meninggalkan kelas ketika tidak bisa menjawab soal yang diberikan Hitsugaya-sensei. Ini aneh kan, dia cerdas tapi soal semudah itu dia tidak bisa menjawab," kata Ichigo menjelaskan.

"Seperti itukah?" Senna ikutan heran.

"Begitulah. Apa sebaiknya kita menemuinya dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya?" ucap Ichigo sedikit bersemangat. Entahlah, sepertinya Ichigo bersemangat sekali dengan Rukia, untung saja Senna tidak menyadarinya.

"Besok saja. Kita pulang dulu kerumah," jawab Senna. Ia lalu menarik tangan Ichigo dan mengajaknya pulang.

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

Maaf minna, chapter kemarin banyak yang kecewa ya? Emmm.. buat yang request pengen dimunculin Grimmjow, ini sudah muncul, tapi maaf sepertinya Kaein tidak bisa muncul. sementara grimmy dulu ya. aku bikin dia OOC . ada yang bisa nebak Grim ini siapanya Rukia? Hehehhe,,,, yungggu chapter selanjutnya ya. Terima kasih yang udah nyempetin baca and review. Yang udah login, aku udah bales di Pm masing-masing.

Balesan yang belum login:

**Shiina**: ini udah update. Thanks dah RnR. Rukia cantik n langsing pada waktunya kok. Maaf chapter kemarin mengecewakanmu... nanti ada saatnya scene IR.

**anyaa** : ini udah update. Thanks dah RnR. Emang kan ichi agak jahil-jahil gimana gitu, pasca putus dari senna jadi agak aneh.

darries : kami gak bisa janji soal itu. ini udah update. Thanks dah RnR.


	8. Diabaikan

**Shin Key Can, present**

**.**

**.**

**SEGITIGA**

**Disclaimer: Demiiiii apapun tetap Kubo Tite aja. Kalaupun diijinkan memiliki Bleach, kami pasti disuruh jadi budaknya...hehehhehe**

**Warning: Cuma mau ingetin kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau sejenisnya tergantung pendapat minna yang menilai.**

**.**

.

**BAB VII : DIABAIKAN**

**.**

**.**

**~Siang hari pukul 13.00 di perpustakaan, KHS**

Jam istirahat di KHS yang di nanti telah datang. Siswa-siswi segera memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk sekedar mengisi perut atau pergi memilih ke perpustakaan. Hal ini nampak pada ketika siswa-siswi ini.

"Rukia, kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak karena berkatmu kami jadian lagi," ucap Senna memeluk Rukia.

"Itu benar, kami sangat berterima kasih padamu," sahut Ichigo kemudian.

"Tak masalah, ini bukan hal besar," jawab Rukia sekenanya. Ia sebenarnya sedikit cemburu melihat kebersamaan Senna dan Ichigo di perpustakaan ini.

"Kalau begitu, pulang sekolah kau harus mau kami traktir sebagai PJ kemarin yang tertunda," kata Ichigo kemudian.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan dengan kakaku dan Grimm," jawab Rukia jujur.

"Grimm? Dia pacarmu, Rukia-chan?" tanya Senna bersemangat.

"Umm. Anggap saja seperti itu. Dia baru datang kemarin dari Spanyol saat aku ijin tidak mengikuti pelajaran Hitsugaya-sensei," kata Rukia sedikit berbohong.

'Kekasih? Kenapa aku sedikit cemburu?' batin Ichigo.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal kami ingin mentraktirmu makanan kesukaanmu. Tapi tak apa-apa, kau lebih baik kencan saja sebelum ujian," kata Senna menggoda Rukia.

"Dan sepertinya kau juga akan sendirian kalau Rukia asyik pacaran," kata Ichigo menggoda Senna dan Rukia.

"Wah, asyiknya yang udah punya ya Rukia. Lain kali kenalkan pada kami. Oh, ya, Selama pacaran, kau pernah ciuman sama yang namanya Grim? Kalau belum nanti aku aj-

"Itu tidak lucu. Aku permisi," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Ru-rukia. Maaf, tadi aku hanya bercanda," kata Ichigo.

"Lupakan," jawab Rukia ketus. Dirinya sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Ichigo baru saja.

"Rukia tunggu-"

"Senna, sebaiknya nanti saja kita minta maaf. Ia perlu menenangkan diri dulu. Salah kita yang terlalu ikut campur urusannya," kata Ichigo lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Seminggu Kemudian**

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana beib?" tanya Ichigo di sela-sela waktu berduanya dengan Senna.

"Menurutku kamu harus mengikuti kata hatimu. Kalau kamu pengennya karir sebagai atlet basket ya jalani saja. Pelan-pelan ayahmu juga akan mengerti kok beib," jawab Senna.

"Begitukah? Apa ini tidak termasuk durhaka?" kata Ichigo ragu. Ia merasa kurang puas dengan tanggapan yang diberikan Senna padanya.

"Itu tergantung kamu, heheheh..." kata Senna tertawa.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja," sahut Ichigo tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Rukia memang marah padaku ya? Aku merasa tidak enak dengannya kemarin," kata Senna mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak berusaha menghubungi dia lagi?" tanya Ichigo. Ia juga merasa tidak enak dengan Rukia. Ia takut Rukia juga tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

"HP-nya selalu tidak aktif, dan kita jarang bertemu di sekolah," sahut Senna sedih.

"Dia sering tidak masuk akhir-akhir ini. Padahal sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan," kata Ichigo prihatin. Entah kenapa ia begitu rindu ingin bertemu dengan Rukia. Ia jarang bertemu Rukia sejak terakhir mereka bertengkar seminggu lalu, dan hingga sekarang Ichigo sulit sekali berbicara dengan gadis itu.

.

.

**~Kurosaki House**

Malam ini tampaknya Ichigo sulit untuk sekedar menutup matanya. Biasanya jam-jam seperti saat ini dirinya sudah tertidur lelap. Ia butuh teman curhat. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya untuk sekedar mengubungi Senna dan mengucapkan selamat tidur. Ichigo menekan nomor telephone Senna. Beberapa detik mencoba menghubungi Senna, suara operator seluler mengoceh tanpa henti memberitahukan bahwa nomor tujuan sedang tidak aktif atau diluar jangkauan, sepertinya memang Senna sudah tertidur. Menyerah karena ternyata Senna sudah tidur, ia langsung teringat oleh seseorang. Ia mengambil tabletnya lalu mengetik sesuatu. Ia berharap gadis itu membalas pesannya mengingat akhir-akhir ini sepertinya ia marah kepadanya.

To: chubychappy

'Apa kau sudah tidur? Aku tidak bisa tidur nih. Bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar saja ngobrol?'

Pesan terkirim

","

","

'Jangan-jangan dia juga sudah tidur. Tapi dia biasa belajar sampai jam segini kan? Please tolong jawab pesanku' batin Ichigo kecewa.

","

From: berryskawaii

'Ada apa malam-malam begini menghubungiku? Aku sudah akan tidur.'

Pesan terkirim

To: chubychappy

'Kenapa ketus begitu sih? Apa kau masih marah padaku juga Senna. Kalau begitu maafkan kami?'

Pesan terkirim

From: berryskawaii

'Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau dan Senna tidak salah. Aku hanya lelah belajar sampai selarut ini untuk persiapan ujian beberapa bulan kedepan. Aku yang salah karena terlalu sensitif. Kamu mau curhat apa? Aku hanya bisa menemanimu curhat sepuluh menit.'

Pesan terkirim

To: chubychappy

'Terima kasih. Sepuluh menit cukup. Begini, apa dengan cara aku melepaskan karir basketku aku bisa bahagia. Lalu keinginan ayahku apakah menurutmu berlebihan seperti yang tempo hari aku ceritakan padamu?'

Pesan terkirim

From: berryskawaii

'Bisa ya bisa juga tidak. Tergantung saat ini kau telah memanfaatkan waktu yang diberikan ayahmu atau tidak. Kau harusnya bisa saling mengerti. Ayahmu telah memberimu kesempatan untuk berkarir menjadi atlet sejak kau masih sekolah menengah bukan? Kini saatnya kau tidak boleh mementingkan dirimu sendiri, tapi pikirkanlah orang lain di sekitarmu juga. Ayahmu tidak berlebihan, ia tidak menuntut banyak darimu. Kau sudah bukan anak-anak. Aku rasa ayahmu berharap yang terbaik bagi masa depanmu. Kalaupun ia ingin kau jadi dokter dan menjadi pewaris rumah sakit yang ia kelola itu wajar saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau.'

Pesan terkirim

To: chubychappy

'Terima kasih atas sarannya. Aku rasa, aku sendiri mulai paham dengan maksud ayahku. By the way, setelah lulus kamu akan kuliah dimana?

Pesan terkirim

From: berryskawaii

'Aku belum memikirkan itu. Mungkin di Jhons Hopkins University atau Colombia University. Kau?

Pesan terkirim

To: chubychappy

'Mungkini Jhons Hopkins University.'

Pesan terkirim

From: berryskawaii

'Itu hanya rencana, aku tidak tahu kemana kakakku akan membawaku kabur setelah ini. Aku ngantuk, cepatlah tidur.'

Pesan terkirim

To: chubychappy

'Hahahah, kau lucu sekali, Rukia. Oke. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan curhatku. Selamat malam.'

Pesan terkirim

'Aneh-aneh saja anak itu, memangnya buronan kabur segala,' batin Ichigo tersenyum. Pembicaraan mereka berakhir, Ichigo lega karena Rukia ternyata tidak seperti yang ia kira. Ia tidak marah atas gurauan mereka minggu lalu. Ngomong-ngomong soal Rukia, Ichigo berpikir kenapa akhir-akhir ini sosoknya seperti menghilang di telan bumi pasca ia jadian dengan Senna. Ichigo mengandai-andai misalkan Rukia menjauhinya karena jadian lagi dengan Senna, itu artinya Rukia ada rasa dengannya. Ah, ini bisa saja, tapi sepertinya Ichigo juga tidak menyadari bahwa Rukia akan menyukainya. Semoga saja begitu.

.

.

.

~**Satu bulan kemudian**

Ujian kelulusan akan segera di mulai. Para siswa kelas tigapun sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya demi hari yang di nanti. Mereka berupaya untuk lulus dengan nilai terbaik serta impian ingin masuk ke jenjang perguruan tinggi favorit harus mereka gapai dengan usaha dan belajar giat. Hari ini tepatnya dua puluh hari menjelang ujian kelulusan, di salah satu kelas, tepatnya kelas 3 IPA 1 dan 3 IPS 1, sedang berlangsung pelajaran tambahan. Mungkin bagi sebagian siswa di kelas itu merasa jenuh, tapi tidak bagi Rukia. Ia justru bersemangat mengukuti pelajaran itu. Pelajaran tambahan yang berlangsung kurang lebih satu jam lebih tiga puluh ini berakhir ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 16.00. Rukia sedikit kecewa, ia masih belum puas 'menyantap' soal-soal yang di berikan sensei-nya. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa ia harus belajar sendiri di rumah, bersama Grimmjow tentunya. Bicara soal Grimmjow, ia berjanji akan menjemputnya usai pelajaran tambahan. Ia segera bergegas ke luar kelas karena sebagian temannya sudah keluar dari kelas terlebih dahulu. Belum sepuluh langkah ia berjalan, tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang.

"Rukia, kamu mau gak pulang sekolah bareng kami?" tanya Ichigo sang pelaku*menarik tangan Rukia*.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku ada sedikit urusan," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Ayolah, Senna juga ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu. Kalian sudah jarang berkumpul bahkan main bareng lagi kan?" pinta Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Itu karena aku sibuk mempersiapkan ujian. Dia bisa bicara lewat Hp kan? Aku sedang sibuk, maaf," kata Rukia datar.

"Tapi-

"Rukia-chan, ayo pulang," teriak seseorang laki-laki cukup familiar bagi Rukia yang muncul tiba-tiba dari depan kelas Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Sebentar lagi," kata Rukia pada pria itu.

"Dia sia-"

"Maaf, lain kali saja, Ichigo. Kami permisi," jawab Rukia singkat. Rukia langsung menghampiri seseorang yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Sang pria yang dikenal Rukia itu, langsung menggandeng mesra tangan Rukia layaknya kekasih.

'Siapa dia? Apa-apan dia? Seenaknya menggandeng tangannya seperti itu,' batin Ichigo kesal. Ia merutuki sikap pria yang seenaknya membawa kabur Rukia.

.

.

.

~**Parkiran mobil, KHS**

"Kau kenapa Rukia-chan? Apa pria itu tadi mengganggumu?" tanya pria yang menjemput Rukia tadi.

"Grimm, salahkah aku jika aku jatuh cinta pada pria milik sahabatku?" tanya Rukia pada pria yang ternyata Grimmjow Jagquares.

"Rukia? Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi," sahut Grimmjow kemudian.

"Aku sungguh tersiksa dengan perasaan ini Grimm-nii," kata Rukia menangis saat berada di mobil Grimmjow.

"Cuup cuup cuup.. please jangan nangis my angel. Jatuh cinta itu tidak salah. Cinta bisa menimpa siapa saja yang dikehendaki. Cinta juga tidak ada yang salah, yang salah mungkin adalah waktu dan kesempatan itu," hibur Grimmjow pada Rukia.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyukai pria tadi. Coba aku tebak, apa pria tadi itu kekasih teman atau sahabatmu?" tebak Grimmjow.

"Umm.. dia kekasih Senna yang tempo dulu aku ceritakan padamu," jawab Rukia terisak.

"Senna Shiba adiknya Kaein Shiba?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Iya, nii. Aku juga bingung nii-san. Aku tidak ingin jadi orang ketiga di antara mereka. Apa aku menjauh saja, ya?" kata Rukia putus asa.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menyukainya, Rukia-chan?" tanya Grimmjow mengintrogasi.

"Sejak mereka putus dan hubungan Ichigo denganku yang begitu dekat membuatku merasa Ichigo menyukaiku. Sampai pada akhirnya, Senna merasa cemburu dan memintaku untuk bicara pada Ichigo untuk menolongnya jadian lagi dengannya," jawab Rukia panjang lebar.

"Pada akhirnya mereka jadian? Apa sebelumnya kau pernah menanyakan hubungan apa sepertimu, maksudku hubunganmu dengan Ichigo?" kata Grimmjow penasaran.

"Ia hanya menganggapku teman istimewanya," sahut Rukia. Ia diam sejenak mengambil nafas.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku menjaga jarak dengan Senna dan Ichigo. Dari pada itu, aku bernohong pada mereka soal aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Aku tidak ingin terlihat sedih Grimm-nii. Mengertilah," pinta Rukia disertai penyesalan.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Giman kalau ketahuan? Siapa pria yang kau tumbalkan untuk kau akui jadi kekasihmu itu Rukia?" kata Grimmjow sedikit geli.

"Namanya Grimmjow," jawab Rukia mantap.

"Grimmjow. Nama yang bagus apa dia keren?" tanya Grimmjow polos.

"Sangat keren," kata Rukia geli. Kali ini ia berhasil menggoda Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, kenapa nama itu tidak asing dan-" kata Grimmjow terpotong menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

"Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Apa kau sudah gila, ha? Aku tidak mau di kira Phedofilia," teriak Grimmjow dari dalam mobinya.

"Ahahahahahha...Ayolah, Grimm-nii ini Cuma didepan mereka saja kok. Lagian aku juga gak mau sama om-om sepertimu," kata Rukia tertawa melihat sepupunya itu dengan tampang polos dan terlihat bodoh tapi menggemaskan bagi siapa saja yang melihat termasuk Rukia.

"Hah, mau bagaimana lagi, demi kau satu-satunya sepupu tersayangku, aku akan membantumu. Serahkan semua padaku," kata Grimjow pasrah. Sebenarnya ia khawatir dengan Rukia. Ia takut kalau Rukia akan sakit hati jika suatu saat ini terbongkar.

"Yey, kau memang sepupuku yang paling baik, Grim, kata Rukia sambil memeluk Grimjow. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang kekasih yang atak sengaja lewat di depan mobil Grimmjow, melihat keduanya berpelukan. Mereka adalah Senna dan Ichigo. Senna senang karena akhirnya Rukia bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang menyayanginya, sedangkan Ichigo, ia lebih terlihat panas dan ingin menyeret Rukia dari pelukan pria biru itu. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu suasana romantis Rukia dan pria bersurai biru itu, Senna mengajak Ichigo meninggalkan Grimmjow dan Rukia yang masih setia berpelukan layaknya kekasih.

.

.

.

**To be Countinued**

.

.

.

.

AN: jadi sebenarnya selama satu bulan itu Rukia berusaha menjauh dari Ichisenna. You know what, ia berusaha gak terlalu dekat alias sedikit menghindar kalau dia ajak sekedar makan atau jalan bareng Ichisenna, secara ia merasa kalau terlalu dekat, maka akan bertambah sakit hati.

Selamat karena ada yang berhasil menebak siapa itu Grimmjow yang sebenarnya. Uyeeee... oya, udah puas belum nih pemirsa soal Ichigo yang mulai cemburu dan merasa di cuekin Rukia akhir-akhir ini? kalau belum puas, sabar dulu ya. Masih ada beberapa chapter lagi. Oya, ada yang tau profesi sebenarnya Grimmjow? Coba tebak... oke, yang udah pada review, hounto arigatou... yang udah login kami dah kirim Pm ke akun minna.

Balesan yang belum login

**Azura Kuchiki**** :** umm, GrimRuki itu sepupu, kira-kira bedanya empat tahun lebih tua dari Rukia. Thanks dah RnR

**Shiina:** sepupu? Eumm, sepertinya jawabannya tepat sekali. Thanks dah RnR.

**BELUM ADA AKUN**: makasih udah setia nungguin fic ini. iya, nih udah update kok. Thanks dah RnR

Thanks so muchhhhhhh muahhhh dari kami bertiga, Shin, Key and Can

JAA NEEE... KABURRRRRRRRRRR


	9. lost

**Shin Key Can, present**

**.**

**.**

**SEGITIGA**

**Disclaimer: Demiiiii apapun tetap Kubo Tite aja. Kalaupun diijinkan memiliki Bleach, kami pasti disuruh jadi budaknya...hehehhehe**

**Warning: Cuma mau ingetin kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau sejenisnya tergantung pendapat minna yang menilai.**

**.**

**.**

.

**Bab VIII : LOST **

**.**

**.**

**~Hari ke-20, ujian kelulusan**

Hari ini suasana KHS begitu tenang. Siswa kelas satu dan kelas dua di liburkan karena siswa kelas tiga sedang melaksanakan ujian kelulusan. Para siswa kelas tiga terlihat begitu serius mengerjakan soal yang tersaji di depan mereka. Mereka berharap bisa lulus dan memperoleh nilai tertinggi tahun ini. Ujian hari pertama ini mengerjakan mata pelajaran matematika untuk jurusan IPA, IPS dan Sastra. Mata pelajaran ini memang sedikit sulit, tapi mudah bagi Rukia, Ichigo, dan Senna ini sama halnya membalikan tangan. Ketiga siswa ini memang sama-sama siswa berprestasi, jadi tidak heran ketiganya begitu tenang dalam mengerjakan soal meskipun berbeda kelas. Ujian hari pertama berakhir dua jam tepatnya pukul 10.00 pagi, kemudian di lanjutkan lagi ujian mata pelajaran sesuai dengan jurusan masing-masing pada jam 11.00 hingga selesai.

"Ujiannya tadi sulit sekali," celoteh Hisagi saat mereka semua berkumpul setelah ujian berakhir.

"Umm.. Aku hampir lupa rumusnya kalau saja aku tidak belajar sebelumnya," Asano menimpali.

"Wah, pasti Rukia-chan bisa mengerjakan semua, ya? Ah, aku jadi ingin tahu resep supaya cerdas sepertimu," kata Tatsuki sesaat setelah ujian berakhir.

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku bahkan hampir saja tertidur kalau tidak di tegur pengawas. Aku hanya belajar dan berlatih mengerjakan soal-soal saja kok. Tidak ada resep khusus," jawab Rukia canda dan senyum lebarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian tidak pulang? Besok masih ada dua hari lagi ujian kelulusannya," kata seseorang bersurai jingga, Ichigo Kurosaki. Ia datang bersama Senna.

"Iya nih, kalian sibuk ngomongin apaan sih," tanya Senna heran dengan teman sekelas Ichigo yang sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ah, nanti saja. Ngobrol disini sebentar saja. Kau tidak ingin bergabung?" ucap Hisagi.

"Maaf, minna. Sepertinya aku sudah di jemput. Aku permisi," kata Rukia singkat.

"Kenapa terburu-buru pulang, Rukia-chan?" tanya Asano lebay.

"Hari ini aku ada janji. Kalau begitu aku pamit. Jaa nee," jawab Rukia singkat. Ia langsung buru-buru pergi ketika Ichigo dan Senna hendak ikut ngobrol bersama temannya.

"Ruki-" panggilan Senna terhenti ketika ia tak sengaja melihat Rukia di jemput oleh pria yang kemarin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hisagi.

"Tidak jadi," kata Senna singkat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Satu bulan kemudian**

Ujian kelulusan telah berakhir, tinggal menghitung hari untuk mengetahui hasil ujian. Selama itu pula baik hubungan Rukia, Senna dan Ichigo menjadi semakin jauh. Rukia seolah menghindar jauh-jauh dari keduanya. Rukia yang biasanya mau menanggapi email bahkan telephone dari Ichigo sejak saat itu tidak lagi ingin membalas atau menerima panggilan dari Ichigo. Sedangkan Senna, ia merasa Rukia telah berubah sejak dirinya pacaran lagi dengan Ichigo. Ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan Rukia karena selama ini ia baik-baik saja dengannya. Senna berpikir, Rukia masih marah dengannya karena ucapannya tempo hari yang sedikit kelewatan. Sama halnya dengan Senna, Ichigo merasa Rukia telah berubah. Ia menjadi sosok yang dingin. Rukia tak lagi menampakkan senyum hangat yang hanya di tunjukkan padanya. Ichigo benar-benar frustasi. Ia merasa bimbang dengan jurusan apa yang akan di ambilnya ketika kuliah nanti. Ia ingin curhat dengan Rukia. Menurutnya, Rukia lebih asyik jadi pendengarnya di bandingkan dengan Senna. Saat seperti ini, Rukialah yang bisa membantunya. Sekarang yang ada, gadis itu hanya menghindar jika Ichigo sekedar ingin berbicara atau menyapa.

"Beib, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Rukia," usul Ichigo.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kita diusir?" tanya Senna.

"Dia tidak seperti itu, kan?" sahut Ichigo.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke rumah Rukia. Sekarang saja, mumpung hari ini aku sedang libur pemotretan.

"Let's go," kata Ichigo singkat.

"Oya, beib. Aku lihat sekarang kau sedikit berubah ya. Kau sedikit penasaran dengan Rukia. Aku sedikit cemburu lho," goda Senna yang sebenarnya juga penasaran.

"Kau ini. kau lupa dia itu sahabatmu juga temanku. Dia berjasa atas hubungan kita kan, sewajarnya aku mengkhawatirkan hubungan kalian," jawab Ichigo.

"Khawatir? Memanggnya kenapa?" tanya Senna.

"Aku khawatir karena sejak kita jadian, aku merasa Rukia menjauhi kita," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Oh. Begitu ya. Tidak ada hal lainnya yang kau sembunyikan dariku lagi kan?"

Skakmat. Kali ini Ichigo terdiam sejenak mendengar penuturan Senna. Ia bingung menjawab apa.

"Tidak ada," kilah Ichigo. Mereka terdiam. Senna dan Ichigo masih tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang diberikan masing-masing.

Ichigo dan Senna memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Rukia. Mereka sedikit was-was kalau nanti sampai disana malah akan di usir oleh pelayannya. Pikiran mereka melayang tentang apa yang akan mereka bicarakan saat bertemu Rukia. Selama kurang lebih setengah jam perjalan menuju rumah Rukia, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang. Ichigo turun dari mobil lalu bertanya pada penjaga tersebut. Penjaga tersebut mengatakan bahwa seluruh pemilik rumah sedang berlibur ke Sydney dan baru akan pulang setelah sehari sebelum kelulusan Rukia. Ichigo dan Senna tampak kecewa. Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo POV**

Kali ini apa lagi. Rukia sedang pergi ke Sydney untuk berlibur. Itu artinya kesempataku untuk bertemu dan bicara dengannya semakin sempit. Sial. Disaat seperti ini malah Senna mulai meragukanku bahkan mencurigaiku yang tidak-tidak. Yang benar saja, aku dan Rukia hanya berteman. Tunggu dulu, hanya berteman ya? Kenapa aku sebimbang ini terhadap perasaanku. Apa aku mulai menyukai Rukia. Kenapa sejak ia menghindar perasaanku jadi galau seperti ini? Aku seperti kehilangan arah dan pegangan tanpa Rukia. Lalu bagaimana dengan Senna. Kenapa perasaanku tidak seperti yang dulu menggebu-gebu. Apa hati ini telah tergantikan dengan adanya sosok Rukia di hatiku? Apa Rukia itu adalah jawaban hatiku? Apa aku harus menyakiti Senna sekali lagi demi egoku ini. Ini salah, tidak seharusnya aku jahat pada Senna terlebih Rukia. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Rukia, please stay with me.

**End of Ichigo POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Tiga hari kemudian, pengumuman kelulusan, di aula KHS**

Ruang aula, KHS begitu penuh siswa yang ingin melihat hasil pengumuman yang di tempel di papan pengumuman. Sebenarnya, KHS sendiri sudah menerapkan sistem online untuk mengetahui hasil ujian siswa kelas tiga, namun pihak sekolah mengantisipasi lagi dengan memasang hasil pengumuman tersebut ke papan pengumuman. Banyaknya siswa yang ingin melihat hasil pengumuman membuat beberapa siswa lain ikut berdesak-desakan. Binggo! Diantara siswa yang ingin melihathasil ujian, Ichigo yang paling depan. Ia memperhatikan satu persatu nama. Ia dinyatakan lulus dengan peringkat ke tiga diatas Rukia dan Ishida. Bicara soal Rukia, ia mencari-cari keberadaan sosok yang di nantinya beberapa hari ini. tepat saat mengedarkan pandangan ke arah sebelah kanan, ia meihat sosok Rukia yang telah keluar dari kerumunan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mengejar sosok Rukia yang perlahan berjalan menuju ruang musik. Ichigo berjalan mengendap-endap agar Rukia tidak curiga. Untung saja Senna tidak masuk hari ini, jadi ia bisa leluasa ngobrol dengan Rukia tanpa terganggu. Tiba di depan ruang musik, Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia yang mulai duduk di depan grand piano. Ia mulai memainkan beberapa lagu yang tampak tak asing di telinga Ichigo. Jemari Rukia yang lentik memainkan tuts piano terlihat begitu lincah. Ini pertama kali Ichigo mendengar dan melihat permainan piano Rukia. Ia begitu terpukau. Lagu yang Rukia mainkanpun berakhir. Ichigo memberi tepuk tangan pada Rukia.

"Tadi itu hebat sekali," kata Ichigo pada Rukia. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Rukia. Rukia yang sadar kedatangan Ichigo segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Ichigo. Kali ini Ichigo sedikit geram dengan tingkah Rukia. Ia lalu menarik tangan Rukia.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Ichigo," kata Rukia dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar padamu," kata Ichigo lirih.

"Pergilah, Senna pasti mencarimu," kata Rukia tenang.

"Tidak sebelum kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau menghindar dari kami," ucap Ichigo tegas.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan. Aku harus pergi," sahut Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo. Sayangnya, genggaman Ichigo begitu kuat sehingga Rukia sulit melepaskan diri dari Ichigo.

"Ada. Apa ini karena kau tidak enak dengan Senna juga denganku? Jawab aku," kata Ichigo sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu menanyakan seperti itu padaku? Apa mau kalian, dan kau anggap apa aku ini?" cecar Rukia. Ichigo sedikit kebingungan mencari jawaban.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham atas hubungan kami, Rukia," kata Ichigo pasrah.

"Salah paham? Memangnya kenapa aku harus salah paham? Apa aku perah mengatakan aku menyukaimu? Tidak sama sekali bukan. Lalu apa masalahnya?" kata Rukia emosi. Sebenarnya Rukia keceplosan soal dirinya menyukai Ichigo.

"Bukan, seperti itu maksudku. Aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa? Tidak enak denganku atau merasa bersalah kepadaku dan Senna?"

Skakmatt. Ichigo diam tak bisa mengeluarkan lebih banyak kata lagi. Gadis di hadapannya ini tepat sekali menebak isi pikirannya.

"Rukia-"

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Kau tidak tahu segalanya tentang diriku. Jadi mulai detik ini, lupakan soal hal ini. Jangan mencariku untuk hal tidak penting seperti ini," kata Rukia dingin. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Ichigo, ia terpaksa melakukan ini.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Ichigo lirih. Ichigo begitu tak menyangka Rukia akan jadi sedingin ini.

"Menurutmu. Hiduplah bahagia dengan Senna. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah kepadaku. Aku pergi," ucap Rukia sebelum meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam mematung di tempatnya semula tanpa mencegah Rukia pergi. Ichigo tidak tahu kalau Rukia menangis sambil berlari. Saat berlari, ia menabrak seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Brughhhh,

"Ittai. Gomenasai, aku tidak melihatmu, Senna," ucap Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. By the way, kenapa kau buru-buru? Dan lihat, siapa yang membuatmu begini?" tanya Senna cemas.

"Ah, aku hanya sedih kali ini kita akan berpisah untuk waktu yang lama, Senna. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu," kata Rukia menghapus air matanya. Ia berbohong mengenai pertemuannya dengan Ichigo.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Senna sedih.

"Aku akan menetap di Spanyol. Satu hal lagi Senna, hiduplah bahagia. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu," kata Rukia lirih. Ia memeluk tubuh Senna. Ia seakan tak ingin berpisah dengan sahabatnya.

"Kau juga, ya. Dan maaaf karena ucapanku tempo hari sangat menyinggungmu," kata Senna.

"Lupakan itu. aku harus segera pergi. Pesawatku akan segera berangkat. Sampaikan salam pada pria orangemu itu, nee," ucap Rukia sambil melepas pelukannya. Ia tersenyum lega karena bertemu dengan Senna.

"Ok. Kabari aku kalau sudah sampai Spanyol," kata Senna sedih.

"Tentu saja," sahut Rukia. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Senna.

.

.

.

**To be countimnued...**

Maaf pendek...Horeee,,, kagak kerasa udah chapter 9. Padahal perkiraan Cuma chapter 5 doank dah selesai. Ternyata... well, kami sungguh gak mengira akan di follow and difavoritin fic ini. hountou arigatou... baik yang udah login, seperti biasa kami bales di Pm masing-masing.

Balesan buat yang belum login

darries: thnaks dah RnR. ITU KEJUTAN SPESIAL DARI KAMI...heheheheh


	10. Alone

**Shin Key Can, present**

**.**

**.**

**SEGITIGA**

**Disclaimer: Demiiiii apapun tetap Kubo Tite aja. Kalaupun diijinkan memiliki Bleach, kami pasti disuruh jadi budaknya...hehehhehe**

**Warning: Cuma mau ingetin kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau sejenisnya tergantung pendapat minna yang menilai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAB IX: ALONE**

**.**

**.**

'_**Aku tahu, rasa ini salah. Tidak seharusnya rasa ini muncul hingga tumbuh keatas tanpa bisa dicegah layaknya benih yang kita tanam dan rawat setiap hari. Aku menyadari satu hal darimu. Mengenalmu membuatku mengerti akan apa arti suka. Suka awal dari rasa sayang dan benci. Suka awal dari rasa rindu dan kesepian, dan suka awal dari rasa cemburu dan perhatian. Terima kasih telah mengajarkanku berbagai rasa yang kau tanam dalam hatiku.'**_

"Kau sedang menulis apa, Rukia-chan?" tanya Hisana pada Rukia.

"Hanya catatan kecil, nee-san," jawab Rukia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera masuk ke pesawat. Nii-sama dan Grimmjow sudah menunggu kita," Kata Hisana lembut.

"Oke-oke," kata Rukia tersenyum. Keduanya kemudian berjalan menyusul Byakuya dan Grimmjow yang berada di depan mereka. Rukia sebenarnya begituberat meninggalkan Jepang, namun ini terpaksa ia lakukan demi menata hati dan masa depannya di Spanyol bersama keluarganya. Grimmjow, Hisana, Byakuya dan Rukia akhirnya benar-benar masuk kedalam pesawat. Byakuya duduk disamping Hisana, sedangkan Grimjow duduk di samping Rukia. Pesawat mulai lepas landas.

'Sayonara Jepang, sayonara Ichigo, juga Senna,' batin Rukia saat melihat ke arah jendela pesawat. Ia akan merindukan pemandangan Jepang untuk jangka waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Kau sudah packing semua barangmu? Apa perlu nee-san bantu?" kata Hisana lembut

"Aku sudah mengemasi semua barangku, nee-san," ucap Rukia.

"By the way, kau tidak keberatan pindah ke Spanyol kan? Apa kita batalkan saja?" tanya Hisana lirih.

"Jangan dong. Masa kita harus membatalkan keberangkatan kita yang hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa jam lagi, sih? Aku sudah lama ingin tinggal di Spanyol, nee. Jadi kumohon kali ini jangan di batalkan," pinta Rukia.

"Disana tidak ada sahabatmu, lho. Yakin kau betah di sana?" tanya Hisana sekali lagi.

"Saat ini aku sangat memerlukan suasana baru, nee. Aku bisa bahasa Spanyol. Jadi bukan masalah kalau untuk mencari teman," jawab Rukia tersenyum.

"Oke. Baiklah, aku memang selalu mengalah pada adik tersayangku ini. Bawa barang seperlunya saja sayang, dua jam lagi kita akan berangkat," kata Hisana.

"Sebagian sudah aku packing tadi malam nee-san. Aku hanya perlu membawa yang penting-penting saja," kata Rukia pada Hisana.

"Kalau begitu, nee-san ke tempat Byakuya dulu, ya. Kalau sudah selesai langsung ke bawah," kata Hisana tersenyum. Ia lalu meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di kamarnya. Saat sedang asyik membereskan barang-barangnya, handphonenya berbunyi. 'Nomer siapa ini? Kira-kira siapa yang menelpon?' batin Rukia. Ia tidak mengenal nomor ini. ia lalu memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Rukia. Ini aku, Ichigo," kata Ichigo di seberang telephone.

"Hn," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Kumohon jangan tutup telephone ini dulu. Aku ingin bicara," pinta Ichigo.

"Bicaralah," kata Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Maaf. Tadi aku sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkan perasaanmu ataupun perasaan Senna. Mengertilah,"kata Ichigo lirih.

"Hnn. Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah melupakannya. Aku juga sudah memaafkanmu. Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan?" kata Rukia tetap tenang.

"Masih ada yang ingin aku katakan. Bisakah kita kuliah di tempat yang sama?" tanya Ichigo lirih.

'Deg. Ada apa dengan jantung ini? Please, jangan tertipu dengan kata manisnya lagi,' batin Rukia menjerit. Ia tak kuasa menahan perasaannya. Ia ingin secepatnya mengakhiri percakapan ini. Rukia tidak ingin menangis.

"Maaf, sepertinya tidak bisa. Dengarkan aku baik-baik dan jangan menyela pembicaraanku," kata Rukia menahan diri agar tidak menangis.

"Aku akan mendengarmu," kata Ichigo singkat.

"Aku harap kau tidak lagi mencariku ataupun menguhubungiku. Itu akan sia-sia karena mungkin ini yang terakhir kali kita berbicara panjang seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa satu kampus bersamamu karena aku harus pergi. Maaf," kata Rukia panjang lebar.

"Kau akan pergi kemana? Please, maafkan aku jika karena pembicaraan tadi membuatmu marah. Aku tidak akan mengulagi hal itu," kata Ichigo memohon.

"Maaf, aku harus ke Spanyol. Jaga Senna. Sudah dulu ya. Sayonara, Ichigo," kata Rukia sebelum mengakhiri percakapan via telephone.

**End of flashback**

**.**

**.**

"Rukia-chan? Kenapa melamun?" tanya Grimmjow saat melihat Rukia melamun memperhatikan pemandangan di balik jendela pesawat.

"A-ah, tidak kok," kilah Rukia.

"Jangan bohong. Aku baru saja melihatmu melamun. Apa kau sudah pamitan dengan Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Sudah," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Lalu?" tanya Grimmjow penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung Grimm-nii," kata Rukia lirih.

"Masih ada kesempatan bertemu dengannya lagi. Empat tahun waktu yang sebentar kok," hibur Grimmjow.

"Empat tahun itu lumayan lama nii-san," kata Rukia tersenyum. Perlahan ia mulai terhibur dengan kehadiran sepupunya ini. Bagi Rukia, Grimmjow adalah sepupu terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Andai saja ia bukan sepupu Rukia, atau ia belum bertemu dengan Ichigo, mungkin Rukia akan menjadikannya kekasih. Tapi semua itu hanya angan konyol yang sempat Rukia utarakan pada Grimmjow dulu. Yah, mengingat itu Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Mau taruhan?" kata Grimmjow menggoda.

"Taruhan apa?" balas Rukia tak mau kalah.

"Jika kau bisa lulus dari fakultas kedokteran tepat waktu dan tubuhmu jadi sexy dan cantik, kau boleh memintaku mencukur habis rambut kesayanganku ini sampai botak," ucap Grimmjow serius.

"Kau yakin dengan taruhanmu?" kata Rukia meragukan. Ia tampak berpikir dengan taruhan itu. Tidak ada salahnya melihat Grimmjow botak.

"Seratus persen yakin. Deal?" jawab Grimmjow mantap.

"Deal. Jangan menyesal ya," kata Rukia dengan senyum liciknya. Ia begitu tak sabar melihat Grimmjow botak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sore hari setelah kepergian Rukia, di Kurosaki House**

Sore ini Ichigo kedatangan Senna di rumahnya. Keluarga Ichigo menyambut kedatangan Senna dengan penuh antusias. Berbeda dengan Senna yang sepertinya sedikit risih dengan keunikan keluarga Kurosaki yang berbeda dengan keluarganya, Senna lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Ichigo dibandingkan dengan keluarganya.

"Beib, ayo kita keluar jalan-jalan. Aku bosan di rumah terus," rengek Senna pada Ichigo.

"Aku sedikit capek hari ini, Senna. Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalannya besok saja?" tawar Ichigo.

"Tidak mau. Besok aku ada syuting iklan. Jadi hari ini saja ya, please," kata Senna memohon. Sebenarnya ini hanya alasan Senna agar waktu berduanya bersama Ichigo tidak di ganggu oleh adik-adiknya.

"Hnn. Aku akan bersiap-siap. Tunggulah sebentar," kata Ichigo lesu. Ichigo merasa lelah hari ini, tapi demi menemani Senna, ia putuskan untuk keluar sebentar.

"Yey, kamu memang pacar terbaikku," jawab Senna girang. Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu bersiap-siap ganti baju. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Ichigo tampil dengan pakaian yang santai namun tetap terlihat keren meski hanya memakai kaos dan jeans serta sepatu. Ichigo kemudian pamitan keluar sebentar pada ibunya.

"Bu, aku keluar sebentar bersama Senna, ya," kata Ichigo pada Masaki.

"Lho kok mau pergi, ini sudah hampir jam makan malam bukan. Aku dan Yuzu sudah membuat masakan spesial untuk Senna, lho," kata Masaki kecewa.

"Senna ingin jalan-jalan bu. Lain laki mungkin akan aku ajak makan malam disini," kata Ichigo menghibur ibunya.

"Biarkan saja Ichi-nii pergi. Kekasihnya itu memang manja dan sepertinya tidak mau akrab dengan keluarga ini," celoteh Karin yang tidak sengaja mendengarkan obrolan Ichigo dan Ibunya. Senna yang mendengar hal itu sedikit geram pada adik Ichigo yang satu ini, sejak pertama kali bertemu, Karinlah yang nampak tidak menyukai Senna.

"CUKUP KARIN! Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu di depan Senna," bentak Ichigo pada Karin.

"Ichi-nii?" kata Karin lirih. Ia tidak menyangka kakaknya akan membentaknya seperti itu. Ia sedih kakaknya lebih memilih kekasih yang menurutnya menyebalkan dari pada dirinya.

"Cepat minta maaf pada Senna," perintah Ichigo.

"Ichigo, jangan berkata kasar sepeti itu pada Karin," protes Masaki pada Ichigo. Ia sedih melihat perdebatan Karin dan Ichigo.

"Ichigo, itu tidak perlu, aku yang-"

"Jangan harap aku mau minta maaf padamu setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada kakaku tempo hari," kata Karin marah. Ia langsung pergi dari hadapan Masaki, Ichigo dan Senna. Masaki begitu shock sampai ia meninggalkan Ichigo dan Senna yang masih berdiri.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita pergi, Ichi. Biarkan Karin tenang dulu. Nanti kita bicarakan ini dengan Karin setelah pulang," kata Senna menyarankan.

Ichigo dan Senna akhirnya sepakat pergi sebentar menenangkan pikiran mereka setelah insiden yang terjadi di rumah. Ichigo tak habis pikir kenapa Karin bisa berpikir seperti itu. Pikirannya masih melayang entah kemana. Masalahnya dengan Rukia belum selesai, di tambah lagi masalahnya dengan Karin. Ichigo benar-benar sedang kacau. Senna tak bisa membantunya kali ini.

.

.

.

**~ Dreamland cafe**

"Kamu mikirin apa sih, beib? Dari tadi tidak fokus," tanya Senna.

"Maafkan sikap karin yang tidak sopan tadi," kata Ichigo membuka pembicaraan.

"Ayolah beib, kita sedang bersama. Aku tidak ingin membahas hal tadi," kata Senna tak acuh.

"Tetap saja aku merasa kelakuan adikku keterlaluan padamu," kata Ichigo lirih.

"Alah, memang dari dulu Karin tidak menyukaiku, bukan. Kau jadi kakaknya memang sekali-kali harus keras padanya. Jangan memanjakannya terus," kata Senna sinis.

"Kenapa bicaramu seperti itu? Dia hanya anak kecil, belum bisa berpikir logis seperti kita," kata Ichigo tidak terima.

"Kau marah. Aku juga marah adikkmu berkata seperti itu," kata Senna emosi.

"Kau bercanda kan?" kata Ichigo tertawa.

"Aku serius," jawab Senna mantap.

"Kau keterlaluan, Senna. Dia juga nantinya akan jadi adik iparmu," kata Ichigo menaikkan suaranya.

"Cih, adik ipar yang merepotkan seperti Karin apa untungnya. Sadar tidak sih, keluargamu itu konyol sekali, dari mulai ayahmu, ibumu dan adik-adikmu," cibir Senna.

"CUKUP!" Aku tidak menyangka kau berpikir seperti itu terhadap keluargaku, Senna," kata Ichigo marah.

"Itu kenyataannya? Kau mau apa, ha?" tantang Senna pada Ichigo. Ichigo terlihat begitu marah pada Senna. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Senna seperti itu kepada dirinya dan keluarganya.

"Ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu," kata Ichigo menahan emosi. Biar bagaimanapun ia juga harus mengantar Senna pulang walaupun sebenarnya ia benar-benar marah.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri," kata Senna meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terpekur di tempatnya duduk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo POV**

Aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada hubungan kami setelah ini. Aku pulang tanpa Senna. Aku berharap Senna tadi hanya bercanda dan menggodaku saja. Tapi aku meragukan itu hanya candaan atau godaan. Sepertinya ucapannya serius. Senna, meninggalkanku sendirian di cafe setelah kami berdebat yang membuatku sadar, Senna bukan wanita yang tepat untukku. Aku sebenarnya masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Senna tadi. Senna begitu membenci keluargaku. Tuhan, apa ini karma untukku karena dulu niatku mempermainkan perasaan Senna melalui Rukia, terbalas hari ini? Jika memang begitu, aku akan menerimanya. Aku bersedia terluka oleh Senna asalkan kau mengembalikan Rukia disisiku lagi. Aku bersedia menuruti keinginan keluargaku asalkan Rukia sekali lagi memaafkanku.

**End of Ichigo POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be countinued**

Berawal dari toilet, dapat ide gaje seperti ini. setelah itu berawal dari ngemil salad, key juga dapet ide. aha,, memang ide muncul dari hal yang tak terduga ya.. puaskah? belum puas juga hajar salah satu dari kami..wkwkwkkw. Sekali lagi chapter ini pendek...hehehehehehe... oke, kalau ada uneg-uneg sampaikan, kritik dan saran ya. Jaa nee

**Blesan yang belum login**

**Azura Kuchiki:** ckckck, iya dia kasihan. Apalgi setelah ini. thanks for RnR

**Darries:** Kami juga gitu kok. *ngaku yang sebenernya*. Masih belum kepeikiran ke arah situ c. Nanti coba kami rundingkan bareng can and shin...hehehe thanks for RnR.

**Thanks yang dah setia mengikuti fic kami yang gaje ini.**

**Canny loly Berry, KeyKeiko,15 Hendrik Widyawati,Darries,Guest,Morning Eagle,Shirayuki Ann,ShinRanXNaruHina,Shiina,BELUM ADA AKUN,Kyoumo no SKipBeat,Azura Kuchiki,anyaaa,**


	11. Alone part 2

**Shin Key Can, present**

**.**

**.**

**SEGITIGA**

**.**

**.**

Halo minna, kami datang lagi. Oya, chapter kali ini masih nyambung sama chapeter sebelumnya. Chapter ini setting waktunya dua hari setelah Rukia berangkat ke Spanyol. Semoga minna gak bingung ya... oke, happy reading.

**Disclaimer: Demiiiii apapun tetap Kubo Tite aja. Kalaupun diijinkan memiliki Bleach, kami pasti disuruh jadi budaknya...hehehhehe**

**Warning: Cuma mau ingetin kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau sejenisnya tergantung pendapat minna yang menilai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAB X: ALONE PART 2**

.

.

**~Madrid, Spanyol**

Suasana bandara internasional Barajas nampak begitu ramai. Pesawat yang hilir mudik lepas landas maupun yang mendarat begitu ramai di penuhi penumpang yang ingin datang dan pergi ke Madrid. Hari ini, Rukia beserta kakak dan sepupunya telah sampai di kota Madrid. Raut senang terpancar dari wajah Rukia. Ia begitu antusias. Saking antusiasnya ia buru-buru mengambil cameranya dan memotret objek yang dilihatnya. Ia begitu bahagia. Grimmjow, Hisana bahkan Byakuya hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan Rukia itu. Mereka berpikir itu hal wajar ketika kita baru menginjakkan kaki di negeri orang seperti Rukia saat ini. Sebenarnya Rukia sendiri memang memiliki darah campuran Jepang-Sapanyol dari orang tuanya, jadi wajar saja ia merindukan kampung halaman orangtuanya dulu.

"Bagus sekali," kara Rukia girang.

"Kau kampungan sekali Rukia-chan," cibir Grimmjow disertai tawa keras dari Hisana.

"Aku tidak kampungan Grimmy. Aku hanya kagum saja dengan Spanyol," kata Rukia membela diri.

"Tetap saja kampungan, weeeekkkkkk," sekali lagi Grimmjow menggoda, Rukia. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya berharap Rukia menangis. Usia Grimmjow yang terbilang sudah dewasa, tak menghalanginya untuk bersikap jahil pada sepupunya itu. Grimmjow memang paling usil dengan Rukia. Ia sebisa mungkin mencari cara agar Rukia bisa tertawa ataupun kesal karena tingkah konyolnya itu. Rukia sendiri tidak keberatan, walaupun terkadang ia kesal dengan kelakuan Grimmjow yang sama sekali tidak berubah dari dulu.

"Nee-san, Grimmy kejam padaku," kata Rukia manja. Ia beralih pada lengan Hisana yang ditarik Rukia. Rukia berharap Hisana mau membelanya.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar disini. Malu dilihat orang banyak," kata Hisana menengahi pertengkaran kecil antara Rukia dan Grimmjow yang kekanak-kanakan. Hisana tertawa renyah melihat tingkah konyol sepupu dan adiknya.

"Ehmm...Apa sudah selesai bertengkarnya?" tanya Byakuya seram.

"I-itu kami hanya-"

"Kalau sudah selesai, segera masuk ke mobil, kita sudah di jemput," kata Byakuya memotong perkataan Grimmjow. Perkataan Byakuya sukses membuat Grimmjow dan Rukia diam dan memilih tidak melanjutkan pertengkaran kecil tadi. Mereka masuk ke mobil setelah beberapa saat mobil yang membawa mereka datang. Rukia terkikik geli ketika Grimmjow diam tak berkutik ketika Byakuya mengultimatum mereka agar segera masuk ke mobil. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi pun melaju perlahan. Selama perjalan, Rukia hanya bisa terpukau dengan pemandangan di balik kaca mobil. Ia sungguh ingin berkeliling ke tempat ini seusai membereskan barangnya di rumah nanti. Pejalanan dari bandara menuju kediaman Kuchiki yang baru memakan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam. Ada rasa senang karena sampai di Madrid dengan selamat, ada juga rasa kangen karena meninggalkan Jepang untuk waktu yang akan lama. Itu berlaku bagi Rukia yang merasa kangen dengan Jepang meskipun hanya beberapa jam saja ia sampai di Madrid.

.

.

.

"Okeari, Rukia-chan. Bagaiman perjalanannya?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang datang memeluk Rukia. Ia bernama Yourichi.

"Bibi Yourichi, aku kangen sama bibi. Perjalanannya menyenangkan bi," kata Rukia tersenyum.

"Hai, bibi. Kau tidak memelukku juga," kata Hisana cemburu. Sebenarnya Hisana hanya ingin menggoda bibi tersayangnya itu.

"Kau sudah besar, jadi tidak usah iri pada adikmu," kata Yourichi tersenyum. Ia hanya bermaksud menggoda Hisana. Ia kemudian memeluk keponakannya yang sudah lama tidak datang berkunjung.

"Aku kangen bibi Yourichi," kata Hisana.

"Aku juga rindu kalian, Hisana dan Rukia," jawab Yourichi singkat.

"Ehemm... Kalau denganku juga tidak kangen, bi?" tanya Grimmjow yang sejak tadi merasa di abaikan oleh ketiga orang ini.

"Haahahah, salah siapa dari tadi berdiri disitu terus Grimm," ejek Rukia.

"Sssttt.. kau diam saja ya chubby," kata Grimmjow jahil. Ia tertawa melihat Rukia cemberut.

"Anak nakal, kau ke Jepang tidak bilang padaku. Tahu kau akan ke Jepang, aku ikut," kata Yourichi kesal dengan keponakannya ini.

"Aku kedalam dulu," kata Byakuya singkat.

"Aku menyusul Byakuya, bibi," ucap Hisana seraya menggandeng tangan Byakuya. Mereka bertiga akhirnya kembali saling mengejek satu sama lain ketika Byakuya dan Hisana berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Marahi dia, bibi," kata Rukia tertawa melihat bibinya memarahi Grimmjow. Ia dan kakanya langsung menuju ruang utama rumah bibi Yourichi.

"Diam kau chubby," kata Grimmjow kesal

"Kau yang diam, Grimm-chan," timpal Yourichi.

"Hahahah, rasakan itu," kata Rukia puas. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Grimmjow dan bibinya.

"Maafkan aku, bibiku tersayang. Aku ke Jepang karena ada kasus baru yang baru aku tangani. Ada penyakit langka dan baru aku pelajari," kata Grimmjow pada bibinya.

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya? Kau sudah menemukan solusinya?" tanya Yourichi pada Grimmjow.

"Minggu depan aku akan ke Jepang. Mereka memintaku meneliti penyakit langka itu lagi. Aku akan mengambil sampel pasien lagi guna penelitian lebih lanjut. Nah, bibiku tersayang, kau tidak menyiapkan makan malam untuk keponakan-keponakanmu ini?" tanya Grimmjow disertai seringai menggoda Yourichi.

"Anak pintar. Kalau kau ragu, jangan sungkan bertanya padaku. Ayo ikut kami makan malam," kata Yourichi terseyum. Hubungan Grimmjow dan Yourichi sedikit aneh. Tidak seperti keponakan dan bibi lain pada umumnya. Hubungan aneh inilah yang terkadang sering mereka rindukan kala mereka berada jauh dan jarang berkumpul.

.

.

.

.

**Rukia POV**

Akhirnya kami semua sampai di kota Madrid dengan selamat. Aku lega sekali. Setelah sekian lama aku tidak datang ke Madrid, akhirnya cita-citaku terwujud juga. Madrid adalah kota kelahiranku. Aku dan nee-san sempat tinggal disini ketika aku masih sekolah dasar, sebelum akhirnya orang tuaku pindah dan menetap di Jepang. Saat berada di Madrid nanti, nii-sama telah menyiapkan sebuah rumah untuk kami tinggali, dan untuk beberapa hari ke depan kami akan tinggal di rumah bibi Yourichi. Saat ini aku sedang berkeliling Rumah bibi Yourichi tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku ke sini. Rumah dengan gaya Eropa ini, masih mempertahankan bentuk aslinya dan terawat hingga sekarang. Bicara soal rumah, apa kabar rumah kami di Jepang, ya? Aku rindu dengan rumah kami di Jepang. Baru di tinggal beberapa hari saja kenapa aku jadi kangen seperti ini. Jepang, tunggulah aku empat tahun kemudian. Aku akan kembali.

**End Rukia POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Jepang, Kurosaki House**

Disebuah kamar, duduk dua orang gadis kembar yang sedang berbincang. Sang adik yang bernama Yuzu sedang membujuk kakanya, Karin untuk berhenti menangis. Yuzu heran dengan saudara kembarnya itu. Yuzu tahu Karin itu tidak mudah menangis, tapi lain halnya dengan yang satu ini.

"Karin, jangan menangis dong, ini sudah dua hari kau bersedih dan menangis seperti ini," kata Yuzu sedih.

"Bagaimana aku tidak sedih, Ichi-nii masih tidak mau berbicara denganku," kata Karin terisak.

"Kau juga sih, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada Senna-chan," kata Yuzu meyalahkan.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Kau tidak tahu ya dia seperti apa di belakang Ichi-nii?" kata Karin marah.

"Tidak tahu," Yuzu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti maksud dari Karin yang sebenarnya.

"Aku sering melihat Senna jalan bareng dengan model bernama Ashihido yang sedang naik daun itu," kata Karin menjelaskan.

"Mungkin merekan hanya berteman saja. Mungkin kau salah orang," bela Yuzu.

"Berteman kok pakai acara bercuiman di depan umun. Aku yakin itu Senna," kata Karin sewot.

"Benar seperti itu? kalau benar, aku tidak akan merestui hubungan mereka sampai kapanpun," kata Yuzu kecewa.

"Maka dari itu, Yuzu, mulai sekarang kita buka mata Ichi-nii," kata Karin kembali bersemangat.

"Aku setuju. Kita harus menyelidiki Senna," kata Yuzu girang.

"Oke. Aku tidak rela menyerahkan kakakku pada wanita seperti Senna," kata Karin sadis. Tanpa mereka sadari, Ichigo yang sejak tadi ingin menghampiri Karin, mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertatap muka dengan Karin. Ichigo lebih memilih mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Ini bukanlah Ichigo yang senang menguping pembicaraan orang, namun ia begitu penasaran dengan topik yang di bahas kedua adiknya. Betapa kagetnya Ichigo ketika mendengar penuturan Karin. Ia tidak menyangka Senna seperti itu. Ichigo kemudian mendengarkan kembali pembicaraan mereka lagi.

"Karin-chan, dari mana kita akan memulai penelidikan?" kata Yuzu mode detective.

"Aku sih sering melihat si nenek rambut anggur itu di **Dreamland cafe. **Aku sering di ajak Hanataro-senpai ke situ jika selesai latihan karateo, Yuzu. Dan kebetulan sudah tiga kali aku sering melihat Senna dengan orang yang sama. Nenek rambut anggur itu sih tidak tahu kalau aku berada di situ," kata Karin mantap.

'Dreamland cafe? Bukankah itu tempat yang kemarin aku kunjungi bersamanya?' batin Ichigo.

"Bagus, besok sore kita kesana siapa tahu dia ada di sana," kata Yuzu geram.

"OK," sahut Karin. Ichigo yang mendengar hal itu, langsung meninggalkan pintu di depan kamar Karin. Ia memilih menenangkan pikirannya di taman belakang rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**~ Dua hari kemudian, Dreamland cafe**

Suasana Dreamland cafe nampak sedikit lenggang. Sore ini Karin dan Yuzu sengaja mampir ke cafe ini untuk menyelidiki Senna. Mereka menyamar dengan menggunakan setelan wig berwarna hitam serta kaca mata, dandanan ala anak kembar identik dan memakai rok. Ini semua ide Yuzu, Kain sebenarnya menolak. Ia merasa gerah berpakaian seperti anak gadis pada umumnya. Ini semua terpaksa di jalaninya agar penyamaran sukses. Mereka duduk di bangu dekat live music dan memperhatikan sekeliling berharap Senna datang. Lama menunggu sekitar satu jam, mereka mulai jenuh dan hampir putus asa.

"Karin, apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Kita lanjutkan besok saja," kata Yuzu lemas.

"Sebentar lagi Yu-" ucapan Karin terpotong setelah ia melihat objek yang di tunggunya. Senna datang bersama Ashihido. Yuzu yang melihat kemana arah Karin, langsung menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya. Mereka, Senna dan Ashihido. Mereka duduk tak jauh dari kursi Yuzu dan Karin. Senna dan Ashihido kemudian memesan makanan pada waitress. Sambil menunggu makanan yang dipesan datang, Senna dan Ashihido ngobrol dengan santai dan berciuman dengan santainya. Sepertinya Senna sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu di tempat ini.

"Karin, itu dia mereka datang. Ternyata kau benar, Senna selingkuh di belakang Ichi-nii. Ambil kameranya, Karin. Kita rekam kejadian hari ini sebagai bukti," kata Yuzu berbisik.

"Oke," kata Karin singkat. Karin kemudian mengambil kameranya, lalu merekam secara diam-diam aksi Ashihido yang sedang mencium Senna. Yuzu dan Karin sanga jijik melihat adegan demi adegan ciuman panas didepannya tanpa melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya. Merasa jengkel dengan kelakuan Ashihido yang sedang mencium Senna, Yuzu dengan jahil menghampiri kedua orang itu dan-

PRANGGGG

'Yeah, tepat sasaran,' batin Yuzu.

Terdengar piring pecah. Piring pecah itu berasal dari makanan yang jatuh tepat di kepala Senna dan piring tersebut meluncur ke lantai, saat waitress mengantarkan makanan pada mereka. Yuzu sengaja berlari menabrak sang waitress agar piring yang di bawanya jatuh ke kepala Senna. Karin tertawa geli saat merekam adegan yang sengaja di lakukan Yuzu.

"Maafkan aku, nona. Saya benar-benar minta maaf," kata sang waitress.

"Lain kali kalau kerja hati-hati," kata Ashihido marah. Ashihido kemudian membantu Senna membersihkan kepala Senna yang terkena tumpahan makanan. Mereka menggerutu habis-habisan.

"Saya kurang hati-hati dan tidak melihat kalau ada anak kecil yang berlari dan menabrak saya, nona," kata sang waitress.

"Argghhhh. Dasar waitress kurang aj-" kata Senna terpotong ketika ada seorang anak-anak *Yuzu yang sedang menyamar* sedang berpura-pura mengambil jamnya yang terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku nona, aku tidak-

"Diam kau. Aku tidak mau kembali lagi ketempat ini lagi," kata Senna marah. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan cafe itu bersama Ashihido. Yuzu tersenyum sengang, begitu juga Karin yang masih merekam adegan tadi.

"Bisa minggir sebentar nona waiterss, aku sedang mengambil jamku yang jatuh di bawah kakimu," kata Yuzu dengan logat anak SDnya.

"Ini jammu, nona kecil. Lain kali jangan berlari-lari agar tidak menabrak orang, ya," kata sang waitress tadi. Senna yang masih kesal dengan yang terjadi baru di alaminya langsung

"Terima kasih, nona waiterss. Maafkan aku telah menabrakmu," kata Yuzu merasa bersalah sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa nona manis," kata sang waitress. Ia lalu meninggalkan Yuzu dan memilih membereskan piring yang berserakan di lantai.

.

.

.

~**Kamar Karin, Kurosaki House**

"Karin, kapan kita akan menyerahkan bukti ini pada Ichi-nii?" tanya Yuzu setelah mereka pulang dari pengintaian.

"Belum waktunya, Yuzu. Kita akan meyimpannya sementara waktu," kata karin singkat.

"Aku mengerti," kata Yuzu pasrah.

.

.

.

**To be countinued...**

HALOOOO, minna. Wah chapter ini agak agak nyambung ya. Sengaja sih. Yang bertanya-tanya apa profesi Grimmjow, di atas sudah di jelaskan. Kami pengen Grimmy jadi seorang dokter. **Heheheh... untuk chapter depan, kami ada tantangan nih, bersedia atau enggaknya terserah minna. Pengennya, minna yang ngarang untuk chapter depan, ini adalah chapter khusus, dimana minna bebas menentukan ide cerita untuk Ichisenna, satu tahun kemudian, kalau Rukia, boleh juga sih tapi fokus ke Ichisenna aja lebih oke... 'KHUSUS CHAPTER 11'. Kalau minna bersedia, kirimkan naskah yg udah jadi lewat kotak review, untuk kami edit mana yang perlu di edit dan kami pertimbangkan mana yg akan kami update. Jika gak bersedia ya, ndak apa2. Ini Cuma buat fun aja, gak bermaksud apa-apa**. kami sedang bingung dan butuh ide segar. Oke.. terima kasih .. minna, terima kasih banyak udah mengikutin SEGITIGA sampai saat ini, kami mohon maaf kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan hati minna.

Shiina: thanks dah RnR. G apa2 kok. Udah berkunjung kesini, kami udah seneng bangetttt. Belum bisa kayaknya, pulangnya mungkin kalau Rukia udah sukses di Spanyol.

BELUM ADA AKUN: ini udah update. thanks dah RnR. XIXIXIIX, emang sengaja Grimmy kami buat OOC kok. Heheh

Azura Kuchiki: arigatou... ini udah update. thanks dah RnR. Akhirnya,,,,, lega kamu suka.

**Thanks yang dah setia mengikuti fic kami yang gaje ini.**

**Canny loly Berry, KeyKeiko,15 Hendrik Widyawati,Darries,Guest,Morning Eagle,Shirayuki Ann,ShinRanXNaruHina,Shiina,BELUM ADA AKUN,Kyoumo no SKipBeat,Azura Kuchiki,anyaaa, marshmalow**


	12. kecewa

**Shin Key Can, present**

**.**

**.**

**SEGITIGA**

**.**

**.**

Ketemu lagi sama kami bertiga... yeyyyyy. Maaf chapter kemarin agak kurang banget feelnya, minna. Kami sebenarnya bingung akan konflik IchiSenna. Jadi kami hompimpa aja..hehehe. Setting kali ini berada di dua negara yang berbeda. Berhubung bahasa Inggris ataupun Spanyol kami tidak fasih *mengakui yang sebenarnya* kami memutuskun untuk pake bahasa yang mudah di pahami saja. Kami berpikir untuk translate aja, tapi dari pada translate jadinya ancur kami bikin fic ini apa adanya. Oke, simaklah fic ini, dan semoga kalian gak bosen baca ya... Happy Reading

**Disclaimer: Demiiiii apapun tetap Kubo Tite aja. Kalaupun diijinkan memiliki Bleach, kami pasti disuruh jadi budaknya...hehehhehe**

**Warning: Cuma mau ingetin kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau sejenisnya tergantung pendapat minna yang menilai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAB XI : Kecewa**

**~Dua minggu kemudian, Kurosaki House**

Suasana sarapan pagi ini di keluarga Kurosaki tampak tenang. Ini karena sang kepala keluarga, Kurosaki Isshin pulang ke rumah setelah beberapa bulan lalu tugas dinas di luar kota. Kurosaki Isshin memang menerapkan etika yang cukup ketat saat berada di meja makan. Ini berlaku untuk seluruh keluarga Kurosaki. Acara sarapan pagi bersamapun selesai. Yuzu dan Masaki pergi ke dapur, sedangkan Karin berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ichigo bangkit dari kursinya namun di tahan oleh ayahnya.

"Kau mau kemana sepagi ini. Bukankah kau sudah tidak sekolah lagi, nak?" tanya Isshin.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar, ayah," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Kau tidak lupa akan janjimu kan?" kali ini Isshin berusaha memancing Ichigo agar bersedia kuliah di luar negeri dan meninggalkan karier di dunia basketnya.

"Aku tidak lupa kok, yah. Nanti aku akan membicarakannya pada managerku. Bulan ini juga kontrakku telah berakhir," jawab Ichigo lirih.

"Ayah hanya berharap kau bisa mengerti, nak," kata Isshin bijak.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Ichigo singkat. Ia lalu meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih duduk. Ichigo berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia melewati di depan pintu kamar Yuzu dan Karin yang sedikit terbuka. Ichigo sebenarnya ingin berbicara dengan Karin, namun betapa terkejutnya Ichigo ketika melihat Karin sedang melihat sesuatu di depan televisi. Televisi itu menampilkan gambar yang memang tidak seharusnya di tonton oleh anak sesusia Karin. Ichigo mengamati sosok tersebut. Mata Ichigo membulat ketika ia mengenal sosok yang sejak tadi di tonton Karin. Karin tidak sadar jika Ichigo berdiri di belakang, melihat apa yang Karin tonton sampai akhir video di putar. Merasa jengkel, Ichigo langsung mengambil remote televisi itu dan mematikannya.

"Apa yang kau-" ucapan Karin terhenti kala tahu siapa yang mematikan tv nya.

"Kau sudah puas menontonnya?" tanya Ichigo sinis.

"Apa yang Ichi-nii lakukan di kamarku?" kata Karin terkejut.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Karin. Dari mana kau dapatkan rekaman video ini?" tanya Ichigo geram.

"Ichi-nii, aku, hiks-"

"Aku sudah melihatnya sejak tadi, Karin. Kau tak perlu takut padaku," kata Ichigo bijak.

"Benarkah itu, Ichi-nii? Apa Ichi-nii masih marah padaku soal kemarin?" tanya Karin terisak.

"Hah, maafkan aku telah membentakmu. Aku tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu padamu, kemarin," kata Ichigo lembut. Ia mengusap pucuk kepala Karin dengan lembut. Kali ini Ichigo berusaha meyakinkan Karin agar bisa tenang dan tidak menangis.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," kata Karin lirih. Ia sudah berhenti menangis.

"Aku maafkan, kok. Aku tahu itu. Boleh aku pinjam rekaman videonya?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

"Tentu saja," kata Karin tersenyum.

.

.

.

**~Dreamland cafe**

Dreamland cafe baru di buka jam sepuluh pagi, tampak dengan jelas ketika papan nama bertuliskan 'open' terpasang di balik dinding kaca cafe tersebut. Ichigo yang melihatnya langsung memutar kemudi dan segara memakirkan mobilnya masuk ke area parkir cafe itu. Ichigo sebenarnya sudah hafal jika cafe ini akan buka jam sepuluh pagi dan akan tutup jam sepuluh malam. Sampai di parkiran, Ichigo langsung turun dari mobil dan menutup pintu modilnya. Ia lengsung berjalan masuk ke dalam cafe. Dreamland cafe masih sepi pengunjung, maklum saja baru di buka. Ichigo kemudian duduk di tempat favoritnya. Sebelum datang ke Dreamland cafe, ia telah lebih dulu meminta Senna untuk datang secepatnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang memang seharusnya ia lakukan beberapa hari lalu. Sambil menunggu, ia memperhatikan daftar menu yang di sodorkan oleh waiterss. Ia kemudian memesan strawberry short cake dan orange milkshake. Dua puluh menit Ichigo menunggu pesanannya datang, dan selam itu pula Senna belum menampakkan batang hidunggnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, tuan. Ini pesanan anda, strawberry short cake dan orange milkshake," kata waitress.

"Tidak apa-apa, nona. Terima kasih," kata Ichigo tersenyum.

"Selamat menikmati, tuan. Saya permisi," kata waitress itu. Ia meninggalkan Ichigo yang asik menikmati hidangannya. Baru beberapa langkah dari tempat Ichigo tadi, ia sudah di panggil lagi.

"Nona, kemari sebentar," kata seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah Senna.

"Nona ingin memesan apa?" tanya sang waitress sopan.

"Bawakan aku, Afogato dan choco lava satu porsi," kata Senna singkat.

"Saya akan segera bawakan pesanan anda," kata waitress sopan. Waitress itu langsung perg dari hadapan Ichigo dan Senna.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku, Ichi?" tanya Senna singkat.

"Baru dua puluh dua menit yang lalu," kata Ichigo santai.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Senna sinis.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya ini padamu *sambil menyerahkan handycame yang tadi sudah disiapkan di rumah*. Buka dan lihatlah apa yang kutemukan tadi pagi di halaman rumahku," kata Ichigo sinis. Iapun melanjutkan memakan strawberry short cake dan orange milkshakenya. Senna tampak bingung.

"Ini apa?" tanya Senna.

"Bukalah, dan kau akan tahu maksudku, Sen-

"Ini pesanan anda, nona. Afogato dan choco lava satu porsi. Selamat menikmati hidangan kami, tuan dan nona," kata waitress yang tiba-tiba datang dan tak sengaja memoton pembicaraan Ichigo. Ichigo menghela nafas. Ia memaklumi kedatangan waitress itu.

"Hmm," jawab Senna singkat.

"Saya permisi," kata waitress singkat.

.

.

.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya berkat video yang dikirim seseorang padamu? Lalu?" tanya Senna tenang. Ia tampak tidak menyesal.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Aku bukan terbaik untukmu, begitu juga sebaliknya," kata Ichigo serius.

"Dengan senang hati, Kurosaki-kun," kata Senna mantap.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu menyesal karena memutuskan hubungan ini," kata Ichigo sinis.

"Begitu juga itu aku. Kita jalani hidup kita masing-masing," sahut Senna singkat. Ia kemudian meletakkan gelas yang tadi di pegangnya.

"Kalau itu maumu. Semoga hidup bahagia 'dengannya,' kata Ichigo mantap. Sebenarnya ia begitu sakit hati dengan sikap cuek Senna. Demi menjaga harga diri, ia bersikap tenang.

.

.

.

**~Dua tahun kemudian**

Suasana Jhon Hopkins University tampak begitu ramai saat jam makan siang. Para mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi banyak yang memanfaatkan jam makan siangnya di kantin kampus ataupun di perpustakan. Dari sekian banyak siswa yang memanfaatkan waktu makan siang, tampak pemuda bersurai jingga lebih memilih duduk di deretan bangku yang tersedia di perpustakaan. Ia duduk sendirian. Baginya, ia lebih menyukai keheningan perpustakaan dari pada keramaian kantin. Pemuda bersurai jingga, tentu saja Ichigo Kurosaki. Ia serius menekuri buku yang di bacanya itu. Ichigo sudah menjadi mahasiswa di Jhon Hopkins University dan menjadi mahasiswa di fakultas kedokteran sejak memutuskan untuk kuliah di Amerika, dua tahun lalu. Tidak terasa waktu telah begitu cepat berlalu. Ichigo memang harus menentukan masa depannya demi dirinya sendiri dan demi ayahnya. Ia memang merasa sedih pasca putus dari Senna yang berakhir dengan pengkhianatan, namun ia segera bangkit dan memutuskan untuk kuliah di Amerika. Memang menyakitkan apabila berakhirnya suatu hubungan tersebut harus berakhir karena salah satu pihak berkhianat. Ichigo merasakan demikian.

"Serius amat membacanya," kata salah seorang teman Ichigo yang juga berasal dari Jepang bernama Shiniji Hirako.

"Aku sedang sibuk, kuning. Pergilah. Jangan menggangguku," kata Ichigo ketus.

"Kau sadis sekali, strawberry," cibir Shinji.

"Diam kau! Aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas dari Neil-sensei," kata Ichigo sewot.

"Baik-baik. Aku akan diam," kata Shinji pasrah.

"Ngomog-ngomong soal mata kuliah Apa kau sudah dengar berita tentang dosen pengganti Gin Ichimaru akan datang hari ini?" tanya Shinji.

"Aku belum mendengarnya," jawab Ichigo singkat. Ia kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya.

"Dia adalah ilmuwan muda di bidang kesehatan yang hebat, Ichigo. Selain itu, ia juga dosen di Universitas Complutense di Spanyol. Ia masih muda, tapi kehebatannya luar biasa. Saat ini ia juga sedang mengambil ," kata Shinji bersemangat.

"Memangnya dia benar-benar hebat, ya? Siapa namanya?" tanya Ichigo pada Shiniji. Ia mulai tertarik pada topik yang akan di bahas oleh Shinji.

"Grimmjow Jagquares, ia mengajar mata kuliah biokimia," kata Shinji mejelaskan.

'Grimmjow? Seperti nama pacar Rukia,' batin Ichigo. Ia diam sejenak mencerna kata biokima yang di ucapkan Shiji.

"Kita harus ke kelas, Shinji. Sebentar lagi mata kuliah biokimia di mulai. Aku tidak ingin tertinggal mata kuliah itu," kata Ichigo sambil membereskan bukunya. Ia ingat, hari ini ada mata kuliah biokimia dan itu artinya ia dan Shinji harus datang tepat waktu sebelum dosen pengganti itu datang ke kelasnya. Shinji dan Ichigo berlari terburu-buru menuju kelasnya. Ichigo mengupat kesal karena terlalu asyik membaca buku di perpustakaan, ia jadi melupakan kuliahnya. Sesampainya di depan kelasnya, ia dan Shinji bernafas lega karena dosen penggantinya belum masuk. Untung saja Shinji dan Ichigo datang sepuluh menit sebelum perkuliahan dimulai. Ichigo dan Shinji kemudian berjalan ke arah bangku yang masih belum di tempati. Mereka duduk manis sambil menunggu dosen pengganti datang. Setelah beberapa saat pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan sosok asli dosen pengganti. Ia bersurai biru dengan tinggi yang proporsional bak model, wajah tampan dan sexy menurut para gadis. Mahasiswi yang ada di dalam kelas itu terpana dengan sosok dosen pengganti itu. Ichigo yang melihat dosen pengganti itu juga tak kalah shock. Dugaannya benar. Pria itu pacar Rukia dan ia pernah datang menjemput Rukia di sekolahnya. Ichigo masih memperhatikan aktivitas dosen yang ia tahu bernama Grimm. Dosen pengganti itu berdiri di depan kelas dan menatap intens mahasiswa dan masiswi di kelas barunya itu, kemudian ia membuka pembicaraan.

"Selamat siang semua. Perkenalkan, Grimmjow Jagquares. Dosen pengganti kalian. Kebetulan Mr. Ichimaru sedang mengambil cuti untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Saya di minta secara khusus oleh rektor fakultas kedokteran ini untuk menggantikan Mr. Ichimaru sedang mengambil cuti. Apa ada pertanyaan?" kata dosen pengganti yang ternyata sepupu Rukia.

"Mr. Grimmjow, berapa usia anda," tanya salah seorang mahasiswi dengan genitnya.

"Usia saya? Itu rahasia," kata Grimmjow geli. Ia sebenarnya sensitif ketika ditanya soal usianya yang ternyata masih muda. Wajar saja seperti itu. Orang lain belum tentu percaya dengan apa yang dikataan Grimmjow kalau tahu ia jenius. Ia bisa di bilang bocah ajaib yang lulus sarjana di usia yang masih terbilang muda, menjadi ilmuwan dan dosen termuda di Spanyol. Otak jeniusnya membawanya ke bidang kesehatan dengan mulus dan sanggup menyelesaikan program masternya hanya dengan waktu singkat. Saat ini ia juga sedang diminta mengajar sementara waktu oleh rektor Jhon Hopkins University. Ini menarik. Suatu kebanggaan tersendiri untuk Grimmjow jika kesuksesannya ini di raih di usia yang terbilang masih muda.

"Apa anda sudah punya kekasih?" tanya mahasiswi lain.

"Sudah, dan kami baru saja bertunangan," kata Grimmjow enteng.

'Apa? Rukia sudah bertunangan dengan Grimmjow?' pikir Ichigo.

"Lalu siapa nama tunangan anda," celetuk Ichigo kemudian. Ichigo ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Itu juga R-A-H-A-S-I-A," kata Grimmjow dengan penuh penekanan. Sekilas Grimmjow melihat siapa yang bertanya seperti itu padanya. Ia masih ragu dengan yang di lihatnya. Ia berpikir seperti mengenal mahasiswa yang baru saja bertanya dengannya.

'Dia bukannya orang yang di sukai si mungil Rukia? Dia kuliah disini? OMG, untung saja aku tidak kelepasan bicara,' batin Grimmjow melihat ke arah Ichigo.

"Oke, baiklah ladies and gent, kita mulai ke materi yang akan kita bahas," kata Grimmjow mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

'Apa Rukia telah bertunangan? Semoga bukan,' batin Ichigo resah.

.

.

.

** Universitas Complutense, Madrid**

Dibawah pohon maple di sebuah taman Universitas Complutense, Madrid. Seorang gadis berperawakan kulit putih bersih, tubuh langsing dan tinggi bisa dibilang seperti anak SMP, duduk dibawah pohon sambil sesekali mengupat kesal. Gadis manis beriris violet itu terlihat begitu kesal ketika teman sekelasnya Shirayuki meninggalkannya seorang diri di taman. Saat seperti ini, ia membutuhkan teman curhat, tapi siapa. Ia melirik handphonenya yang berbunyi. Binggo! Seseorang yang diharapkan datang.

"Moshi-moshi," kata Rukia membuka pembicaraan.

"Rukia-chan, ini aku Grimmjow," kata Grimmjow di seberang telephone.

"Aku tahu ini kau. Ada apa Grimmy-nii menelponku? Apa ada masalah di Amerika?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Ini gawat, mungil. Ternyata si jeruk Ichigo Kurosaki adalah mahasiswaku. Dia masih hafal dengan wajahku," kata Grimmjow lebay.

"APA? BAGAIMANA BISA?" teriak Rukia heboh.

"Telingaku bisa tuli, bodoh! Pelankan sedikit suaramu. Tentu saja bisa. Dia mengambil mata kuliah biokimia," kata Grimmjow sewot.

"Terus dia tanya apa? Dia tanya siapa nama pacarku ketika sesi perkenalan di mulai. Dasar mahasiswa," kata Grimmjow menggerutu.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Kasih tahu nggak, ya?" kata Grimmjow menggoda.

"Cepat, katakan kucing atau kau akan ku siksa," kata Rukia dengan hawa horor.

"Idihhh, sadisnya?" cibir Grimmjow.

"Ayolah, please. Katakan padaku, Grimmjow-nii," pinta Rukia

"Aku tidak mengatakan siapa nama pacarku, kok. Tenang saja, mungil. Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, mungil. Aku merindukanmu. Jaa nee," kata Grimmjow.

"Grim! Arghhhh.. seenaknya saja dia. Awas kalau dia sudah kembali ke Spanyol," kata Rukia geram.

.

.

.

**To be countinued**

Hai-hai, minna. Ini can. Puas setelah nyelesaiin chapter ini. ih gile, ini bukan gaya saya banget... hahahha..ya sudah sedikit note aja ya. Yang chater ini, Shin and Key give up nih..jd saatnya saya berulah..hahahaha

A/N: Grimmjow sudah jelas bukan apa profesinya? Adakah yang bertanya bagaimana bisa seperti itu? yap, kami sepakat bikin Grimmjow anak jenius..hohohoho.,,, terkesan abnormal nih kayaknya? Plakkkkk. Jadi gini, sejak kecil si Grim itu kalau sekolah selalu di kelas unggulan and kelas akselerasi. Sekarang udah jelas bukan. Dia memang sejak kecil suka sains, terutama menyangkut penelitian. Jadi wajar saja ya... * tokoh seperti kakak2 Rukia, Grimmjow, ataupun yang kami sebutin sebetulnya gak ada dalam novel, kecuali ayah Ichigo.* tokoh utama disini Rukia, Ichigo and Senna. **Kami hanya terinspirasi idenya, bukan memplagiat.** Nama baru yang kami sebutkan adalah cuma selingan begitu juga Grimmjow, TAPI KHUSUS GRIMMJOW adalah peran pendukung yang menurut kami pas di jadikan sesuatu yang waoww. Nantikan saja peran Grimmjow selanjutnya.

Ada yang bertanya, Rukia tahu nggak kalau Senna seperti itu. jawabannya enggak sama sekali. Senna berubah seperti itu sejak ia mulai terkenal di modeling.

Ada yang bertanya Rukia seksi lagi kapan. Pertanyaanya sering di lontarkan. Maaf baru bisa jawab pasti ya saat ini. Rukia udah langsing minna. Yeyyy, selamat, Rukia-chan... satu tahun di Spanyol membuat Rukia tertantang. Ia bertekad sepulangnya dari Spanyol ia harus bisa membuat orang lain terpana, juga selain karena faktor taruhannya dengan Grimmjow. Satu misi telah di jalankan dengan sukses, tinggal Rukia meneyelesaikan kuliahnya, dan itu artinya bersiaplah, Grimmy... wkwkwkkw *ketawa nista*

Amerika dan Spanyol gak ada di novel, coz di novel itu di sebutkan kota Yogyakarta dan Jakarta..

Ichigo udah putus lho... selamatttttt...

Afogato, itu menu yang dipesan Key waktu dia ngumpul ama temen kampusnya sekalian reunian. bentuknya kopi manis bercampur krim lembut, dengan topping vanila Ice cream. hehehheh.. enak lho.

Oke sekian dulu.

**Thanks yang dah setia mengikuti fic kami yang gaje ini.**

**Canny loly Berry, KeyKeiko,15 Hendrik Widyawati,Darries,Guest,Morning Eagle,Shirayuki Ann,ShinRanXNaruHina,Shiina,BELUM ADA AKUN,Kyoumo no SKipBeat,Azura Kuchiki,anyaaa,, marshmalow**

**BELUM ADA AKUN: **oke, ini udah update kok. Makasih udah RnR..

**Darries: MAAF** kemarin gak disebutin balesan reviewnya. hehehe.. sedang di usahakan kok. Makasih udah RnR..

**Guest:** ini dah udah RnR..

**Yang dah login, kami sudah bales lewat Pm masing-masing.**


	13. mengingatmu

**Shin Key Can, present**

**.**

**.**

**SEGITIGA**

.

.

Hai minna. Maaf kami lama updatenya. Hehehehe. Salahkan Key-chan kalau updatenya lama. Well, di chapter ini Rukia ketemu Ichigo lho? Dan juga Ichigo menyanyi tampil pada sebuah acara di kampusnya. Hehehehhe... eitz, jangan salah sangka dulu ya, dia nyanyi karena di paksa oleh Shinji. Jadi tenang aja, Ichigo gak akan berubah profesi jadi penyanyi kok. Setting tempat kali ini lebih banyak di kampus Ichigo. Oke, dari pada cicncong, selamat membaca.

**Disclaimer: Demiiiii apapun tetap Kubo Tite aja. Kalaupun diijinkan memiliki Bleach, kami pasti disuruh jadi budaknya...hehehhehe**

**Warning: Cuma mau ingetin kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau sejenisnya tergantung pendapat minna yang menilai.**

**.**

.

**BAB XII : Mengingatmu**

**~Satu bulan kemudian, Universitas Complutense, Madrid**

Perpustakaan Universitas Complutense nampak sepi saat sore seperti ini. Seorang gadis berperawakan mungil duduk dengan santainya sambil sesakali bersenandung kecil guna mengusir kejenuhan karena sejak tadi ia hanya fokus dengan buku-buku di atas mejanya. Gadis itu tak lain Rukia Kuchiki. Saat ini ia tengah menikmati suasana perpustakaan yang sepi mengingat hanya ada empat atau lima orang termasuk dirinya yang sedang membaca buku. Rukia memang betah berlama-lama berada di perpustakaan ini. Perpustakaan fakultas kedokteran ini memang memiliki fasilitas lengkap agar mahasiswanya merasa nyaman belajar. Bosan duduk, Rukia kemudian berkeliling dari satu rak ke rak buku yang lain. Ia memang senang membaca buku. Ia berhenti di sebuah rak berwarna hijau. Ia tertarik pada sebuah buku. Ia mengambil buku tersebut, dan berpikir siapa tahu buku ini bisa membantunya dalam menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya. Ia lalu membuka buku itu, dan ternyata benar, buku itu yang sejak tadi di carinya. Rukia langsung buru-buru mengambil kartu anggota perpustakaan dari dalam dompetnya. Ia lalu menyerahkan buku dan kartu anggota perpustakaan kepada petugas untuk diperiksa terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa di bawa pulang. Pemeriksaan selesai, buku dan kartu anggota perpustakaan di kembalikan lagi pada Rukia. Rukia langsung bergegas menuju parkiran. Sampai di parkiran, ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia langsung mengangkat panggilan dari ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi," kata Rukia singkat.

"Rukia-chan. Besok aku akan ke Amerika. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya seseorang dari seberang tetephone.

"Nee-chan, aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku banyak tugas, dan harus di kumpulkan melalui email malam ini," keluh Rukia.

"Ayolah, Rukia-chan. Grimmjow menyuruhku datang berlibur ke Amerika besok. Byakuya sedang berada di Cina. Jadi aku tidak mau datang sendirian ke Amerika," pinta Hisana memelas.

"Ini belum musim liburan, kan? Grimmy itu aneh-aneh saja sih," kata Rukia geram.

"Justru itu, aku sedang penat berada di kantor terus. Aku ambil cuti lima hari saja. Lagi pula Grimmy merengek ingin kau dan aku datang ke Amerika untuk mengunjunginya, maklum saja ia kesepian berada di Amerika, makanya aku ingin menemani sepupuku supaya tidak kesepian," jawab Hisana enteng.

"Tapi, nee-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Byakuya sudah memberiku ijin untuk berlibur di Amerika. Segera pulang lalu kerjakan tugas dan kirimkan. Kita Cuma tiga hari saja kok. Pokoknya kamu harus ikut, ya!" kata Hisana horor. Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Iya. Aku pulang. Janji ya, cuma tiga hari di USA," kata Rukia lesu.

"Nah, itu baru adikku. Aku sudah siapkan semua keperluanmu. Kau tidak usah kahawatir," sahut Hisana tertawa puas.

"Hmm,"

'Dasar pemaksa. Tidak bisakah dia mengerti kalau adik tercantiknya ini sedang banyak tugas,' batin Rukia menggerutu.

.

.

.

**~Beberapa hari kemudian, USA**

Hisana dan Rukia telah sampai di bandara. Mereka kemudian berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang sejak tadi menunggu kedatangan mereka. Rut wajah mereka begitu cerah manakala orang yang mereka sayangi berada di depan mereka.

"Selamat datang Nee-chan, Rukia-chan. Bagaiman perjalanan kalian?" tanya pria bersurai biru, Grimmjow Jagqures.

"Grimmy, kami merindukanmu. Kau sudah lama menunggu kami?" kata Hisana seraya memeluk sepupunya untuk melepas rindu. Hisana dan Grimmjow memang sudah seperti kakak adik.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian, nee-san. Kalian belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi," ucap Grimmjow.

"Buruk sekali, Grimm-nii," celetuk Rukia.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Grimmjow heran.

"Hisana tidur mendengkur," kata Rukia polos. Ini membuat Grimmjow tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Hisana, hanya merona kerena menahan malu.

"Kau membuatku malu, mungil," kata Hisana menahan malu.

"Kau juga sih, tidur seperti orang mati," jawab Rukia jujur.

"Kau-"

"Please, jangan bertengkar disini ya, ladies. Kalian tidak malu ya? Ini tempat umum," protes Grimmjow.

"Maaf," suara baritone meluncur dari bibir Hisana dan Rukia secara bersamaan.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk ke mobil," kata Grimmjow sukses membuat keduanya sadar mereka sedang menjadi bahan tontonan.

.

.

.

**Baltimore, Maryland****,****U.S.****A**

"Nah, ladies kita sudah sampai di apartemenku," kata Grimmjow seraya menunjukkan apartemen mewahnya.

"Kau memang pria dengan selera tinggi, Grimm-nii. Seperti biasa, tampak rapi, bersih dan wangi," cibir Rukia.

"Tidak berubah, ya Grimm. Bukan Grimmjow namanya kalau tidak 'wah'. Benar begitu kan, Grim," kata Hisana tersenyum.

"Hehehehe, nee-san tahu saja. Kalian tidur di kamar sebelah ruang makan. Tenang saja, aku sudah membersihkannya," kata Grimmjow tersenyum.

"Aku kedalam dulu. Ingin mandi," kata Hisana pada Rukia dan Grimmjow. Hisana kemudian meninggalkan Rukia dan Grimmjow yang sedang asyik mengobrol di ruang tengah.

"Bye the way, aku lapar, Grimm-nii," kata Rukia.

"Setelah ini mandilah. Aku akan mengajak kau dan Hisana ke tempat makanan favorit sekitar apartemenku. Ada makanan enak di sana. Kau pasti tertarik. " kata Grimmjow lembut.

"Asikkk. Traktir kami ya, Grimm-nii," kata Rukia cengengesan. Rukia memang lebih ceria saat bersama keluarganya di bandingkan saat dia bersama temannya. Sangat berbeda jauh, bukan. Rukia memang tidak bisa membagi kebahagiaan atau kesedihannya dengan orang luar. Menurut Rukia, keluarganyalah yang paling bisa mengerti dirinya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau tidak takut berat badanmu bisa naik lagi, kan?" tanya Grimmjow menggoda.

"Kau mengejekku? Aku sekarang berbeda dengan Rukia yang dulu. Satu hal lagi, taruhan kita masih berlaku. Kau tidak boleh lari, atau alis mempesonamu akan lenyap dari muka bumi ini," kata Rukia tersenyum penuh ancaman. Sebenarnya Rukia hanya bermaksud menggoda Grimmjow.

"Sial. Aku menyesal taruhan padamu. Aku pasti akan memenangkan taruhan itu," kata Grimmjow lesu.

"Hadapi saja, sepupuku," kata Rukia penuh keyakinan

.

.

.

**~Jhon Hopkin's University**

Akhir pekan yang begitu ramai dan sibuk telah terjadi di salah satu sudut bangunan yang berada di Jhon Hopkin's University. Pasti semua bingung kenapa Jhon Hopkin's University saat ini ramai di kunjungi banyak orang dari dalam dan luar kampus. Hari ini Jhon Hopkin's University mengadakan festival. Festival ini biasanya di adakan setiap tiga bulan sekali dan biasanya tema untuk setiap festival berbeda dari bulan sebelumnya. Tema yang di ambil di festival kali ini adalah 'Fashion' yang sangat di gandrungi oleh semua orang. Mendengar kata 'Fashion' tentu saja ini identik dengan fashion show dan bazar pakaian. Inilah yang membuat banyak orang tertarik untuk datang dan melihat berbagai acara yang di tampilkan selama festival berlangsung. Selain fashion show dan bazar pakaian, festival kali ini juga di ramaikan oleh stand-stand yang menjajakan berbagai kuliner berbeda dari setiap negara. Festival ini biasanya berlangsung selama dua hari, dan selama itu juga mahasiswa bahkan pihak yang terkait dengan penyelenggaraan festival ikut sibuk. Kemeriahan festival juga di nikmati oleh dua orang manusia berbeda jenis kelamin dengan warna rambut yang terlihat kontras. Meraka adalah Rukia dan Grimmjow. Grimmjow sengaja membawa Rukia ke festival karena Rukia sedang merasa bad mod ditinggal Hisana shopping seorang diri tanpa mengajaknya.

"Grimm-nii, ayo kita lihat ke stand makanan Perancis," kata Rukia memohon.

"Iya, sabar sebentar dong," jawab Grimmjow.

"Aku lapar nii-chan," rengek Rukia.

"Setelah dari stand makanan kita lihat live music di sebelah sana. Aku ingin melihat performen si bocah jeruk itu," kata Grimmjow menawar.

"Oke. Tapi siapa yang kau maksud jeruk itu," tanya Rukia polos.

"Kau kenal kok," jawab Grimmjow enteng.

"Penasaran. Siapa ya? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Rukia serius.

"Laki-laki," jawab Grimmjow

"Kau homo ya?" tanya Rukia curiga.

"Enak saja kau bicara, mungil. Kalau aku homo kenapa juga aku melamar Neil," jawab Grimmjow sewot.

"Siapa tahu hanya pelampiasan," kata Rukia cengengesan.

"Kau-

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan dulu. Perutmu juga belum terisi dari tadi pagi, kan?" kata Rukia memotong pembicaraan Grimmjow.

"Huh... kalau kau bukan sepupuku, aku jitak kepalamu," kata Grimmjow menahan kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa tahan dengan Rukia.

.

.

.

Rukia dan Grimmjow telah selesai makan di stand makanan Perancis. Sesuai kesepakatan tadi, Rukia dan Grimmjow menuju ke panggung live music. Sampai di depan panggung mereka berdua terhanyut dalam suasana kemeriahan lagu yang di tampilkan oleh musisi-musisi terkenal yang di undang panitia penyelenggara festival dan band kampus. Kini tiba saat yang di nanti Grimmjow. Sebenarnya Rukia sendiri juga penasaran. Diatas panggung, pembawa acara kemudian memanggil nama band kampus untuk menayanyikan sebuah lagu. Band bernama 'Sweeties' ini keluar dari belakang panggung dan menyapa para penonton. Satu per satu personel band keluar dan segera menempati posisi mereka masing-masing. Rukia yang tadinya asyik berbincang dengan Grimmjow, tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah panggung. Ia begitu terkejut. Ia melihat Kurosaki Ichigo tampil di depan panggung untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum masam, ia tidak menyangka dirinya akan kembali melihat Ichigo yang dulu. Tidak berubah dan tetap mempesona.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku menyanyi karena menggantikan Edmund Sylvester yang saat ini sedang sakit. Kami akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuk kalian para penggemar 'Sweeties'. Lagu ini berjudul 'I dont want to missing a thing.' Semoga kami tidak mengecewakan," kata Ichigo membuka acara. Ichigo sendiri sebenarnya merasa gugup. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya menyanyi tampil di hadapan para penonton. Ia mengutuk Shinji yang seenaknya saja mengambil keputusan tanpa bicara terlebih dahulu dengannya.

"Rukia-chan, kenapa kau tidak berkedip dari tadi?" tanya Grimmjow menggoda.

"A-ah, aku hanya-"

"Hanya terpesona akan ketampanannya ya," goda Grimmjow semakin membuat Rukia blushing.

"Grimm-nii. Jangan menggodaku terus dong," kata Rukia cemberut.

"Hehehehe. Satu sama. Kita imapas. Sekarang ini dari pada berdebat, dengarkan saja suara pangeranmu itu," kata Grimmjow cengengesan. Rukia memilih tak menjawab godaan Grimmjow. Matanya hanya terfokus pada Ichigo yang saat ini sedang bernyanyi. Rukia sungguh terpesona akan suara yang merdu dan wajah tampan Ichigo. Perpaduan yang pas. Rukia kini hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Ia berpikir apakah Ichigo akan mengenalinya setelah tubuhnya langsing.

.

.

.

.

Puas melihat live music, mereka segera keluar dari area panggung. Sebenarnya, Rukia tak ingin Ichigo melihatnya. Rukia kemudian mengajak Grimmjow pulang. Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran mobil, namun sebelum ke parkiran Grimmjow mengajak Rukia ke stand kepernak-pernik accsesoris. Grimmjow bermaksud membelikan oleh-oleh untuk Rukia. Ia menarik tangan Rukia dan menyuruh Rukia memilih barang yang dia suka. Rukia tidak tinggal diam, ia mengambil sebuah kalung dengan liontin kelinci dan dompet bulu yang berhiaskan boneka kelinci yang mungil. Grimmjow langsung membayar barang yang dipilih Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Grimm-nii," kata Rukia tersenyum.

"Sudah seharusnya bukan," kata Grimmjow bijak.

"Umm, ayo kita segera pulang sebelum Ichigo melihat kita," kata Rukia tersenyum.

"Let's go," kata Grimmjow sambil menggandeng tangan Rukia. Grimmjow takut Rukia tersesat mengingat ramainya pengunjung yang datang ke festival. Hari beranjak malam, Rukia dan Grimmjow memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena tidak ingin kena marah Hisana. Rukia dan Grimmjow memang ngeri membayangkan wajah horor Hisana saat sedang marah, untuk itu mereka berusaha agar Hisana tidak marah pada mereka. Baru saja mereka berlana, dari arah belakang-

BRUUKKKK

"Maafkan aku," kata seseorang pria yang sempat menubrak Grimmjow. Pria itu langsung bangkit dan membantu Grimmjow dan Rukia berdiri.

"Oh, tidak masalah, Kurosaki," kata Grimmjow kemudian. Grimmjow segera tahu sesorang yang menubruknya saat ia tahu warna rambut pria yang menabraknya. Pandangan Grimmjow kini beralih pada Rukia yang terlihat begitu shock.

'Deg. Kenapa dengan jantungku ini berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya? Dan kenapa melihat dia, mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Mirip seseorang tapi siapa?' batin Ichigo.

"Sekali lagi maaf, Mr. Grimmjow," kata Ichigo menyesal. Sekilas ia memandang seseorang yang kini telah di gandeng oleh dosennya. Ia merasa mengenal wanita itu. Seperti tidak asing.

"Tidak masalah, Kurosaki. Kami tidak terluka," kata Grimmjow bijak.

"Ayo segera pulang Grimm. Ini sudah malam," kata Rukia menutupi kegugupannya. Ia bermaksud menghindar dari tatapan Ichigo yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Kami duluan, Kurosaki," kata Grimmjow meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Tunggu dulu. Nona, apa kita pernah bertemu?" kata Ichigo menghentikan langkah Grimmjow dan Rukia.

'Deg. Mati aku,' batin Rukia menjerit.

'Gawat' batin Grimmjow.

"Pernah kok," kata Rukia berusaha tenang.

"Dimana kita bertemu?" kata Ichigo penasaran. Grimmjow yang melihat gerak-gerik Rukia hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Baru saja kan? Kami permisi tuan Kurosaki," jawab Rukia singkat. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Grimmjow untuk segera menjauh. Grimmjow hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Benar juga ya. Gadis yang menarik. Wajahnya dan tinggi badannya seperti Rukia, tapi sepertinya bukan Rukia. Rukia chuby, dan wanita ini tidak sama sekali. Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' batin Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo POV**

Hari yang melelahkan, semua ini gara-gara rambut kuning itu. Awas saja kalau bertemu dengannya di kampus besok pagi. Akan aku habisi dia *maksud Ichigo menghabisi adalah tidak diberi contekan tugas*, sial. Lelah setelah aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat ingin mengambil mobiku, dengan sangat ceroboh, aku menabrak orang didepanku hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Aku begitu malu, aku kemudian bangkit dan membantu berdiri oarang yang kutabrak tadi. Binggo, orang itu dosennya, Grimmjow Jagquares dan seseorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Tubuhnya wanita itu yang begitu mungil seperti anak SD, serta kulit yang putih bersih menambah kesan manis yang melihatnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal. Saat melihat wanita yang bersama dosenku itu, jantungku bisa berdebar-debar? Ini sama seperti ketika dulu aku dekat dengan Rukia. Wajah itu, tinggi wanita itu persis Rukia. Apa itu benar dia? Kalau benar dia kenapa dia seolah tidak mengenalku. Semoga itu bukan Rukia.

**End of Ichigo POV**

.

.

.

**To be countinued.**

**Balesan yang belum login:**

Darries: hehehehhe... njambaknya sabar ya... mungkin chapter ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan Darries-san. Thanks for RnR

Guest: heheheh... sepertinya sih begitu. Kita lihat saja chapter selanjutnya.

Hountou Arigatou... peluk minna kyang dah bersedia RnR :D


	14. Mengingatmu part 2

**Shin Key Can, present**

**.**

**.**

**SEGITIGA**

**.**

**.**

Hai minna, ketemu lagi sama kami, Shin, Key and Can. Ohohohohoho... diluar perkiraan kami, fic ini banyak banget yang review, fav and follow. Kami sungguh sangat ingin memeluk minna. Oya, chapter kali ini sedikit loncat dari alur... alur sengaja kami cepatkan. Semoga gak ngecewain minna. Happy reading.

**Disclaimer: Demiiiii apapun tetap Kubo Tite aja. Kalaupun diijinkan memiliki Bleach, kami pasti disuruh jadi budaknya...hehehhehe**

**Warning: Cuma mau ingetin kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau sejenisnya tergantung pendapat minna yang menilai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAB XIII: Mengingatmu part 2**

.

.

Grimmjow dan Rukia sampai di apartemen. Sesampainya di apartemen, mereka di sambut Hisana. Hari ini Hisana begitu senang menghabiskan waktu belanjannya. Ini berbanding terbalik dengan Rukia yang terlihat lesu ketika ia bertemu dengan Ichigo.

"Rukia-chan? Kau kenapa lesu begitu setelah di ajak jalan-jalan Grimmy?" tanya Hisana heran.

"Aku hanya capek saja, nee-chan. Aku mau mandi dan istirahat dulu," jawab Rukia lesu.

"Segeralah mandi, adikku tercinta. Oh, ya, tadi aku membelikanmu ini," kata Hisana menyerahkan paper bag pada Rukia.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Sudahlah, pakai saja," kata Hisana lembut. Rukia hanya menggangguk. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Hisana bersama Grimmjow. Hisana yang melihat Rukia masuk kedalam kamar kemudian bertanya pada Grimmjow yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa empuknya.

"Hei, Grimm. Rukia kenapa? Bukankah tadi katamu dia sudah baikan setelah aku meninggalkannya shopping?" tanya Hisana pada Grimmjow.

"Ia baru saja bertemu pangeran kodoknya, nee-san," jawab Grimmjow lebay.

"Lalu kenapa dia lesu seperti itu?" tanya Hisana penasaran.

"Pangeran kodok? Yang kamu maksud Ichigo Kurosaki?" kata Hisana memastikan.

"Yups. Rukia sedih karena Ichigo tidak mengenalnya," sahut Grimmjow menjelaskan.

"Errr.. rumit sekali ya. Mungkin saat ini ia perlu waktu untuk sendiri," kata Hisana tersenyum. Ia sungguh mengerti perasaan imouto-nya itu.

"Nee-san, aku tidur dulu. Aku lelah. Besok aku mengajar kelas pangeran kodok itu. Oyasuminasai, nee," sahut Grimmjow.

"Hmm," jawab singkat Hisana.

.

.

.

Rukia terduduk lesu di bawah guyuran air yang mengalir dari shower. Ia meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya. Ia mengingat kejadian yang tadi ia alami. Rukia bertemu Ichigo, namun Ichigo tidak mengenalinya. Salahkah jika Ichigo tidak mengenalinya? Senangkah ia jika Ichigo melupakannya? Atau benarkah tindakannya baru saja ia lakukan. Pertanyaan ini membuat Rukia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa jika suatu hari nanti kebohongannya terungkap. Mengingat pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, Rukia hanya bisa terisak. Hatinya merasa sakit mengingat ia telah dilupakan. Ia kembali tersenyum kecut dan memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat memori antara Ichigo dengannya. Bagi Rukia, tidak masalah ia melupakannya asalkan bukan dirinya yang melupakan Ichigo. Ichigo adalah kenangannya.

**~Flashback dua tahun lalu**

"Rukia, setelah ini kita akan kemana? Makan dan nonton sudah," kata Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko buku. Kita ada tugas kimia. Sensei menyuruh kita membaca reverensi yang ia sarankan beberapa hari lalu," kata Rukia menjelsakan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke toko buku," kata Ichigo riang. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju area sekitar mall untuk membeli buku. Selama perjalanan menuju toko buku, keduanya saling melempar candaan dan senyum. Saat sedang asyik mengobrol datang tiga orang gadis belia yang katanya fans Ichigo. Fans girl itu kemudian meminta tanda tangan Ichigo dan memintanya berfoto. Dari sanalah kehebohan muncul, tatkala fans girl tadi berteriak heboh dan benar saja, para fans yang tadinya berjumlah tiga orang kini bertambah banyak. Ichigo bagai seorang artis. Padahal ia tidak menganggap demikian. Ia hanya seorang atlet, namun siapa sangka fansnya akan sebanyak ini. Ichigo yang di kerumuni fans, mau tidak mau meladeni sebentar permintaan fans fanatiknya itu. Rukia yang melihat Ichigo yang dikerumini fans girl yang cantik-cantik, merasa minder. Ia memilih untuk menjauh dari keramaian. Ichigo yang sudah lelah meladeni permintaan fansnya langsung mohon diri untuk keluar dari kerumunan fansnya. Ia lalu mencari Rukia yang menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Maaf, sedikit lama, Rukia. Aku tidak menyangka fansku sebanyak itu," kata Ichigo bangga.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Wajar saja kan," kata Rukia bijak. Jujur saja, Rukia sedikit cemburu mengingat fans girl Ichigo itu bertubuh langsing dan berwajah cantik.

"Tetap saja aku tidak enak padamu, menungguku dari kepungan fans begitu lama," kata Ichigo menyesal.

"Kita bisa lanjutkan ke toko bukunya?" tanya Rukia.

"Ayo kita berangkat," kata Ichigo seraya menggandeng tangan Rukia.

'DEG!'

"Ichigo. Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu. Aku malu," kata Rukia blushing mendapat perlakuan dari Ichigo.

"Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya sampai kita menemukan toko buku. Aku tidak ingin terpisah seperti saat tadi fansku mengerubungiku," jawab Ichigo enteng. Sebenarnya juga, ia refleks menggandeng tangan Rukia. Ia ingin saja melepaskan genggaman tangannya, tapi nanggung sekali. Dasar Ichigo licik. Bisa-bisanya mencari kesempatan dalam kesusahan.

'Dia blushing, manis sekali' batin Ichigo.

"Tapi aku-" ucapan Rukia terpotong.

"Tetap disampingku dan jangan berjalan jauh dibelakangku," kata Ichigo lembut. Oh, kini Rukia bak putri yang di selamatkan oleh pangeran berkuda putih. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang wanita.

**End Flashback**

.

.

.

**~Beberapa hari kemudian, di bandara kota Maryland**

"Nii, kami pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," kata Rukia pada Grimmjow.

"Kau juga, Rukia-chan," kata Grimmjow memeluk sepupu mungilnya itu.

"Kami pulang dulu, Grimm. Jaga kesehatanmu," sahut Hisana.

"Kalian juga, ya," kata Grimmjow.

"Jaa-nee.

.

.

.

**~Jhons Hopkin's University**

"Masih ingat denganku, Ichi?" tanya seorang wanita berparas cantik itu.

"Cih, ternyata kau. Aku tidak lupa denganmu, Senna. Ada apa kau datang jauh-jauh kesini?" tanya Ichigo ketus. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka bertemu kembali dengan wanita yang dulu pernah ia cintai dan pernah tersakiti.

"Aku kangen padamu, Ichi," kata wanita yang tak lain bernama Senna. Ia bersikap manja sekali saat mengetahui Ichigo datang untuk menemuinya.

"Tapi aku tidak. Maaf aku sibuk," kata Ichigo seraya meninggalkan Senna.

"Aku ingin bicara pada-"

"Cukup, Senna. Aku muak melihatmu berada di sini. Pulanglah," kata Ichigo sinis.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja padamu, Ichi," kata Senna yakin.

"Cih, mana harga dirimu yang dulu kau banggakan itu," cibir Ichigo.

"Aku-"

"Pergi saja dengan kekasihmu yang dulu. Aku bukan Ichigo yang kau kenal dulu," kata Ichigo ketus. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Senna yang masih shock atas penolakan Ichigo, sedangkan Senna, ia akan mencoba agar Ichigo mau memaafkannya dan kembali padanya.

.

.

.

**Ichigo POV**

Aku berlari menuju sebuah tempat di sudut kampusku. Aku mencari seseorang yang katanya ingin bertemu dengaku. Aku sangat penasaran, siapa seseorang yang sangat ingin bertemu dengaku. Aku sampai ditempat yang di tentukan. Sampai di sana, aku mendekati ciri-ciri orang yang tadi disebutkan temanku. Dia seorang wanita. Hei, dia Senna? Bagaimana bisa dia sampai kesini? Aku terpaksa menghampirinya. Dia menyapaku juga mengatakan maksud kedatanganya kemari. Ia ingin hubungan kami berlanjut. Cih, apa dia lupa perlakuannya padaku seperti apa. Aku muak dengan sikapnya. Senna, wanita yang paling tidak ingin aku temui justru berdiri dihadapanku. Bosan dengan topik yang di bahas, aku langsung pergi dari hadapannya. Aku tidak ingin lagi berhubungan dengannya. Senna adalah masa lalu, bukan masa depanku.

**End of Ichigo POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Lima tahun kemudian, Jepang**

Seorang pria muda, berjas putih dengan stetoskop yang selalu ia bawa, tampak sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Pria muda itu adalah seorang dokter sekaligus calon penerus rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja saat ini. Pria muda atau sebut saja dokter muda itu sedang menuju ruangannya. Ia begitu lelah setelah sejak tadi pagi memerikasa banyak pasien. Pria itu langsung membuka pintu ruangannya, dan menyandarkan jas kebesarannya ke bahu kursi yang akan ia duduki. Ia menghela nafas. Profesi sebagai seorang dokter membuatnya harus berpikir keras demi menolong dan menyelamatkan nyawa pasien. Baru saja ia duduk dan meregangkan otot-ototnya, suara ketukan pintu mengganggu waktu santainya.

Tok..tok..tok

"Masuk, saja," kata dokter muda itu.

"dr. Kurosaki, ini data kesehatan pasien yang anda minta tadi pagi," kata seorang suster.

"Letakkan saja di sini," kata dokter bermarga Kurosaki. Ia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia menjelma sebagai pria tampan dan berkharisma, dingin dan tertutup, sangat berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang dulu.

"Saya permisi," kata suster tersebut dan iapun beranjak dari ruangan dokter tampan itu, tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi dan ia segera melihat layar ponselnya.

'Moshi-moshi,' kata Ichigo malas.

'Bisa kita bertemu sore ini, Ichi?' tanya wanita di seberang telephone.

'Maaf, aku sibuk. Lain kali saja,' kata Ichigo ketus. Ia kemudian mengakhiri panggilan wanita itu. Ichigo merasa tidak perlu lagi kembali berhubungan dengan wanita itu.

.

.

.

**To be countinued**

Maaf pendek. Jika ada keluhan berlanjut, segera hubungi dokter pribadi masing-masing... ja nee... hohohohohho.. kaburrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**Thanks yang dah setia mengikuti fic kami yang gaje ini.**

**Canny loly Berry, KeyKeiko,15 Hendrik Widyawati,Darries,Guest,Morning Eagle,Shirayuki Ann,ShinRanXNaruHina,Shiina,BELUM ADA AKUN,Natsumi Kyoko ,Kyoumo no SKipBeat,Azura Kuchiki,anyaaa,, marshmalow, Hanna Hoshiko, **

belum ada akun: oke... terima kasih udah RnR. Semoga chapter ini gak ngecewain kamu ya...hehehe

darries: tadinya kami juga ingin bilang seperti itu, tapi rasanya sadis sekaliiiii. Ohohohoho..sabar ya, masih dalam proses. oke... terima kasih udah RnR


	15. Chapter 15

**Shin Key Can, present**

**.**

**.**

**SEGITIGA**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Demiiiii apapun tetap Kubo Tite aja. Kalaupun diijinkan memiliki Bleach, kami pasti disuruh jadi budaknya...hehehhehe. Thanks buat playlist untuk chapter ini by Naif_ Air dan api, Sheila on 7_ Yang Terlewatkan.**

**Warning: Cuma mau ingetin kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau sejenisnya tergantung pendapat minna yang menilai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAB XIV: Selangkah lagi!**

.

.

**~Kurosaki Hospital**

Senna berdiri dipelataran parkir di rumah sakit tempat Ichigo bekerja. Ia sendiri gelisah apakah ia akan ditolak mentah-mentah lagi oleh Ichigo. Senna menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghapus pikirannya yang aneh-aneh. Senna menghela nafas. Kali ini ia tidak boleh menyerah. Terlalu banyak yang ia korbankan demi untuk bersama pewaris Kurosaki itu. Senna kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Ia lalu berhenti ke tempat receptionis. Ia menanyakan apakah Ichigo hari ini datang. Keterangan yang ia dapat dari receptionis membuatnya tersenyum. Senna sungguh ingin bertemu Ichigo, dan saat itu juga, ia berjalan ke ruangan Ichigo.

Tok..Tok..Tok

"Silahkan masuk pintunya tidak di kunci," kata suara dari dalam ruangan. Ia adalah Ichigo.

"Ichi, apa aku mengganggumu?" kata Senna.

"Pulanglah, aku sibuk," jawab Ichigo singkat. Ia kemudian menekuni berkas yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar denganmu, Ichi," kata Senna lirih.

"Bicaralah, aku hanya punya waktu duapuluh menit denganmu," kata Ichigo dingin.

"Terima kasih kau telah memberiku kesempata bicara. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu satu hal, aku sebenarnya masih mencintaimu Ichi," kata Senna jujur.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo sinis.

"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?" kata Senna memohon. Ia jelas melihat banyak perubahan dari diri Ichigo yang mulai tidak ia kenal.

"Maaf, sepertinya itu sulit untukku," kata Ichigo singkat. Ia heran pada gadis di depannya ini, kenapa ia masih gigih bahkan sampai ia harus menolaknya berkali-kali namu tidak juga ia menyerah begitu saja.

"Tapi aku masih mencintaimu, Ichi. Bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti ini kepadaku? Tidak dengan sikap dingin seperti ini," kata Senna sedih.

"Harusnya kau tahu penyebab aku seperti ini karena siapa," jawab Ichigo dingin. Sekali lagi ia menunjukkan sosok angkuh yang ia bangun selama beberapa tahun ini.

"A-aku tahu aku salah, aku-"

"Aku sibuk, pasienku menunggu untuk kuperiksa kesehatannya. Pulanglah dan carilah orang lain yang mencintaimu," kata Ichigo tegas. Ia kemudian meninggalkna ruangannya bersama Senna yang masih duduk ditempatnya.

.

.

.

Setelah Ichigo keluar dari ruangannya, ia nampak lega. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama Senna. Ini sangat sulit untuk lepas dari Senna. Sebenrnya itu hanya alasan Ichigo untuk menghindari Senna. Ichigo kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah sakit untuk mencicipi cappucino di cafe depan rumah sakit. Ia berjalan kaki untuk menuju cafe itu. selama ia berjalan, banyak sepasang mata yang memperhatikan penampilah dokter muda itu. Ichigo yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan, hanya bersikap biasa saja. Sesampainya di depan cafe, ia duduk di sofa berwarna violet, ia kemudian memesan cappucinno dan cake red velvet yang lezat menu andalan cafe itu. Lama menunggu sekitar lima belas menit, akhirnya pesanan Ichigo datang. Ia langsung melahap cake red velvet dan menikmati secangkir cappucino. Sedang asyik-asyiknya melahap kue, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan-

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa ayah mencariku?" tanya Ichigo to the point.

"Segeralah kembali ke rumah sakit. Saat ini pasien yang datang berobat bertambah banyak," kata seseorang yang yang tak lain adalah Kurosaki Isshin.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera kesana," kata Ichigo singkat. Pembicaraan melalui telephone berakhir. Ichigo segera menghabiskan red velvet dan cappucinonya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar red velvet dan cappucino yang baru saja ia nikmati. Setelah membayarya, Ichigo langsung berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Tubuh Ichigo melesat memasuki lobby rumah sakit. Berjalan beberapa menit, manik hazelnya menangkap pemandangan sepasang suami istri, suster dan sesorang perempuan yang sedang duduk di kursi roda sedang mengurus administrasi rumah sakit.

Mata Ichigo tidak bisa lepas dari ketiga orang yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya mana kala ia menatap wajah wanita yang duduk di kursi roda. Ia merasakan sesuatu, rasa yang berbeda dari biasanya namun rasa yang sama saat ia bersama seseorang. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia mengenal wanita itu, apalagi saat manatap iris violetnya dan garis wajah yang membuat Ichigo tidak bisa lupa dengan seseorang di masa lalunya, Rukia. Ia meyakini wanita itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Ia semakin penasaran dengan yang dilihatnya saat ini mengingat ia sempat bimbang karena ukuran fisik mereka yang begitu berbeda. Rukia yang ia kenal bertubuh dua kali lipat dari wanita yang saat ini ia lihat. Merasa penasaran dan antara yakin dan tidak yakin, Ichigo kemudian memastikan dan mencari tahu ke meja registrasi rumah sakit tempat wanita itu yang kini sudah berjalan jauh berlawanan dengan meja registrasi rumah sakit.

"Nona, boleh aku tanya nama pasien yang baru saja datang kemari untuk melakukan registrasi?" kata Ichigo semangat.

"Memangnya dokter kenal dengan pasien tadi?" kata petugas wanita itu.

"Aku seperti mengenal wanita yang berada di kursi roda tadi. Ia mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang sangat special di masa laluku. Kalau benar itu memang benar dia, aku ingin sekali menemuiny," kata Ichigo sedih. Ia menunjukkan wajah prihatinnya kepada petugas bagian registrasi didepannya itu.

"Sayang sekali dokter harus menunggunya di luar. Ia perlu pengobatan khusus dan insentif dari dokter," kata pertugas wanita itu.

"Itu bukan masalah bagiku, nona. Aku hanya ingin tahu data lengkapnya saja," kata Ichigo memohon.

"Tapi, dokter-"

"Kalau masalahnya adalah privasi pasien, serahkan yang satu ini padaku. Aku tidak akan mengadukan hal ini pada ayahku," kata Ichigo menjamin.

"Baiklah kalau dokter memaksa. Hmm... nama marganya Kuchiki. Sebenarnya dia pasien langganan disini, dok," sahut pertugas wanita itu.

"Kuchiki? Apa yang kau maksud, Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Benar dok. Kuchiki Rukia. Nama panggilannya Rukia," jawab pertugas wanita itu.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya. Aku janji tidak akan mengadukan hal ini pada ayahku," kata Ichigo tersenyum. Saking senangnya sampai ia menyalami pertugas wanita itu karena jasanya. Ia berlari mencari keberadaan Rukia. Ia lari tak terkontrol demi menemukan seseorang yang ingin ia temui beberapa tahun ini. Ia sangat bahagia karena penantiannya selama bertahun-tahun akan segera terwujud. Ichigo tidak bisa menghentikan rasa bahagianya. Jauh dalam relung hatinya, ia merasa lega. Perlahan namun pasti, ia yakin selangkah lagi akan bertemu dengan Rukia semakin dekat. Ichigo kemudian menelusuri tiap sudut rumah sakit berharap akan menemukan Rukia di sana. Lama mencari, Ichigo kembali diliputi putus asa ketika tak berhasil menemukan kembali wanita yang ia sayangi. Ia kembali murung, namun tak berapa lama ia bertemu dengan suster yang tadi membawa Rukia. Ichigo menghampiri suster tadi.

"Suster, pasien yang tadi anda bawa bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu sekarang berada dimana?" tanya Ichigo tidak sabar.

"Keruang khusus. Rukia perlu melakukan pengambilan darahnya untuk mendapatkan suntikan atau transfusi darah agar ia bisa segera pulih," kata suster itu.

"Suster, sebenarnya Rukia sakit apa? Kenapa dia harus diambil darahnya dan melakukan transfusi darah?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Kondisi kesehatan masih dikaji dokter Kurosaki, tapi sepertinya Rukia mengalami penyakit anemia biemer," kata suster menjelaskan.

'Penyakit itu karena terjadi kerena ada masalah pada proses pembentukan darah merah. Biasanya tubuh pasien akan mengalami kekurangan suatu unsur yang dihasilkan lambung, dengan kata lain unsur tersebut menyebabkan tubuhnya tidak mampu mempergunakan zat besi yang berperan untuk pembentukan butiran darah merah dalam tubuhnya. Ini jelas masalah serius,' batin Ichigo.

"Sekarang dia ada dimana suster?" tanya Ichigo sekali lagi.

"Baru sepuluh menit lalu ia meninggalkan rumah sakit, dan pulang kerumah," kata suster itu ramah.

"Suster, bisakah anda menghubungiku jika Rukia kembali lagi kemari? Aku mohon suster," kata Ichigo memohon. Kali ini demi Rukia ia melepas topeng dinginnya.

"Saya akan membantu anda, dokter. Ini kartu nama saya, silahkan hubungi saya jika anda membutuhkan saya," kata suster itu.

"Dan ini kartu namaku. Nama anda indah sekali. Shirayuki," puji Ichigo. Kali ini Ichigo kembali ke sosok Ichigo yang ramah. Berbeda dari image yang ia bangu selama beberapa tauhn ini.

"Anda terlalu memuji, dokter. Saya selalu menemani Rukia saat sedang diperiksa dokter dan sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Saya akan mengabari anda kalau Rukia datang lagi," jawab suster Shirayuki

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Aku harap ini jadi rahasia kita," kata Ichigo tersenyum. Baru kali ini juga ia terlihat begitu bahagia di depan orang lain.

"Saya mengerti, dok. Saya permisi dulu," kata suster yang Shirayuki itu.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan berlawanan arah. Suster Shirayuki berjalan ke luar rumah sakit, sedangkan Ichigo berjalan menuju ruangannya. Selama ia berjalan, ia sesekali tersenyum sendiri. Sangat jarang sekali ia tersenyum seperti saat ini dan tanpa Ichigo sadari, Senna yang sejak tadi masih setia menunggu kedatangan Ichigo di depan ruangan Ichigo ikut heran. Semenjak ia putus dengan Ichigo, Ichiho selalu menunjukkan wajah dengan ekspresi dingin dan tak bersahabat, namun yang dilihatnya hari ini sungguh berbeda dengan dua jam yang lalu.

"Kau masih disini?" kata Ichigo yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Senna.

"A-ah, aku baru saja akan pulang. Kau tampak senang sekali hari ini," kata Senna memulai pembicaraan.

"Memang sedang senang, ini karena seseorang yang begitu special. Maaf ya, aku harus segera memeriksa pasien. Aku pergi dulu," kata Ichigo cuek. Senna yang mendengar penuturan Ichigo hanya tersenyum miris. Ia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini mendengar ucapannya. Tapi bukan Senna namanya kalau ia harus menyerah begitu saja. Ia akan terus mencoba sampai ia tak mampu lagi bertahan.

.

.

.

**~Ditempat lain**

"Hisana nee-san, apa aku akan sembuh?" tanya wanita bertubuh mungil. Tubuhnya semakin kelihatan kurus dari hari ke hari.

"Kau akan sembuh, Rukia sayang. Kami yakin itu," hibur Hisana. Hisana sebenarnya sangat sedih melihat keadaan adiknya itu. Demi melihat adiknya tersenyum, ia berusaha menyembunyikan kecemasannya agar Rukia merasa tidak terbebani.

"Umm.." kata Rukia singkat disertai anggukan kepalanya. Ia begitu ingin sembuh.

"Bersabarlah, Rukia," kata Byakuya singkat. Ia bermaksud mengutakan hati adik kesayangannya agar tidak sedih.

"Aku tahu itu, nii-sama. Aku harus berjuang demi janjiku pada Grimmy-nii. Aku akan jadi wanita kuat seperti yang selalu ia katakan padaku," kata Rukia lirih.

"Berjuanglah demi Grimmy-nii, Rukia. Ia tidak akan senang jika melihatmu menyerah," kata Hisana memberi semangat.

"Aku kangen Grimmy-nii, nee-san. Aku sangat ingin ia melihatku saat aku wisuda saat itu. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, ia terlebih dulu meninggalkan kita semua di dunia," ucap Rukia. Ia mulai terisak ketika ia harus mengingat kepergian Grimmjow yang begitu mendadak. Ia sangat sedih kehilangan sosok kakak yang ia kagumi selain Byakuya dan Hisana.

"Tenanglah, Rukia. Kita doakan agar Grimmjow tenang di surga," bujuk Byakuya.

"Hiks..hiks.. aku mengerti nii-sama," kata Rukia singkat.

.

.

**To be countinued**

**A/N:** Bagian saat Ichigo bertemu Rukia di meja registrasi itu ada di dalam novel. Oya, pasti kalian shock atas apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia dan Grimmjow ya? Gomen... kami benar2 benar minta maaf. Untuk Grimmjow, maaf, disini ia harus meninggal sebelum menyanggupi konsekuensi kalah taruhan dengan Rukia. Grimmjow meninggal karena kecelakaan saat akan menghadiri wisuda Rukia. Rukia sebenarnya sudah berada di Jepang setelah lulus wisuda. Saat kembali ke Jepang, ia tinggal di kota yang sama dengan Ichigo. Rukia pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang mengharuskan pembedahan di bagian perutnya yang memicu sakitnya saat ini.

Untuk Ichigo, perlahan topeng 'dingin' mulai mencair karena ia bertemu dengan Rukia walau cuma sebentar, efek yang sangat luar biasa, ya. Dan sekali lagi maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan mina. Mungkin dua chapter lagi fic ini akan berkahir.

**Thanks yang dah setia mengikuti fic kami yang gaje ini.**

**Canny loly Berry, KeyKeiko,15 Hendrik Widyawati,Darries,Guest,Morning Eagle,Shirayuki Ann,ShinRanXNaruHina,Shiina,BELUM ADA AKUN,Natsumi Kyoko ,Kyoumo no SKipBeat,Azura Kuchiki,anyaaa,, marshmalow, Hanna Hoshiko**

darries: Iya nih. Dia keras kepala. Jadi dia berusaha untuk dapat apa yang dia mau. Untuk setting, sengaja kami percepat. Maaf membuatmu bingung. Thanks dah RnR


	16. Chapter 16

**Shin Key Can, present**

**.**

**.**

**SEGITIGA**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Demiiiii apapun tetap Kubo Tite aja. Kalaupun diijinkan memiliki Bleach, kami pasti disuruh jadi budaknya...hehehhehe. Thanks buat playlist untuk chapter ini by: Taylor Swift_ Breathe, I'd Lie, by: Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen - Good Time, by Demi Lovatto_ Heart Attack Shin pilih ini untuk mengghibur Key yang lagi sakit... cepet sembuh ya! keep your healty :) buat Can, ini udah jadi pesenannmu...  
**

**Warning: Cuma mau ingetin kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau sejenisnya tergantung pendapat minna yang menilai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAB XV : Amnesia? Really? **

**~Seminggu kemudian, Kurosaki Hospital**

Salah satu bangsal Kurosaki Hospital, seorang dokter mudanya yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo sedang memeriksa keadaan pasien dengan telaten. Ia memeriksa secara detail mengenai kondisi kesehatan pasien yang sejak beberapa hari lalu ia tangani. Hari ini merupakan hari yang melelahkan bagi Ichigo. Ia sangat sibuk sekali menangani pasien rawat inap dan pasien yang datang berobat kepadanya. Ichigo juga harus memantau kesehatan pasien yang ia tangani sepenuh hati, meskipun ia lelah sekalipun. Ichigo yang telah selesai memeriksa keadaan pasien, kemudian keluar dari bangsal itu. Baru beberapa langkah menuju ke ruangannya terdengar dari arah belakang suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya.

"Dokter Kurosaki!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Ya, ada apa suster Shirayuki memanggilku? Apa Rukia datang kemari lagi hari ini?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Hah..hah..hah.. m-naafkan saya, berteriak seperti tadi. S-saya hanya ingin bilang tadi pagi Rukia rawat inap karena kesehatannya kembali memburuk," kata suster Shirayuki terbata. Sesungguhnya ia sangat lelah berlarian untuk sekedar mencari Ichigo.

"Apa! Kenapa tidak memneritahuku sejak tadi pagi, suster?" kata Ichigo tak percaya. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan kondisi Rukia yang memburuk.

"Saya sudah menghubungi handphone anda, tapi sejak tadi pagi anda susah dihubungi," kata suster Shirayuki pasrah.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang suster, yang penting beri tahu aku dimana ruangannya sekarang," kata Ichigo memohon.

"Dia ada di kelas VVIP kamar 132013. Ayah anda sedang memeriksanya," jawab suster Shirayuki.

"Ayah memeriksanya? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Ichigo heran. Sekali lagi, hari ini ia merasa sangat terkejut dengan berita yang di bawa suster Shirayuki.

"Ayah anda adalah dokter yang menangani Rukia. Kakak ipar Rukia adalah teman baik Rukia," jawab Shirayuki.

"Aku akan ke sana menemui Rukia. Terima kasih atas informasinya, suster. Kembalilah bekerja. Aku permisi," kata Ichigo ramah.

"Saya, permisi," sahut suster Shirayuki. Mereka akhirnya kembali ke tujuan mereka masing-masing.

Ichigo tak ambil diam, ia langsung menuju tempat yang tadi di tunjukan oleh suster Shirayuki. Dalam hati, Ichigo bingung harus berkata seperti apa jika bertemu dengannya apalagi dengan ayahnya. Sungguh ia bingung harus berkata apa. Ia juga tidak mungkin tiba-tiba datang ke kamar Rukia dan mengatakan 'Apa kabar Rukia' begitu saja. Ia mungkin akan shock jika melihatku tiba-tiba. Ichigo berpkir sejenak tentang alasan apa yang akan ia katakan jika bertemu jika bertemu Rukia dan ayahnya. Lama berpikir, tidak terasa ia sudah sampai didepan kamar Rukia, pintu kamar sedikit terbuka. Ichigo mengintip di balik celah pintu kamar. Ia sekilas melihat ayahnya sedang berbincang dengan pasangan suami istri yang ia duga adalah kakak ipar dan kakak kandungnya, Rukia yang terbaring lemah itu menutup matanya karena ia begitu mengantuk. Melihat Rukia yang terbaring lemah dan wajah pucatnya, Ichigo langung mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia.

"Tok.. tok..tok..

"Siapa?" kata wanita dari dalam ruangan 132013. Wanita itu langsung membukakan pintu setelah baru saja di ketuk oleh Ichigo. Ia adalah Hisana Kuchiki.

"Maaf, mengganggu anda, saya ingin bertemu dengan dokter Isshin," kata Ichigo basa-basi. Ia bingung harus berkata seperti apa, maka dari itu, ia terpaksa beralasan ingin bertemu ayahnya.

"Oh, silahkan masuk, dokter Isshin sedang berada di dalam," kata Hisana ramah. Hisana yang melihat Ichigo hanya berpikir kalau Ichigo adalah putra Isshin, karena wajah keduanya hampir mirip meski warna rambut berbeda. Hisana kemudian mengantarkan Ichigo kedalam unutuk bertemu Isshin.

"Dokter, ada yang mencari anda," kata Hisana ramah.

"Oh, kau Ichigo. Ada apa mencariku?" kata Isshin ramah.

"Aku ingin mengajak ayah makan siang. Sudah lama aku tidak makan siang bersama ayah.," jawab Ichigo sekenanya.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama," timpal Hisana.

"Ide bagus. Oya, sebelumnya perkenalkan, dia putraku Ichigo. Dia calon penerusku," kata Isshin pada Byakuya dan Hisana.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, yoroshiku," kata Ichigo ramah. Ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Aku Kuchiki Hisana, dan dia suamiku, Kuchiki Byakuya," kata Hisana ramah. Byakuya hanya mengangguk sebentar. Byakuya memang terbiasa bersikap dingin dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang sakit?" tanya Ichigo penasaran. Ia hanya pura-pura.

"Adik tersayang kami, Kuchiki Rukia," jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa kau mengenal Rukia-chan, Ichi?" tanya Isshin heran melihat perubahan muka putranya.

"Dia temanku, yah. Kami sekolah di SMA yang sama. Aku juga tidak menyangka dia dirawat di sini," jawab Ichigo sekenanya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang Rukia yang tertidur lelap.

"Dia sudah lama sakit seperti ini, tapi ia begitu kuat menghadapi sakitnya," jawab Hisana lirih.

"Kuchiki-sama, apakah saya boleh menjenguknya sewaktu-waktu?" tanya Ichigo pada Byakuya.

"Kau boleh menjenguknya," jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Terima kasih banyak, Byakuya-sama," kata Ichigo tersenyum. Byakuya hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengijinkan Ichigo untuk menjenguk Rukia.

"Ayo kita makan siang dulu," kata Hisana pada pria-pria di depannya.

"Sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu, nak. Biarkan Rukia istirahat sebentar," kata Isshin bijak. Kali ini Isshin tidak curiga pada Ichigo.

.

.

.

**~Keesokan harinya, Kurosaki Hospital**

Ichigo datang pagi-pagi kerumah sakit untuk menemui Rukia sebentar. Ia semalaman tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena memikirkan Rukia dan kondisi kesehatan wanita mungil itu. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa tak lupa ia membawakan bunga lily untuk Rukia. Sampai di depan kamar Rukia, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ini kali pertama ia akan bertemu dan mengobrol secara langsung dengan Rukia setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Pintu di ketuk, dan seseorang dari dalam kamar Rukia membukakan pintu. Ia adalah Hisana yang sejak kemarin menunggu Rukia seorang diri, suaminya Byakuya harus dinas ke luar negeri untuk mengurusi beberapa cabang perusahaan yang ia tangani. Hisana mempersilahkan masuk, ia cepat menerima orang baru termasuk Ichigo dibandingkan dengan suaminya. Pembicaraan di kamar Rukia berlangsung sangat pelan lantaran baik Ichigo maupun Hisana tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Rukia.

"Ichigo-kun, bisa titip Rukia sebentar? Aku akan pulang kerumah untuk beristirahat sebentar," kata Hisana ramah.

"Aku akan menjaga Rukia, Hisana-san. Anda sebaiknya tidur dirumah. Aku akan menjaganya sampai Rukia bangun," kata Ichigo ramah.

"Kalau begitu aku titip Rukia sebentar, jika Ichigo-kun ingin bekerja, bisa tinggalkan Rukia agar suster saja yang merawatnya," kata Hisana ramah.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Hisana-san," kata Ichigo lembut.

"Ya," jawab singkat kemudian menggambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Rukia. Ia percaya Ichigo akan menjaganya. Sebenarnya Hisana baru tahu kalau Ichigo adalah Kurosaki Ichigo yang disukai adiknya setelah ia mencocokkan kebenaran diarry yang ditulis Rukia.

.

.

.

Setelah Hisana keluar, Ichigo mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Rukia. Ia sungguh senang bisa melihat Rukia, tapi ia juga sedih herus bertemu Rukia yang saat ini. Ichigo memperhatikan setiap detail wajah Rukia yang tertidur, sangat cantik menurutnya. Wajah yang pucat membuat hatinya miris ditambah lagi penyakit yang akan ia tanggung seumur hidup. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7.10 pagi, Rukia masih belum terbangun dari mimpinya. Bosan dengan kegiatan menunggunya, Ichigo lantas mengambil bunga Lily yang ia bawa dan menaruhnya di vas bunga. Saat sedang asyik mengganti air dalam vas bunga itu, dari arah luar kamar Rukia, seorang suster yang ia kenal datang membawakan sarapan untuk Rukia.

"Pagi dokter. Anda datang lebih pagi, ya?" tanya sang suster Shirayuki.

"Pagi juga. Aku sengaja datang lebih pagi agar bisa ngeobrol dengan Rukia, tapi ternyata ia malah belum bangun," kata Ichigo polos.

"Rukia memang jam segini belum bangun dok," kata suster Shirayuki. Ia kemudian meletakkan sarapan di atas meja.

"Oh, pantas saja. Sarapan Rukia serahkan padaku, biar aku yang menyuapinya kalau ia bangun," kata Ichigo tersenyum. Hal ini membuat suster Shirayuki hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah, dok. Saya permisi sebentar," kata suster Shirayuki. Saat suster Shirrayuki, menutup pintu yang tak sengaja suaranya cukup keras, tiba-tiba Rukia terbangun. Ia kaget dengan suara yang baru saja membangunkan dirinya. Rukia mengusap kedua matanya. Ia menggerutu kesal. Ichigo yang melihat tingkah Rukia saat tebangun hanya terkekeh geli. Rukia tidak menyadari ada seseorang di kamarnya dan-

"Kau sudah bangun, Rukia? Lama tidak berjumpa," kata Ichigo tersenyum.

Hening. Ichigo menunggu Rukia memngeluarkan kata. Ichigo melihat Rukia dengan ekspresi wajah kosong seperti tanpa kehidupan.

"Anda siapa? Kenapa berada di sini?" tanya Rukia. Wajah Rukia yang semula biasa saja saat tertidur kini sudah berubah pucat. Ichigo bisa menebak jika Rukia tengah berbohong untuk menutupi keterkejutannya karena Ichigo hadir di hadapannya.

"Kamu lupa denganku? Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Dulu kita teman satu kelas selam tiga tahun," jawab Ichigo terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Rukia akan berbohong seperti ini. Ia tahu Rukia berbohong dan ia juga bermaksud mengikuti arus yang diinginkan Rukia.

"Maaf.. saya tidak mengenal anda," sahut Rukia. Bosan dengan posisi berbaring, Rukia lantas menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung ranjangnya. Rukia kemudian mengambil ponsel yang terletak di atas meja dekat dengan tempat tidurnya. Ia kemudian menekan ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang. Setelah selesai, ia meraih sendok dan memakan sarapan yang telah dibawakan suster. Meliahat hal Itu Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyuapi Rukia. Rukia makan tanpa memandang Ichigo yang masih terpekur di tempatnya. Selesai makan, ia segera meminum obat lantas kembali tidur. Rukia semakin jelas terlihat menghindari Ichigo. Rukia kemudian menggeser posisi berbaringnya yang berlawanan dengan Ichigo. Rukia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di dekat Ichigo. Sebenarnya Rukia hanya pura-pura tidur agar Ichigo segera pergi. Saat bersamaan, Ichigo merasa sangat sedih atas sikap yang ditunjukkan Rukia padanya. Bibir Ichigo seolah terkatup rapat, namun matanya masih mengikuti apa yang di lakukan wanita mungil itu padanya.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak tidur, Rukia, dan aku yakin kamu tidak lupa denganku," kata Ichigo yakin. Rukia yang mendengar kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Ichigo, langsung membuka matanya.

"Apa maksud anda sebenarnya?" tanya Rukia berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Tuh, kan. Aku yakin kamu hanya pura-pura lupa denganku," kata Ichigo tersenyum. Kali ini ia berhasil memancing Rukia.

"Saya sungguh tidak mengenal anda," kata Rukia acuh.

"Oke, kalau kau lupa denganku, itu tidak masalah. Hai, apa kabar, Rukia. Perkenalkan, aku Kurosaki Ichigo, dulu aku teman sekelasmu," kata Ichigo tersenyum.

"**Maaf, sepertinya ini bukan moment yang tepat untuk berkenalan. Saya masih mengatuk. Saya mau tidur lagi**," kata Rukia singkat. Tidak ingin hatinya hancur karena perlakuan Rukia, Ichigo dengan segala kecerdasasannya tidak ingin kalah dari wanita di hadapannya. Ia berusaha mencari cara agar Rukia mau menyambut kadatangannya dan lebih bersahabat seperti dulu, memberikannya senyum terindah untukknya, bukan sikap dingin dan ketus yang ditunjukkannya saat ini. melihat sikapnya seperti itu, Ichigo sempat berpikir kalau wanita ini hanya tidak ingin terlihat menderita di hadapannya.

"Selamat tidur, Rukia. Semoga cepat sembuh. Sebelum aku keluar sambut dulu dong, uluran tanganku ini," kata Ichigo mantap. Rukia hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Ichigo. Rukia hanya diam menanggapi uluran tangan Ichigo. Ichigo yang melihat hal itu, langusung menarik tangan Rukia agar mau berjabat tangan dengannya. Rukia yang tidak sempat menghindar hanya terdiam karena terkejut tiba-tiba tangan Ichigo menarik tangan dan mengguncangnya. Rukia menyadari sikapnya terhadap Ichigo salah. Ia tidak seharusnya memperlakukan Ichigo sedingin ini. Ia tidak mengira sikap acuh, tidak membuat Ichigo tersinggung sedikitpun. Pria berambut orange itu justru hanya menanggapi sikap acuhnya dengan bersikap manis dan ramah di hadapannya.

'Ichi, kenapa kau sebaik ini padaku, bagaimana aku harus menghadapimu setelah semua yang aku lakukan padamu,' batin Rukia.

.

.

**~Keesokan harinya, Kurosaki Hospital**

Hari ini lagi-lagi Ichigo datang lagi kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk Rukia. Ia menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang masih sepi. Pasca penolakan Rukia kemarin, Ichigo berpikir keras tentang apa yang di inginkan Rukia. Bukan Ichigo namanya kalau ia tidak bisa mencari cara agar wanita mungil itu menyerah. Ya, di hari kedua Rukia di rawat, Ichigo terus memantau perkembangan Rukia lewat bantuan suster Shirayuki, beruntung ia mau memberikan infonya secara detail pada Ichigo. Ichigo tiba di depan kamar Rukia, bertepatan ia akan mengetuk pintu, dari dalam kamar Rukia, Hisana keluar.

"Ichigo-kun, mau menjenguk Rukia lagi, ya?" tanya Hisana ramah.

"Iya, Hisana-san. Apa Rukia sudah bangun?" kata Ichigo tersenyum.

"Dia belum bangun. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Hisana pada Ichigo.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ichigo singkat. Hisana kemudian megajak Ichigo untuk duduk di kursi depan kamar Rukia. Hisana menceritakan pada Ichigo apa yang terjadi pada Rukia. Semua yang Hisana tahu tentang apa yang disembunyikan Rukia pada Hisana ia ceritakan pada Ichigo termasuk soal Grimmjow dan sikap Rukia terhadap Ichigo saat kemarin bertemu. Bagaimana Hisana tahu, tentu saja Grimmjow telah menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Rukia sebelum Grimmjow meninggal. Ichigo hanya menggangguk dan sesekali berkomentar. Hisana memaklumi itu dan hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Ichigo.

"Nah, sekarang kau mengerti kan, Ichigo-kun. Aku harap kau bersabar. Nanti dia juga akan ngaku sendiri, kok," kata Hisana bijak.

"Aku mengerti, Hisana-san. Aku bukan orang yang seperti Rukia pikir. Aku justru sedih melihatnya seperti saat ini, dan aku ingin membangkitkan semangatnya yang dulu," kata Ichigo pada Hisana.

"Aku percaya padamu, buat dia kembali ke dirinya yang dulu, ya," kata Hisana memohon.

"Umm.. ngomong-ngomong kenapa Byakuya-sama jarang terlihat menjenguk Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pada Hisana.

"Dia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Ichigo-kun, aku harus pergi mengurus beberapa perusahaan di luar kota, bisa kau jaga Rukia selama aku pergi?" tanya Hisana.

"Aku akan menjaganya," ucap Ichigo singkat.

.

.

.

Hisana lega telah menceritakan semua pada Ichigo, ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ichigo. Setelah pembicaraan ringan antara Hisana, Ichigo segera masuk kedalam kamar Rukia. ia masuk dengan mengendap-endap agar Rukia tidak terbangun. Dari dalam kamar beraroma obat itu, terlihat Rukia yang masih memejamkan matanya. Dokter muda itu mendekati sisi pembaringan Rukia. Ichigo terpaku saat menatapi tiap sudut garis wajah wanita di hadapannya itu. Ia sedikit terkekeh namun tidak sampai terdengar dan membangunkan Rukia. Keasyikannya menatap Rukia harus terusik ketika grendel pintu di tarik oleh suster. Suster itu kemudian meletakkan sarapan di meja.

"Suster, letakkan saja makanannya di situ, aku yang akan mengawasi makannya," kata Ichigo ramah.

"Baiklah, dok," kata sang suster. Ia kemudian menghilang di balik pintu. Ichigo yang melihat kepergian sang suster kini merasa bingung harus membangunkan Rukia ata tidak, pasalnya ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyak wanita cantik didepannya, namun jika tidak dibangunkan, sarapannya akan dingin. Sepertinya Tuhan berpihak pada Ichigo, baru beberapa menit berpikir, Rukia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya tanda ia akan bangun. Matanya mengerjap sebentar lalu terbuka lebar dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya.

"Anda yang kemarin bukan?" kata Rukia dengan suara parau plus kaget.

"Good morning, Rukia. Kau tampak sudah membaik dari kemarin. Cepatlah sarapan sebelum sarapanmu dingin," kata Ichigo cuek.

"Kenapa datang lagi kesini. Apa mau anda.." kata Rukia.

"Aku datang kemari untuk seseorang yang teramat berarti, ia baik dan tak akan terganti di masa lalu yang saat ini terbaring lemah melawan penyakitnya," kata Ichigo lirih.

Hening. Keduanya terdiam tanpa ada yang memulainnya kembali percakapan yang tadi tercipta.

"Jangan dipikirkan, walaupun kamu mengaku tidak mengenalku, aku akan tetap datang menemuimu sampai kamu, Kuchiki Rukia sembuh. Mau aku suapin?" lanjut Ichigo.

"Aku bisa sendiri, atau aku bisa panggil suster," kata Rukia canggung.

"Kau lucu sekali Rukia. Aku sudang mengatakan pada suster akan mengawasimu makan, karena aku akan mengambil alih tugasnya," kata Ichigo tersenyum. Rukia yang mendengar itu jadi semakin susah menghindari Ichigo. Rukia tahu Ichigo bukan orang yang mudah menyerah begitu saja.

"Aku-"

"Kemarin, mungkin aku masih shock karena sikap menghindarmu, tapi semua berbeda saat situasi saat ini, hanya ada kau dan aku, tanpa ada handphone ataupun orang lain. Kau lupa bukan karena amnesia, aku tahu itu. aku juga seorang dokter," kata Ichigo bijak. Rukia hanya diam tak berani menjawab kebenaran itu. Raut wajah Rukia berubah memerah, ia malu dan merasa terkurung dalam perasaan di jebak Ichigo. Rukia lalu bangun dan berusaha duduk tehgak menyandarkan punggunnya ke punggung ranjang. Ichigo berusaha membantu Rukia duduk tegak. Ichigo kemudian mengambil nampan yang di atasnya tersaji sarapan Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Ichi.. maaf merepotkanmu. Disamping itu juga, aku malu kamu melihat kondisiku seperti ini. aku masih belum siap dikasihani orang lain terutama kamu, Ichi," kata Rukia. Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat pengakuan Rukia. Ichigo lalu memperhatikan wajah Rukia yang berubah merah karena malu. Ichigo lega dengan penuturan Rukia.

"Itu Rukia yang aku kenal dulu. Tenang saja, aku bersedia untuk kau repotkan. Buang jauh-jauh malumu itu, Rukia. Aku bersedia kau repotkan kok," kata Ichigo jujur.

"Memangnya aku dulu seperti apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Berwajah polos dan menggemaskan kalau sedang marah," kata Ichigo tertawa.

"Bisa aja kamu," kata Rukia.

"Aku pikir, kemain itu kamu berubah total. Lalu aku menyadari sebuah ke janggalan kalau anemia biermer tidak menyebabkan pasien hilang ingatan," kata Ichigo.

"Kau tidak berubah ya," kata Rukia singkat.

.

.

.

Pembicaraan keduannya berlangsung seru. Meskipun begitu keduanya masih canggung karenna sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu dan mengobrol seru seperti ini. untuk beberapa saat keduanya diam.

"Sebenarnya selama lebih dari enam tahun atau tepatnya tujuh tahun lebih dua bulan ini kau kemana saja?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku kuliah di Spanyol dan berhasil lulus dari fakultas kedokteran hanya empat tahun. Setelah lulus aku kembali ke Jepang dan kemudian aku kecelakaan," jawab Rukia. Ichigo sebenarnya sudah tahu, tapi ia ingin mendengar jawaban langsung dari Rukia.

"Jujur selama ini aku merasa kehilanganmu. Sejak itu aku sadar aku membutuhkanmu," kata Ichigo lirih.

"Mungkin, aku juga begitu. Aku membutuhkan sosok teman saat di Spanyol sepertimu. Walaupun kita tidak saling bertemu, aku tahu kalian sudah berpisah," jawab Rukia jujur.

"Hahahah... masa lalu. Aku tidak ingin memngungkitnya. Tidak apa-apa sih, yang penting kau sudah tahu aku dan Senna sudah putus," kata Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Sayang sekali harus berakhir," kata Rukia lirih.

"Huh, sebenarnya perasaanku terhadapnya menghilang kala ia mengkhianatiku. Disaat seperti itu aku butuh teman sepertimu untuk sekedar mencurahkan isi hatiku, namun kau malah pergi," kata Ichigo menyesal. Mendengar penuturan itu, Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis. Kalimat itu yang ingin ia dengar dari dulu, sampai sekarang rasanya masih tersimpan jauh di relung hatinya yang paling dalam untuk Ichigo seorang. Sesaat ia masih terlena oleh ucapan Ichigo barusan, tapi saat Ichigo menyebut Senna, ia jadi merindukan sosok sahabatnya dulu.

.

**.**

**To be countinued**

Maaaf segitu dulu. Yang percakapan di bold itu ngambil dari kata2 di novel. Chapter ini lebih banyak hampir mirip di novel teritama saat Ichigo berbincang sama Rukia. Selebihnya ngaranga bebassssss. Thank so much buat yang bersedia mampir n RnR. Semakin menedekati bag akhir, ada yang penasaran...?hohoho sabar ya..

**For my brother, Happy birthday... sorry telat...**

Darries: itu kejutan dan belum bisa terjawab sekarang. Sama kami juga gitu... aahahah... thanks 4 RnR

BELUM ADA AKUN: diluar dugaan kami, ternyata reaksi kehilangan Grimmjow begitu. Maafkan kami.. aahahah... thanks 4 RnR


End file.
